From Rivals, to Friends, to Something More Part I
by KuroiOokami89
Summary: Neji and TenTen aren't exactly the best of friends. Will being assigned to Team Gai change their attitude toward each other? Follow their journey from Academy to adulthood. NejiTen Canonish AU NaruHina SasuSaku ShikaTem side pairings Part 1 of 2
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Naruto fandom!! To those of you who don't know me, I'm KuroiOokami89, and I'm new to the site. I completed my first story back in March for iCarly called **_**iGet Revenge**_**. Welcome to my first Naruto fic! This is a NejiTen fic because Neji is my favorite **_**Naruto **_**character, so I figured I write a fic with him first LOL.**

**Anyhoo, this idea is based on a story that was posted before by my friend Inuyasha fan2789 called "**_**Hyuuga Neji: Rival, Teammate, Lover?"**_**. She took down the fic since she decided to go on hiatus, but was gracious enough to allow me to use the idea and finish it my own way! So thanks Inuyasha fan2789! By the way, if anyone here read that story, please don't be mad that she took it down. She just couldn't balance that, school, and family situations.**

**Okay, now that that's out of the way, let's get on with the story!**

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto and all related characters are the property of Kishimoto Masashi-sama. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made from this fic._

* * *

12 year old TenTen was your average Konoha Shinobi Academy student.

…

Okay, so maybe TenTen wasn't the average Academy student. Sue her for having a weird fixation with weapons. She couldn't help it! There was something about the feeling of throwing kunai and shuriken that gave the preteen girl a rush.

TenTen has long chocolate hair that she keeps in twin buns atop her head, matching colored eyes, and fair skin. She was tomboyish, but who could blame her with the profession she was going into? A kunoichi had to be tough and able to keep up with the boys after all.

Speaking of boys, there was one in particular that she wasn't fond of. Don't get her wrong, she didn't have a weird obsession with boys that her female classmates had, so she wasn't particularly fond of any of them. But there was one that _really _got under her skin.

His name: Hyuuga Neji.

Neji has long dark brown hair that he ties at the end, flawless porcelain skin, and ivory colored eyes (which TenTen thought was extremely freaky). Even if one didn't know his name, they knew from his eyes that he belonged to the most prestigious clan in Konoha. He's also the top rookie of her class, which TenTen hated a lot.

And what was up with the bandages completely covering his forehead? She remembered someone asking Neji that same question.

His response? "I'm a caged bird."

Overall, TenTen thought the guy was creepy. Her disdain for him wasn't a secret either. She and Neji had little spats just about everyday. She couldn't stand how superior he acted and she couldn't understand why the female populace of her class went nuts for him. Maybe they were brainwashed by Neji. That thought creeped TenTen out even more.

"TenTen, what is so interesting outside that you can't pay attention to the lesson?" questioned Iruka, her teacher.

"Nothing Iruka-sensei!" said TenTen with false enthusiasm.

Iruka shrugged and went back to his lecture about chakra, knowing that TenTen wasn't going to pay much attention anyway.

TenTen sighed and tried to pay attention to her teacher. She wasn't a bad student; she was far from it as a matter of fact. She's the top kunoichi of the class, and the second top rookie in the class. That made Neji have a greater air of superiority and arrogance, and that made her dislike Neji even more.

Speaking of the great prodigy Neji (insert TenTen's gag here), his pearly eyes were currently staring at her. It was kind of unnerving, and TenTen inwardly shivered. She schooled her features into a scowl directed at the young Hyuuga, hoping it'd let him know she didn't want to be bothered.

Neji blankly stared at TenTen. Why? Because he didn't have anything else to do, of course. What better way to kill some time than to ruffle the feathers of someone he didn't like? It was always fun to make others squirm under his intense gaze. He did it with his so-called "Fan Club" every time. When he saw the girl's face morph into a scowl, the corner of his mouth tilted into a smirk.

Neji knew TenTen hated him, and as far as he was concerned, the feeling was mutual. He thought she was annoying like every other girl he encountered. He was just thankful that TenTen wasn't trying to pursue him like the other girls in the class. He also respected TenTen's prowess as a kunoichi, but there was no way he was going to tell her that.

Neji saw that TenTen was slightly glaring at him. Who was he to turn down a challenge?

The young prodigy dropped his smirk and his expression turned cold. He pulled out one of the harshest glares in his arsenal and directed it at TenTen. Keeping his chakra under control, he slightly activated his Byakugan to give his glare more of an edge.

TenTen was wondering why in the world Neji of all people was staring at her. He seemed to have zoned out a bit after she scowled at him, so she decided to glare at him. She noticed that he saw her glare, and she inwardly smiled in satisfaction.

That all changed when he dropped his smirk.

TenTen saw as Neji's expression turned into one of the coldest she's ever seen, and glared right back at her. It took her by surprise, but she wasn't going to back down. She guessed Neji realized that, and he slightly activated his Byakugan. TenTen could see the veins on the sides of his eyes pulsing and his ivory eyes looked even creepier. The young weapons handler's skin began to crawl, and her resolve began to crumble.

"Bastard!" yelled TenTen while pointing at Neji.

"TenTen!" exclaimed Iruka in shock. "Watch your language! And what's with the outburst?!"

"Neji's being a bastard!" yelled TenTen.

"TENTEN!" exclaimed Iruka again.

"Well he is!" said TenTen childishly.

Iruka looked in Neji's direction, but Neji was reading a book. The young Hyuuga looked up with a quirked brow as if inquiring what he did. TenTen growled at his obviously fake oblivious expression.

"Class dismissed," sighed Iruka. "Don't forget your Genin Candidate Exam is tomorrow."

Why'd he get into teaching again?

TenTen left the Academy angrily. How dare Neji act as if he were innocent?! He was a crafty bastard, she'd give him that. She looked ahead and saw Neji not far from where she was. A plan began formulating in her head and she smiled deviously. She looked down and saw a nice sized rock not far from her and she picked it up.

Neji left the Academy feeling victorious. When would that foolish girl learn that she'll never win against him? To celebrate his small victory, he decided he was going to do some training followed by meditation. It might sound boring to others, but when did he care what people thought of his activities?

The Hyuuga prodigy was just about to pass the gates leading to the Academy when something hard hit the back of his head. Byakugan blazing, he turned his head in the direction the offending object came from. He had a feeling who the culprit was, but wanted to be positive. Sure enough, TenTen was standing not far from the spot.

TenTen hit her mark; her accuracy was definitely improving thanks to her extra training. After doing a quick victory dance, she put an innocent expression on her face. She saw Neji turn around, Byakugan active, and TenTen couldn't help but laugh. His gaze landed on her, and she just looked at him with innocent chocolate eyes. TenTen knew that Neji knew she threw the rock, but she didn't really care.

However, she did care that he was approaching her, fast.

"Listen you sorry excuse of a kunoichi," said Neji with a cold voice as he glared harshly at her. "If you _ever_ try something like that again, I'll make sure that you won't make it to graduation."

TenTen's blood boiled in anger at his threat.

"No, _you_ listen, you second rate Hyuuga," said TenTen. "If you threaten me like that again, I'll make sure you lose enough brain cells to become a vegetable."

Neji's eyes flashed in anger. How did she know about his seal and what it did? His fists clenched at his sides, itching to punch the girl. Deciding to be a man, he walked away, his entire body stiff.

TenTen stood there victoriously. She knew she struck a nerve mentioning his status as a Branch Hyuuga. She didn't know much about it, but she did hear the adults talk about it. The glare he gave her as he left was icy, but that didn't damper her spirits. She was glad to get a victory over him.

"_That arrogant jackass_," thought TenTen angrily.

There was one thought that the both of them unknowingly agreed on: "_I hope we don't end up on the same team_."

If only they knew how wrong they were.

* * *

**So what do you all think? I hope it was enjoyable at least. If you have the time, drop a review telling me your thoughts. I'd really appreciate it. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Flames will be used for my grill. There is nice enough weather here to start cooking outdoors after all ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to you all! Welcome to Chapter 2! I'm so excited to present it! Wow, a lot of exclamation points LOL. Anyhoo, I'm kinda disappointed in the lack of reviews because I love to hear what people liked about it or what I can improve on. I am thankful for the alerts and favs though. Well, I won't hold you all up, here's Chapter 2. Enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto and all related characters are the property of Kishimoto Masashi-sama. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made from this fic._

* * *

Neji arrived at the Academy early the next day, ready to take his Genin Candidate Exam. He was still a little more than miffed about yesterday's events concerning a certain kunoichi, but didn't let it show. To everyone around him, he simply looked bored. As he arrived at Iruka's classroom, he let his pale eyes examine the room to ensure the coast was clear. Deeming it safe to enter, he did.

Neji immediately regretted not searching more thoroughly. Maybe he should've used Byakugan.

"NEJI-KUN!!!" yelled several members of his fan club.

Insert growing migraine, groan of irritation, and twitching of the left eye here.

"Neji-kun, when are we going on a date?" asked random fangirl number 5.

"As if Neji-kun wants to waste his time on you!" exclaimed random fangirl number 39. "Besides, he already knows I'm the hottest girl here!"

"No way!"

"No I am!"

"NEJI-KUN IS MINE!"

As if a bell only the fangirls heard rung, they all began to fight. Neji shook his head at their foolishness. Like he'd waste time with the likes of them.

TenTen arrived to Iruka's classroom to the obvious sounds of another fangirl brawl. A grin made its way to her face. This meant that Neji was extremely annoyed, and she relished the fact.

So, she nonchalantly walked into the room, watching as the girls continued to pummel each other while proclaiming their undying love for the Hyuuga prodigy. It really was a silly sight to see, and TenTen couldn't help but laugh at Neji's misfortune.

Neji heard a laugh from behind him, and his muscles tensed as he recognized who it belonged to.

TenTen.

His face darkened a bit, and he had to control himself before he activated his Byakugan and did some damage to the girl. He wouldn't have minded, but just knowing that she'd go to Hiashi lest he did something stopped him. As a result, he decided to do the next best thing: he glared.

And he glared _hard_.

TenTen saw this and it just made her laugh even harder. It sounded shallow to her ears though, and she inwardly cringed. _Maybe_ she felt a little guilty for saying what she did yesterday. _Maybe_ she felt it was a low blow to say such harsh things.

But she wouldn't admit that to him.

Knowing him, his superiority complex would get a huge boost. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction. So she flipped him off and made her way to her seat. As she walked past him to get to her seat, it sounded as if he mumbled something in her direction. Being the person she was, she got angry.

"What'd you say you white eyed freak?" asked TenTen angrily.

Before they could get into yet another argument, Iruka appeared in front of the class in a puff of smoke. The warm smile he was known to have instantly vanished as he saw all the girls, minus TenTen, fighting over Neji again. A vein in his temple throbbed.

"GIRLS!! STOP THIS STUPID FIGHTING _NOW_!!!!" yelled Iruka at the top of his voice.

The girls immediately stopped mid swing, and looked at Iruka fearfully. They let go of each other immediately and scrambled to their seats.

"That's the 830th time! I swear…" Iruka muttered to himself.

"I'm so glad that you all could make it today," said Iruka addressing the class. "Today your exam is on Bunshin no Jutsu and you have to create at least 2 clones. Not too hard right?"

Still, some of the students looked around nervously. Though it did seem like a harmless exam, the possibility of messing up was very real. The girls felt more pressured since this was there chance to show their beloved Neji that they were worthy of his time. Both Neji and TenTen scoffed as they heard what the exam was. Iruka couldn't be serious.

Then again, their class wasn't exactly the brightest bunch of crayons in the box.

"Alright! Let the exam begin!" announced Iruka.

Each student went into the adjoining room to take their exam. Nervous faces exited, and returned with triumphant grins, proudly showing off their new hitai-ate. TenTen took a kunai out of her pouch and twirled it around, feeling extremely bored. Neji closed his eyes and decided to do a little meditation.

"TenTen!" called Iruka.

TenTen tossed her kunai in the air and caught it easily as she got up. She went to the exam room, and passed easily. She returned to the other room, a shiny hitai-ate around her head. She noticed Neji peek one eye open to look at her, and the young kunoichi stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"Hyuuga Neji!" called Iruka before Neji retaliated.

The Hyuuga prodigy rose from his seat and walked gracefully out of the class, making his fangirls swoon. TenTen gagged at their reaction. Then she prayed that Neji failed the exam. The rational side of her knew he wouldn't, considering he's the top rookie of the class, but she still hoped anyway.

Neji returned to the class, and everyone's eyes landed on him. Shocked gasps were heard throughout the class. TenTen looked up from taking a slight nap, and noticed Neji didn't have a hitai-ate. She smirked, whispers began, and fangirls began screaming dramatically.

"NEJI-KUN FAILED!" wailed random fangirl number 56.

"NOW I WON'T BE ON A TEAM WITH HIM AND BE ABLE TO SLEEP WITH HIM IN THE SAME TENT DURING MISSIONS AND FEEL HIM UP WHILE HE SLEPT!" cried random fangirl number 34.

All of the fangirls drew in a dramatic breath at that, then cried like there was no tomorrow. Neji and TenTen rolled their eyes at the fangirls' drama. TenTen felt embarrassed to be categorized as a kunoichi.

Iruka arrived back in the classroom and smiled happily at them. The students who passed smiled back at him brightly, TenTen included.

"Congratulations to everyone who passed!" said Iruka happily. "Those who failed, my sincerest condolences. Please try again next year."

The people who passed gave their friends who failed a sympathetic look.

"Alright, those of you who passed, report back to this room tomorrow morning," said Iruka. "Dismissed!"

The students filed out of the Academy, happy to see their parents. The students who passed happily showed off their hitai-ate, making their parents proud. The ones that failed left miserably, their parents not far behind. TenTen looked around at all of the happy families, and a pang of hurt went through her as she remembered something important.

She had no family to celebrate with.

Holding her head up high, she walked through the Academy grounds. Not paying attention to where she was going, she bumped right into Neji. Both of them fell to the ground, then glared at each other as they saw who they made contact with.

"Outta the way failure," said TenTen angrily as she rose from the ground.

"Hn," was Neji's reply as he got up from the ground himself.

The two of them glared at each other once more, then left the Academy, going their separate ways. TenTen muttered about stupid Hyuugas and their superiority complex, while Inner Neji was stabbing a TenTen doll with a kunai, laughing maniacally.

Neji arrived at his small apartment not far from the Hyuuga Compound, his anger dissipated for the most part. His apartment was very tidy, which was expected of someone like him. The Hyuuga prodigy made his way to his small room, and rummaged in his closet for something. Smirking in triumph, he pulled out a large lockbox. Opening the lock with the key he kept in a secret place, he looked at the contents inside of it.

There were many pictures of him as a boy, smiling happily at the camera. There were pictures of him and his father in it as well. Neji had a bittersweet smile on his face as he looked at the pictures of his dad. As he continued looking through the lockbox, he found the object he was looking for.

Taking the brown hitai-ate out of the box, he approached the mirror in his bathroom. Unraveling the bandages around his head, Neji revealed the Cursed Seal he received at the young age of 4. He glared at the symbol that told him his life belonged to the Main Family. After a few more seconds of glaring, he began to wrap the hitai-ate around his head, effectively covering the seal.

"I hope you are proud of me Father," said Neji to himself. "I'm getting closer to becoming the shinobi you wished for me to be."

He touched the cool metal and Konoha symbol gingerly, memories of his father rushing through his mind. Taking off the hitai-ate, Neji placed it on his nightstand and decided to take a shower.

TenTen arrived at her apartment not long after her and Neji's glaring contest.

"Tadaima!" announced TenTen to the empty home.

She knew no one would answer, but whenever she announced she was home, she still had the slight hope that someone would be there to greet her. She walked to her room, and picked up a picture off of her nightstand. In it was a 3 year old TenTen, and her parents. The kunoichi smiled sadly at the picture; that was the last time she saw her parents before they died.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san," said TenTen softly. "I'm closer to becoming a kunoichi. I hope that I'm making you both proud."

Silent tears spilled from her eyes. She missed them so much. Seeing other kids with their parents always reminded her that she no longer had hers. It always pained TenTen to watch them, and she wondered what'd it be like if her parents were still alive.

"No sense dwelling on past events," said TenTen to reassure herself.

She put her hitai-ate next to the picture of her parents, and went to take a shower, ready to sleep for the night. While she washed, she prayed to every deity that she and Neji would end up on different teams. The last thing she needed was the Ice Princess on her team ruining her experience. Neji was also hoping TenTen didn't end up on his team as he prepared to sleep.

TenTen woke up early the next morning, eager to get to the Academy. She couldn't wait to find out who her teammates were going to be. After a quick shower, speed dressing, and eating some breakfast, TenTen ran out of her apartment, her excitement evident on her face. Adults watched as she ran by, some wondering what she was in a rush for, and others smiling, reminiscing their Academy days.

Neji was walking stealthily through the bustling streets of Konoha, on alert for any sign of his fan club. His luck was good so far as he continued on his journey to the Academy.

"Ohayo Neji-san," greeted one of the shopkeepers.

Neji nodded in recognition, but then he heard something he didn't want to hear.

"NEJI-KUN IS HERE! GET HIM!" yelled a rabid fangirl.

Suddenly, there was a large swarm of girls behind him. Cursing to himself, he began running to the Academy. Why couldn't his day just be normal for once? He knew today wouldn't be a good day since this happened.

Arriving to the class after nearly getting mauled, Neji angrily made his way to his usual seat. He saw TenTen snickering at him, and he glowered at her. Rolling her eyes, TenTen took out a kunai and began tossing it in the air. Neji sat in his seat and began doing a quick meditation to calm his anger.

"Good morning!" announced Iruka as he arrived in a puff of smoke.

"Good morning Iruka-sensei," was the monotonous response.

"I have the list of teams here with me," said Iruka as he waved the paper in his hands. "Remember, all team assignments are final unless Hokage-sama changes it himself. Does everyone understand?"

A resounding "yes" answered him and Iruka smiled, satisfied with the response.

"All right, Team 1," began Iruka.

Iruka announce 8 teams so far, and TenTen was getting angry. What was taking so long for her name to come up anyway? She was ready to snatch the paper out of Iruka's hands to see what the hold-up was. Neji wasn't faring any better.

"Team 9!" announced Iruka. "TenTen, Rock Lee, and Hyuuga Neji!"

TenTen and Neji sighed in relief, thankful that their names were finally called. After realizing that they were called as part of the same team, Neji's eye twitched and TenTen's eyes widened in horror.

Nothing good would come of this, they just knew it.

* * *

**Okay, that's another chapter done! How was it? Hopefully it's satisfactory. Please review telling me your thoughts. As always, constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be laughed at because you actually took the time out to read the story anyway and write something about it.**

**KuroiOokami89**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm here to give you all Chapter 3 of the story! I'm glad that people are liking it so far, I just wish I knew why LOL. Anyway, I have to say thank you for the alerts, favs, and reviews. Even if I don't have many reviews, the alerts and favs show that I'm at least doing something right. Without further ado, Chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto and all related characters are the property of Kishimoto Masashi-sama. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made from this fic._

* * *

"NANI?" yelled all of the girls in the class, TenTen included.

"What's the problem now?" asked Iruka as he rubbed his throbbing temples.

"Why does _she_ get to be on Neji-kun's team?" asked one fangirl.

"I love Neji-kun, so I should be on his team!" yelled another.

"No I love him more!"

"NEJI-KUN WANTS ME!"

"GIRLS!" bellowed Iruka.

The fangirls immediately stopped.

"Iruka-sensei, I don't wanna be on Neji's team," whined TenTen.

"I refuse to be on a team with her," said Neji coldly.

The preteens glared at each other.

"Well that's too bad," said Iruka. "All assignments are final and Hokage-sama isn't going to reassign you."

TenTen's head dropped in disappointment and Neji glared out of the window. This wasn't fair at all!

Iruka called out the rest of the teams and dismissed them for lunch afterward. TenTen sluggishly got up and walked toward the Academy's yard. All that excitement she felt before was for nothing. She sighed heavily and continued her journey.

"Look at the chakra-less wonder!" teased one Genin.

TenTen looked up and saw about 6 of her fellow classmen surrounding one particular Genin.

"You shouldn't be here!" yelled another.

"There's no point in trying to be a shinobi if you can't do ninjutsu or genjutsu," said another coldly.

"I'll become a great shinobi using only taijutsu!" exclaimed the Genin in the middle of the circle.

TenTen decided to get a closer look and saw a tall boy with his jet black hair in a braid. His hitai-ate was around his head, pushing his bangs away from his face. He had large, round eyes and some of the bushiest eyebrows the weapons handler ever saw.

"That's never gonna happen!" yelled another random Genin.

Soon, they started closing in on the boy in the middle. TenTen felt the sudden urge to help the bushy-browed boy, and ran toward him.

"Leave him alone!" yelled TenTen as she stood in front of the boy.

"He doesn't deserve to wear that hitai-ate!" yelled one of the Genin.

"Yeah!" yelled another. "Besides what are you gonna do if we don't?"

TenTen didn't like being taunted. She glared at the boys angrily.

"I said leave him alone," growled TenTen.

One of the Genin tried to make a grab at her, which was a huge mistake on his part. In a flash, TenTen grabbed a kunai and threw it at the boy. He was instantly pinned to the wall. The other Genin bullies looked on in shock and tried to help their friend with the kunai.

"Who's next?" said TenTen as she twirled some kunai in her hands.

The boys finally freed their friend, and they all ran away fearfully. TenTen smirked in triumph.

"Are you okay?" asked TenTen as she faced the boy she protected.

"Thank you so much!" exclaimed the boy as he enveloped her in a hug.

"Uh… you're welcome," said TenTen awkwardly.

"Oh! Where are my manners?" said the boy excitedly. "I'm Rock Lee and I will prove to everyone I can become a competent shinobi using only taijutsu!"

"Nice to meet you Lee," said TenTen as she looked at him weirdly. "I'm TenTen."

"One of my teammates! How fortunate I am to have such a pretty girl on my team!" exclaimed Lee.

TenTen blushed a little and looked away. She was never really called pretty before.

"T-thanks," said TenTen. "Wanna join me for lunch?"

"Of course!" said Lee happily. "What better way to get to know my teammate?"

TenTen laughed at how… eccentric her new teammate was. They sat under the shady tree in front of the Academy and talked during the whole break. The bell rang, and the duo walked back to Iruka's classroom.

"Alright, the Jounin senseigata are on their way," said Iruka. "When a sensei calls a number, that team will report to them. Understood?"

A chorus of "yes" was heard and he nodded. He then left in a puff of smoke.

TenTen and Lee were sitting together, speculating what their new sensei might be like. The entire class was noisy as people chatted amongst themselves and Neji's fan club surrounded him like hungry hyenas. TenTen hated their shrill laughs and high-pitched giggles. She also hated those sickeningly sweet voices that cooed and told Neji how much they loved him. TenTen did, however, find solace in knowing that Neji was suffering.

"HELLO TO ALL YOU YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" yelled a sudden voice as smoke appeared in the same spot Iruka left from.

The students stopped what they were doing and looked on, puzzled.

"I AM THE GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA! THE ONE AND ONLY MAITO GAI!" yelled the voice now known as Gai.

Once the smoke cleared, TenTen's eyes widened. He and Lee looked extremely similar! Maito Gai had a bowl-shaped haircut, and eyebrows bushier than Lee's (TenTen didn't think it was possible). He also wore a green spandex unitard. All in all, TenTen thought the guy was weird.

'_Guy, Gai… ha, that's funny_,' thought TenTen and chuckled to herself.

"I feel sorry for the team that's stuck with that guy," muttered TenTen to Lee.

"WILL THE MEMBERS OF TEAM 9 PLEASE COME FORWARD!" commanded Gai.

Lee happily went up to meet his new teacher. TenTen slammed her head against her desk and Neji's eye twitched even more.

'_What did I do to deserve this?_' was the only thought running through both of their heads.

"Come on TenTen!" called Lee.

TenTen groaned and reluctantly got up from her seat. She walked to Lee and their new sensei, and Gai smiled brightly at her.

"WHERE IS MY LAST PUPIL?" asked Gai. Well more like yelled really.

Neji tried to sink in his seat, not wanting to be a part of that weird team. TenTen noticed and a smirk formed on her face.

"Hyuuga Neji is your last pupil Gai-sensei," said TenTen sweetly. On the inside, she cackled madly.

"HYUUGA NEJI! THE PRODIGY OF THE PRESTIGIOUS HYUUGA CLAN?" yelled Gai excitedly. "I HAVE THE MOST YOUTHFUL TEAM!"

Neji glared at TenTen as he got up and made his way to the rest of his so called "team". TenTen smiled innocently at him, angering him all the more.

"LET US GO EXERCISE OUR YOUTH!" yelled Gai, and the newly formed team left the Academy.

Gai led them to their new training grounds and had the three Genin sit down. TenTen liked the place; it was so tranquil and beautiful.

"Yosh! Let's start with introductions!" said Gai eagerly. "Tell us your name, hobbies, dreams, and anything else you'd like to share! Who wants to go first?"

Lee's hand immediately shot in the air.

"I would sensei!" said Lee anxiously.

"Okay!" said Gai as he gave Lee the "nice guy" pose.

"My name is Rock Lee! I love to train! My dream is to become a competent shinobi only using taijutsu!" said Lee happily.

Neji snorted after hearing that.

"DO YOU THINK I CAN'T DO IT?" questioned Lee as he got up and pointed an accusing finger at Neji.

Neji ignored him, causing Lee to get angrier.

"Lee, leave him alone," said TenTen as she grabbed his arm. "He isn't worth it."

Lee sat down, still fuming.

"Next! The youthful flower of our team!" said Gai as he pointed at TenTen.

"M-my name is TenTen," said TenTen as she blushed lightly. "I also like to train. My dream is to become one of the strongest kunoichi Konoha has ever seen and make my parents proud."

"Why would they be proud of a failure like you?" said Neji coldly. "I bet they think you're a disgrace."

TenTen glared at Neji harshly.

"My parents are dead," said TenTen.

"They probably killed themselves to get away from you," said Neji without any emotion.

TenTen's eyes widened and tears began to fill them. She refused to let them fall as she continued to glare at Neji with pure hatred in her eyes.

"W-what did you say Hyuuga?" said TenTen lowly as she stood up.

"I don't repeat myself," said Neji, smirking as he stood up as well.

TenTen took out a kunai with great speed and hurled it at Neji. The Hyuuga prodigy was pinned to a tree as TenTen approached him angrily. Neji just kept the smirk plastered on his face, satisfied with the weapons handler's reaction.

"How dare you?" growled TenTen with her head lowered.

"Not a good feeling is it?" said Neji arrogantly.

TenTen's head snapped up and Neji took a good look at the girl. Her eyes were glassy and filled with pain as well as hurt. Her fists were balled at her sides and shaking uncontrollably.

"TenTen stop!" pleaded Lee as he approached his teammates.

"This is not a good way to exert your youthfulness!" exclaimed Gai as he approached as well.

"She just can't handle the truth is all," said Neji with the same arrogance.

TenTen punched him square in the jaw, and Neji noticed a single tear escape from the brunette's eyes.

"I hate you Hyuuga Neji," said TenTen holding back her tears. "I'm going to Hokage-sama to request a team transfer."

With that, TenTen fled from the training grounds, her tears finally falling freely. Neji spat out a small amount of blood and rubbed his jaw. The girl sure knew how to pack a punch. Lee and Gai were glaring at the Hyuuga prodigy, but Neji looked unfazed.

"How could you say something like that Neji?" asked Lee angrily.

Neji ignored him and finally managed to free himself from the kunai. He brushed imaginary dirt from his clothes and began to walk away casually. A hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere Neji," said Gai sternly. "You're going to do 400 push-ups, 500 sit-ups, and 30 laps around the village. Then tomorrow you and TenTen are going to sit down and talk about what happened today."

"No," said Neji.

"Why not?" asked Gai, incredulous.

"She hates me and I hate her," said Neji. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Listen to me Neji," said Gai seriously. "Either you and TenTen solve whatever problems the two of you have, or I'll make sure neither of you have the title of Konoha shinobi."

TenTen arrived at Hokage Tower not long after she left from the training grounds. After requesting an audience with the Hokage, TenTen was let into his office.

"Sandaime-sama," greeted TenTen as she bowed respectfully.

"Ah, TenTen, what brings you here today?" asked Sarutobi, the Third Hokage. "And I told you to call me Sarutobi."

"Sorry Sarutobi-sama," said TenTen in a depressed tone.

"What's wrong?" asked Sarutobi.

"I would like to request a team transfer immediately," said TenTen in a professional tone.

"I thought you just got assigned to a team TenTen," said Sarutobi as he frowned.

"I did," said TenTen. "But I want to transfer."

"Why?" asked Sarutobi, genuinely concerned.

"Hyuuga Neji," was all TenTen said.

"I see," said Sarutobi. "I heard the two of you were never fond of each other."

"He said unforgivable things about my parents!" exclaimed TenTen as fresh tears fell.

"Don't cry child," said Sarutobi as he got up and hugged the distressed kunoichi.

"I-I can't believe he'd say such cruel things!" sobbed TenTen.

"It's okay," said Sarutobi soothingly as he pat her back.

"It's not!" exclaimed TenTen. "I want to be on a new team!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that TenTen," said Sarutobi.

"What? Why not?" said TenTen angrily.

"I put the two of you on the same team purposefully," said Sarutobi.

"Why? Why would you if you know we don't like each other?" asked TenTen.

"That's my reason," said Sarutobi. "Konoha shinobi are supposed to be comrades, not fight one another. I put you and Neji on a team together so that you both can get past your differences."

"I don't want to be near that asshole!" said TenTen angrily.

"TenTen," said Sarutobi sternly. "You and Neji must settle your differences. If you two don't, then I'm afraid I cannot give you or Neji the title of Konoha shinobi."

TenTen's eyes widened in surprise as she looked at her leader. He couldn't be serious, right? His grim expression told her otherwise, and her head fell. She knew he was right, but could she and Neji actually have a civilized conversation without fighting?

"You and Neji will report here tomorrow morning at 9am," said Sarutobi. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sarutobi-sama," said TenTen sadly.

"I know you don't want to do this, but consider this strength training. It'll help you become a better kunoichi. Don't you want to be a good kunoichi?" asked Sarutobi.

"Hai," said TenTen.

"You'll thank me one day," said Sarutobi as he smiled warmly at her. "You're dismissed."

TenTen left Hokage Tower, and decided to go home. She holed herself up in her apartment for the rest of the day.

Neji was running as fast as he could through the village. Not far behind him was a large pack of fangirls screaming about how much they loved him. Neji growled low in his throat. Didn't those girls ever take a break? Thankfully, he was on his final lap.

After finishing his last lap, Neji ran all the way to his apartment. He locked the door behind him and locked all of his windows as well. Even though he lived on the third floor, he didn't take any chances. Those fangirls were crazy and would definitely find a way to reach his window. After collapsing on his bed, Neji noticed a letter on his nightstand. He grabbed it and opened it.

'_Hyuuga Neji,_

_You are to report to Hokage Tower tomorrow morning at 9am sharp. If you fail to come, you will be relinquished of your title as Genin of Konoha. Please be on time._

_Sandaime Hokage_'

Neji glared at the letter. He thought Gai was only bluffing. Balling up the piece of paper, he angrily threw it across his room. Now he didn't have a choice if he wanted to be a shinobi. He wasn't about to let some dumb girl ruin his dream.

Dawn came all too quickly for Neji and TenTen. Both of them angrily went through their morning routines and headed toward Hokage Tower. Sarutobi was outside waiting for them, and smiled happily as he saw them approaching from different directions.

"Ohayo Neji-san, TenTen," said Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama," greeted the preteens respectfully.

"Come, we have much to talk about," said Sarutobi and led them into the tower, a mischievous smile on his face.

* * *

**Okay, another chapter down! I know this one didn't have much humor in it (forgive me), but I kind of like to dabble in other genres as well. So, even though humor is one of the primary genres, there will be drama (as you saw here), action, and other stuff LOL. So what did you all think? Drop a review telling me your thoughts. I'd really appreciate it. See you all next update!**

**KuroiOokami89**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers! I'm here once again to present chapter 4 of **_**From Rivals, To Friends, To Something More**_**! I'm so glad that a lot of you are liking the story so far. I appreciate all of the reviews, favs, and alerts that I've received from you all. Without further ado, chapter 4. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto and all related characters are the property of Kishimoto Masashi-sama. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made from this fic._

* * *

Neji and TenTen walked in front of the Hokage, glaring at each other sideways. Sarutobi shook his head at the two Genin; why did they not get along in the first place? That was something he wondered about ever since he heard the two of them disliked each other. Sarutobi hoped his plan to help them get along would help. He really didn't want to end their dreams of being shinobi, but he didn't know what else he could've threatened them with that'd have them listen.

"Alright, right through this door," instructed Sarutobi.

Neji and TenTen began to walk in without saying a word. Once Sarutobi saw that they took a step inside the room, he pushed them in and closed the door. Neji fell to the floor at the unexpected shove, and TenTen landed on top of him.

"Do you mind getting off of me?" said Neji coldly.

TenTen didn't say anything to him, but got up. She went to the door and tried to open it. Unfortunately, it wouldn't open. Panic began to rise in TenTen, and she began to pound on the door.

"Sarutobi-sama!" yelled TenTen as she continued her frantic pounding on the door. "Open the door Sarutobi-sama!"

"What's that? I can't hear you," said Sarutobi while grinning. "My hearing isn't as good as it used to be you know."

"This isn't funny Sarutobi-sama!" exclaimed TenTen. "Please open the door!"

"Sorry TenTen, I can't," said Sarutobi. "You and Neji-san will stay in there until both of you are on good terms."

"NANI?" yelled TenTen. "That's never gonna happen!"

"Well then I'll give you two a week," said Sarutobi. "If you two can't become friends during that period, you both can forget about being shinobi."

"I refuse to give up my title because of some stupid girl," said Neji speaking for the first time since the conversation started.

"You can refuse all you want Neji-san, but I can still relinquish your title," said Sarutobi. "Now, you both have one week. Don't let me down."

TenTen sat by the door helplessly as she heard the Hokage's footsteps fade away. She couldn't believe how unfair he was being! She banged her head against the door as she thought of her predicament. She was stuck in a room with _Neji_, there weren't any windows to escape from, and Sarutobi sealed the door with an advanced jutsu she didn't know.

Life sucked right now.

The weapons handler took out a kunai and began to twirl it around to keep herself busy. She didn't want to think about the other occupant in the room. That'd mean she'd have to talk to him, and that was something she did _not_ want to do. Yesterday's events made sure of that.

Neji sat across the room from his "teammate". His ivory eyes looked everywhere besides her. He activated his Byakugan to see if there was a way to escape. As he looked around, he saw that several ANBU were guarding the door as well as the corridor. He frowned as he deactivated his Kekkei Genkai; the Hokage was serious about this.

It was official: his life sucked.

He decided to meditate to keep himself busy. He saw the weapons handler playing with a kunai to distract herself, so he figured he'd distract himself as well. As he sat with his eyes closed, yesterday's events began to play in his head.

"_Your parents probably killed themselves to get away from you_," his voiced echoed.

"_I hate you Hyuuga Neji_," echoed TenTen's voice.

He could see her face clearly in his mind's eye. The way her chocolate eyes shone with unshed tears, and how angry the kunoichi looked. His eyebrows scrunched together; why was he thinking about that? He was justified in saying that… wasn't he? He had to admit, she handled the situation much better than he would have. If someone told him his father died to get away from him, he would've killed that person on the spot. Now that he thought about it, _maybe_ he was a little out of line with that comment.

He wasn't about to tell her that though.

The two of them continued to sit in the heavy silence, neither willing to say a word. Suddenly, TenTen's stomach growled loudly. Neji's eyes opened to figure out what the weird noise was. He saw TenTen holding her stomach while whispering to it. She was such a weird girl.

"Hokage-sama wouldn't let us starve," whispered TenTen to her stomach. "Just be patient, and we'll get food."

The kunoichi looked up and saw Neji looking at her weirdly. She glared at him and turned away. So she talked to her stomach, so what? People do weirder things than that. Like talk to a coconut or something.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. TenTen hurriedly moved away to avoid getting hit with it. She hoped it was Sarutobi coming to tell them he'd been kidding when he said he was going to keep them locked in that room for a week. Unfortunately, it wasn't him.

"Here's your lunch," said an ANBU in a wolf mask.

"Thank Kami-sama!" said TenTen as she grabbed one of the many sandwiches on the tray.

The ANBU closed the door again, and both were once again sitting in silence. TenTen was happily eating her share of the food while she told her stomach that she was right. Neji just kept watching the weird kunoichi. The girl seriously had a screw loose… or two. Maybe 10; who knew?

Since Neji was so deep in his musings, he didn't notice TenTen slide the sandwich tray to him. TenTen refused to say anything though, so she threw a paper ball at him. Neji's head snapped up angrily, his Byakugan threatening to come out. All TenTen did was point to the sandwich tray now sitting in front of him. He nodded slightly as a silent thank you; he was pretty hungry since he skipped breakfast.

The Hyuuga prodigy tentatively picked up the sandwich, eying it carefully. He was so into his thinking he wasn't sure if the kunoichi decided to tamper with his share of the food. Neji looked at TenTen suspiciously, and she raised an eyebrow in return. He brought the sandwich to his mouth, keeping his eyes on TenTen, and took a bite. When he didn't see her react to him eating it, he figured she didn't do anything to them. They didn't taste funny either, so he continued to eat.

TenTen was wondering why Hyuuga-teme was looking at her funny. Did he really think she'd try to poison him or something? That wasn't her forte, weapons were. She wouldn't put it past Neji to try and poison her though; the bastard was sneaky. She went back to twirling her kunai, ignoring the Hyuuga.

Hours passed, and neither of them spoke a word. Sarutobi was watching from a hidden camera he put in the room. He knew it wouldn't be an easy task, but he didn't expect the two to be so stubborn either; he thought it'd only take a day. Evidently, this wasn't to be the case. Sarutobi sighed; it was going to be a long week if things kept up this way. It was time to help accelerate the process.

The next morning, Sarutobi entered the room where Neji and TenTen were. As he looked at the two, he noticed the sat in opposite corners of the room, sleeping while sitting. The Hokage shook his head. He hoped his new idea would work better.

"Rise and shine!" yelled Sarutobi.

Neji and TenTen immediately awoke from their slumbers. TenTen wiped some stray drool that fell while she slept and got up. Neji stood up without a word and approached the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama," greeted the two as they bowed slightly.

"Ohayo Neji-san, TenTen," said Sarutobi with a smile. His expression then turned stern. "Since you two refuse to speak to each other, I have decided you two won't stay in this room."

"Thank you Hokage-sama!" said TenTen happily.

"That doesn't mean you two are off the hook," said Sarutobi.

TenTen's face fell. Neji kept his mask of indifference on his face.

"Instead, you two will be doing community service around the village," said Sarutobi. "And just to make sure you two don't try anything funny…"

He then did a quick sequence of hand signs. TenTen and Neji looked at him funny then felt something on their wrists. The pair looked down and saw that they were bound to each other.

"You two will wear these cuffs on your wrists," said Sarutobi. "Wherever one of you goes, the other has to as well. The maximum distance you can have between each other is 15 feet. However, if you purposely decide to keep that distance, the chain between you two will pull you both close together."

"This is worse than being locked in a room with him," muttered TenTen.

"Well if you two would just stop being so stubborn, you wouldn't be in this predicament," said Sarutobi. "The cuffs will go away once I feel you two are getting along well enough."

"Wait Sarutobi-sama," said TenTen. "What about when we have to sleep? Or shower?"

"That's something the two of you will have to figure out," said Sarutobi. "Unless you want to sleep at each other's houses, I suggest you both start getting along immediately."

"Damn it," muttered TenTen.

"Well, now that you have your orders, go to the Academy," said Sarutobi. "Iruka needs help cleaning the classrooms."

"Hai Hokage-sama," said Neji and TenTen monotonously.

Neji and TenTen exited Hokage Tower angrily. This really was worse than being locked in a room together. At least in the room, they could sit on opposite sides and not have to deal with each other. Neji began to walk in the direction of the school while TenTen walked in the direction of her apartment. The chain between the cuffs began to stretch, neither of them noticing.

They did notice, however, that they were being pulled in, and fast.

Neji and TenTen collided with each other and fell to the floor. TenTen rubbed her abused bottom while Neji glared at her.

"Which way were you going?" asked Neji through clenched teeth.

"My apartment of course," said TenTen like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hokage-sama told us to go to the Academy," said Neji.

"Well I need a shower!" exclaimed TenTen. "I'm not gonna walk around feeling dirty!"

"You can take a shower later," said Neji angrily. "Let's go."

"No you bastard!" said TenTen. "Just because you're fine wearing the same smelly clothes two days in a row doesn't mean I am!"

Neji sighed. They weren't going to make any progress the way things were going.

"We'll go to your apartment," said Neji. "But just grab a clean outfit and your toiletries."

"What? Why?" asked TenTen angrily.

"My apartment is closer to the Academy," said Neji. "We both can take a shower and go to the Academy from there."

"Fine," said TenTen. At least she was going to get her shower.

The duo began their walk to TenTen's apartment in silence. TenTen subconsciously grabbed a kunai from her pouch and began to play with it. Neji glanced at her sideways, wondering why she always did that. He wasn't about to ask her though.

"Tadaima!" announced TenTen as she opened her apartment door.

Neji looked around her apartment, waiting for someone to greet the kunoichi. When no one answered her, he figured whoever she lived with stepped out or something.

"Come on, my room's this way," said TenTen.

Neji followed silently as they walked through the empty apartment. The Hyuuga prodigy then noticed that the apartment only had one room, and he could only see TenTen's belongings.

"_Why did you announce you were home if no one lives here with you?_" thought Neji.

"If you must know, I do it because sometimes I hope my parents would pop out and say 'Welcome home TenTen!' Stupid right?" said TenTen bitterly.

Neji was surprised that she answered. Could she read his mind or something?

"Don't look so shocked Hyuuga," said TenTen. "You said that out loud."

Neji inwardly cursed himself. He didn't mean to say that out loud.

"I don't think it's stupid," said Neji lowly.

"Really?" asked TenTen feeling surprised by his response.

Neji kept his mouth shut, but turned his face away, the faintest pink color on his cheeks. TenTen smiled slightly as she grabbed her things and put them in one of her packs.

"Alright, I'm ready," said TenTen as she threw the pack over her shoulder.

"Let's go," said Neji.

The brunets arrived at Neji's apartment 20 minutes later, and TenTen looked at it in awe. Even though it was small, it was very elegant. Her apartment paled in comparison.

"Bathroom's over there," said Neji.

"Arigatou," said TenTen quietly and walked into the bathroom.

Neji was glad that the bathroom was less than 15 feet away from where he sat. He didn't want any more problems. As he heard the shower run, he thought about what TenTen said back at her apartment. It was evident she missed her parents a lot. He missed his father dearly as well.

TenTen stepped out of the bathroom in her usual pink and green outfit and her twin buns atop her head. She saw Neji sitting against the wall with his eyes closed. She thought that maybe he fell asleep.

"Hyuuga," said TenTen softly while poking his shoulder.

Neji's eyes opened, and he saw TenTen in front of him.

"Your turn," said TenTen with a small smile as she put her pack down.

Neji nodded and went to shower as well. TenTen sat in the same place Neji just occupied seconds ago. She thought about Neji's response to what she said at her apartment. Did he really mean what he said? The light blush on his face didn't look fake. Besides, since when did Hyuuga Neji _blush_ anyway? The kunoichi decided that if he could be civil, she could too.

"Ready to go?" asked Neji as he stood in front of TenTen. His hair was slightly damp from his shower.

"Yeah, let's go," said TenTen.

The two of them left out of his apartment and began their journey to the Academy. While they walked, Neji prayed that they wouldn't run into his fangirls.

"Do you miss him?" asked TenTen.

"What?" asked Neji dumbly. He didn't realize he zoned out.

"Do you miss your dad?" asked TenTen.

"Hai," said Neji. "I miss him very much. I wish he was still here."

"I feel the same about my parents," said TenTen quietly.

Before they knew it, they arrived at the Academy. Iruka was standing outside of the door, waving at them happily.

"Hello Neji and TenTen!" greeted Iruka brightly.

"Hello Iruka-sensei," replied the pair.

"I'm glad you two could come to help me. I really need it," said Iruka.

Iruka led them to one of the empty classrooms and opened the door. Neji and TenTen's eyebrows twitched at the sight. Who was in here, 5 year olds?

"The students tend to get a little rowdy," said Iruka with a sheepish smile. "Please clean this one and the rooms next it. I have to meet with Mizuki-sensei."

Neji and TenTen cleaned all of the rooms. Thankfully, there weren't any mishaps. Iruka was very happy with the results and sent the two on their way.

"Damn, I'm tired," said TenTen. "Who knew those classes could get so dirty?"

"Hn," replied Neji.

"I'm hungry!" exclaimed TenTen. "Let's go get food!"

Neji was reluctantly dragged into the center of the village to get food. He knew that the fangirls lurked in that part of the village, and didn't want to set foot there. TenTen dragged the Hyuuga prodigy to a restaurant and asked for a table. Neji looked around to make sure no fangirls were there. Luckily, there weren't any. He sat down on the opposite side of the kunoichi and picked up a menu.

"Hi! My name is Akane and I'll be your waitress!" chirped the girl now known as Akane happily. "What can I get for the cute couple?"

TenTen spluttered indignantly and Neji choked on air.

"W-we're not a couple!" said TenTen quickly. "We're stuck together because of the Hokage!"

TenTen then showed the girl the cuffs that bound her to Neji. Akane's face fell a little.

"Aww, I thought you two were a couple," said Akane disappointedly. "You two look so good together."

TenTen blushed brightly and Neji looked out of the window.

"Anyway, what would you like?" said Akane, back in a happy mood.

"I'll have sesame dumplings and green tea," said TenTen.

"Fish Soba and green tea," said Neji.

"Alright coming up!" said Akane and left to place the order.

The silence between Neji and TenTen was extremely awkward after Akane's comments. They wouldn't look at each other at all. When they did look at each other, they both would look away hurriedly.

"Here's your food!" announced Akane as she placed the food in front of the brunets.

"Arigatou," said TenTen kindly. Neji nodded his thanks.

"Itadakimasu," said TenTen as she dug into her food.

Neji muttered a quick "Itadakimasu" of his own and ate his food.

After eating and paying for their food, the two left out of the restaurant, their stomachs satisfied. However, the euphoric feeling of being stuffed quickly went away because of a loud screech of "NEJI-KUN!"

"Kuso," muttered Neji.

"Are you serious?" exclaimed TenTen.

"Run," said Neji. TenTen nodded and they took off.

"COME BACK NEJI-KUN!"

"LET ME TOUCH YOUR HAIR!"

"LET ME HAVE YOUR KIDS!"

"I WANT HIS SHIRT!"

"Those girls are crazy!" said TenTen as she and Neji ran to his apartment since it was closer.

"You think?" asked Neji sarcastically.

"We don't have time for sarcasm Hyuuga!" exclaimed TenTen.

After managing to lose the fangirls, they arrived at Neji's apartment. The Hyuuga locked the door and windows and sat down. TenTen sank down on the couch next to him.

"You must get a good workout running from them," commented TenTen. "I'm beat!"

Neji remained silent as he tried to catch his breath. Running from fangirls always made him tired.

"Hey Hyuuga?" said TenTen.

"What is it?" answered Neji.

"What happened to your dad?" asked TenTen as she stared at the ceiling.

"My uncle killed him when I was 4," replied Neji.

"That's terrible!" exclaimed TenTen. "How could he do something like that?"

"Because he only cares about the Main Family," said Neji bitterly.

"I'm sorry for your loss," said TenTen sadly.

"That's not going to bring him back," said Neji angrily.

"I was just trying to be sympathetic!" yelled TenTen.

"Well I don't need it," said Neji coldly.

"Fine!" yelled TenTen. "Bastard."

"What happened to your parents?" asked Neji changing the subject.

"They were killed during a mission when I was 3," said TenTen sadly.

"My condolences," said Neji.

"I don't need your sympathy either Hyuuga!" said TenTen angrily.

The room fell into a tense silence. If this was how things were going to go, they were going to be bound together for the rest of their lives, they just knew it.

* * *

**Okay I'm finally done! I hope you all don't mind the length. So what did you think? Drop a review letting me know. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I'd really appreciate any reviews received. Thanks so much for reading so far, and I hope I can continue to entertain you all.**

**KuroiOokami89**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! Welcome to Chapter 5! Not much to say except that the plot bunnies won't leave me alone LOL, and thanks for the support so far. By the way, I'm putting the rating back at T for now since nothing M rated is happening right now. The rating is likely to go up in later chapters though. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto and all related characters are the property of Kishimoto Masashi-sama. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made from this fic._

* * *

TenTen awoke the next morning to the sun shining on her face. She tried to block it from her face so that she could get back to sleep, but it wasn't working. Sighing, she decided to wake up.

"About time you woke up," said the monotonous voice of Neji.

"Shut up Hyuuga," muttered TenTen angrily. She was not a morning person; it also didn't help that she had to stay at his house.

TenTen was adamant in her opinion that they stayed at her apartment. Neji refused and told her they were staying in his apartment since they were already there. He also mentioned the fact that she left her bag here so she had her toiletries and an extra outfit. TenTen angrily relented and stayed in the Hyuuga's apartment.

Neji found his spare bedroll in his closet and offered it to TenTen. The kunoichi refused it, saying something about the possibility of it being infested with bugs. The Hyuuga prodigy glared at her and stalked off to his room, angry that he tried to be nice host for nothing. He should've expected as much. TenTen made sure that she was far enough from Neji without the chain between them pulling them together. She slept against the wall the same way she did in Hokage Tower.

"We have to report to Hokage-sama in 30 minutes," said Neji after TenTen came out of the bathroom.

"Is he gonna torture us some more?" questioned TenTen bitterly.

"Hn," replied Neji as he walked past her to get to the bathroom.

After freshening up and a quick breakfast, the two began their walk through Konoha to get to Hokage Tower. They kept their distance from each other, but it resulted in people running into the chain connecting Neji and TenTen. Villagers that hit the chain glared at the two brunets and continued on their way.

They arrived at Hokage Tower to find Gai and Lee in Sarutobi's office. Neji and TenTen looked between the three of them wondering what was going on.

"Neji-san, TenTen, you made it," said Sarutobi with a warm smile.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" yelled Gai as he did the "nice guy" pose.

"Ohayo TenTen and Neji!" exclaimed Lee.

"Ohayo Gai-sensei, Lee, Sarutobi-sama," said TenTen as she gave the Hokage a slight bow.

Neji only acknowledged the Hokage with a slight bow of his own.

"What are you two doing here?" inquired TenTen.

"WE'RE DOING SURVIVAL TRAINING TODAY!" exclaimed Gai.

"I asked you two to come here because I don't want you to miss out on your training," said Sarutobi. "You _will_ keep the cuffs on though. I think this is a good opportunity for you and Neji-san to learn to work together."

"Hai," said TenTen somberly.

"REPORT TO THE GATE OF LEAVES IN 1 HOUR!" yelled Gai.

"Dismissed," said Sarutobi, and Team Gai exited Hokage Tower.

Neji and TenTen stopped at the Hyuuga's apartment first since the kunoichi's bag was still there. After packing the necessary equipment, Neji and TenTen left to her apartment. After packing her things and extra weapon scrolls, the two left to the Gate of Leaves to meet up with Gai and Lee. There was a heavy silence between the pair, neither willing to say a word to the other.

"_I hate this silence! It's driving me insane!_" thought TenTen.

"HELLO NEJI AND TENTEN!" yelled Gai. "LET US GO EXERCISE OUR YOUTH!"

"Yosh!" exclaimed Lee, and the team left.

After traveling for a while, Team Gai arrived at one of the many survival grounds Konoha had. Gai inspected everyone's bags to make sure they packed the proper equipment needed. After exclaiming that he had the most youthful team in Konoha, he began to tell them about the area.

"Be careful of the wild animals in there," said Gai. "They will attack if they feel threatened."

The three preteens nodded their understanding.

"There will also be random Konoha nin attacking you, so be prepared," said Gai seriously.

TenTen felt a sliver of worry, but shook it off. Neji was glad for the challenge.

"ALRIGHT! WE WILL SEPARATE INTO TWO TEAMS!" announced Gai.

"Why?" asked TenTen angrily. "I've spent enough time alone with _him_."

Neji glared as the kunoichi pointed at him like he was a disgusting disease. She returned the glare.

"You need to learn how to survive should the team get separated," said Gai while giving the thumbs up, ignoring their silent bickering.

TenTen groaned. She really wished the cuffs would come off.

"READY? GO!" yelled Gai, and he and Lee left to one part while Neji and TenTen left to the other.

Neji and TenTen were swiftly running through the vast forest. The Hyuuga prodigy activated his Byakugan, prepared to do battle if he had to. TenTen watched her surroundings carefully, her hands close to her scrolls should she need them.

After traveling a few kilometers, TenTen's feet began to feel sore. Deciding she needed a break, she started to slow down. Besides, she was getting kind of hungry.

"Why are you slowing down?" asked Neji, his Byakugan still active.

"I need a break," said TenTen matter-of-factly. "And I'm hungry."

"Come on, there's a river a few meters ahead," said Neji. "We can get some fish to cook."

"Fine," said TenTen.

After reaching the river, the pair put their packs down and walked to the edge of it. The river's water was clear and beautiful, and there were lots of fish swimming in it. TenTen grabbed a few kunai from her pouch, ready to catch some food. Neji looked for some wood for a fire and some sticks to cook the fish, trusting TenTen to catch enough food for the both of them. He made sure to stay within the range of the cuffs' chain.

"Alright, don't let me down kunai," said TenTen as she prepared herself to throw the knives.

After catching on to the pattern the fish were swimming in, TenTen began to throw a few of her kunai. Each one hit a plump fish, and TenTen punched the air in triumph. Gathering the fish, she walked to where Neji was setting up a fire. They sat in silence while they prepared the fish and put them to cook.

"…Thanks for catching the fish," mumbled Neji.

"No problem," said TenTen, hearing what the Hyuuga said. "Good job with the fire Hyuuga."

Neji nodded in acknowledgement, and the two began to eat in silence, quietly saying a quick "Itadakimasu". The Hyuuga prodigy glanced at his teammate from time to time, but looked away every time she turned in his general direction. She really wasn't too bad once you got used to her.

TenTen had a feeling that someone was watching her, but every time she looked at Neji, he was taking in their surroundings or focusing on his food. She shrugged and continued eating. Every now and then, she'd chance a glance at Neji. He wasn't such a bad guy if you overlooked how much of a bastard he was.

After finishing their lunch, they decided to travel farther into the forest. Neji once again activated his Kekkei Genkai to make sure they didn't get ambushed. TenTen left small traps behind them to alert if someone or something was approaching.

"We're about to reach a clearing," said Neji. "We should set up camp since the sun is beginning to set."

"Okay," said TenTen. "Is there anything we can hunt for dinner?"

"Yes," said Neji. "We'll worry about that after we settle in."

The two Genin finally reached the clearing, and TenTen looked at it in awe. It was lush and beautiful, and there was a clear view of the cloudless orange sky. It gave the kunoichi a tranquil feeling and she sighed contently.

"This is nice," said TenTen softly.

After setting up camp, Neji and TenTen went in search of dinner. They found a few rabbits, and decided that they would do for dinner. They returned to the clearing, but something didn't feel right. The hairs on the back of TenTen's neck stood up, and her hand quickly went to her shuriken pouch. Neji activated his Byakugan and looked around. He suddenly saw a barrage of kunai heading straight for them.

"Look out!" said Neji, pushing TenTen out of the way.

"I knew something was off!" exclaimed TenTen. "Show yourselves!"

Two Chuunin appeared and took a fighting stance. One was tall and had his hitai-ate around his arm. The second one was shorter and wore his hitai-ate around his head like Neji and TenTen. Neji took his Jyuuken stance while TenTen grabbed two small weapon scrolls.

"Let's see how well you do," said the tall Chuunin.

The fight began right after that. The taller one went after TenTen while the other went for Neji. Neji moved fluidly around the attacks and delivered attacks of his own. The Hyuuga prodigy managed to close the tenketsu in one arm and was working on the second. TenTen was holding her own pretty well. She dodged his attacks and delivered some of her own, but they were blocked. Using her scrolls, she threw barrages of weapons at the Chuunin. Some of them hit, but it wasn't enough to slow him down.

Unfortunately, they began to move farther away from each other than they should have. The chain between their cuffs stretched, and soon, Neji and TenTen found themselves colliding with each other. Grunting in pain at the contact, the pair got up and got back into their fighting stances.

"This isn't gonna work if we keep separating like that," said TenTen, breathing heavily.

"I know," said Neji. "I have a plan."

The two Genin whispered amongst themselves while the Chuunin were trying to recover. After agreeing that the plan was good, TenTen and Neji switched opponents and began to fight again. Neji hit a tenketsu in the short Chuunin's leg, significantly slowing him down. The Hyuuga prodigy then rushed to TenTen's fight. While the taller Chuunin was distracted by TenTen's barrages of weapons, Neji hit a pressure point in his neck, knocking him out.

"Now let's get the other," said TenTen. Neji nodded.

The two Genin rushed to the handicapped Chuunin, and began to attack him. Even though one of his legs was hurt, the Chuunin was putting up a good fight. He used different jutsu against them, but the two were able to dodge.

"He barely has chakra left," said Neji. "Leave him alone."

"You two did very well," said the Chuunin as he panted heavily. "Very deserving of the top 2 ranks of your Academy class."

Neji opened up the tenketsu he sealed in the two Chuunin. The shorter Chuunin picked up his partner easily, and the two left the clearing. TenTen sat in the lush grass heaving a heavy sigh.

"Well… that was fun," said TenTen. "I'm tired."

Neji sat down as well. "You did good."

"So did you," said TenTen. "I guess we can be a good combination when we don't fight."

"Hn," replied Neji.

The Genin got up from their spots and cooked the food they caught. After eating dinner, the two lied in their sleeping bags. The fire crackled weakly, the dim flame beginning to go out. TenTen took off her hitai-ate and laid it beside her gingerly. Neji kept his on his head.

"Isn't it uncomfortable sleeping with that on?" asked TenTen.

"I'll take it off later," said Neji. He refused to let her see his Cursed Seal.

"Whatever," mumbled TenTen.

Silence reigned between the two once again. The faint sounds of the fire and crickets were the only noise heard. TenTen looked up at the stars, marveling at how beautiful the night sky was in that area compared to in the village. She sighed happily and closed her eyes.

"TenTen," said Neji.

"Hmm?" replied the kunoichi.

"What happened to your parents?" asked Neji.

"I told you already Hyuuga," said TenTen. "They died during a mission when I was 3."

"I know, but _what_ happened?" asked Neji again.

Finally understanding what the Hyuuga meant, TenTen sat up and replied. "They were both Jounin and they had an A rank mission. I can't remember what is was, just that it was dangerous. When they were on their way back to the village, they were ambushed by rogue nin and killed. I remember talking to them the day they left for the mission. They promised to come back and take me to the park like they always did.

"Anyway, I was staying with our neighbor and there was a knock on the door. I remember running to it happily, expecting my parents' warm smiles as usual. Instead, Sarutobi-sama was there and he took me. He told me my parents died during the mission. I remember crying so hard that day," said TenTen as tears filled her eyes. "He didn't have a choice but to put me in the orphanage, and once I was old enough to attend the Academy, I was given my own apartment."

Neji watched as the kunoichi silently cried as she recounted the memory. He felt sorry for TenTen, and decided to sit next to her. He put a consoling hand on her shoulder and she smiled weakly.

"Thanks," said TenTen while wiping the tears away. "I told them I would grow up and become one of the best kunoichi in the village. I know they're watching over me. I hope I make them proud."

"I'm sure you will," said Neji. TenTen smiled at him.

"What about you Neji?" asked TenTen. "What happened to your parents?"

"I don't know much about my mom," said Neji. "I was told she died after she gave birth to me."

"That's terrible," said TenTen sadly.

"As for my father, he was killed," said Neji.

"You told me that much Hyuuga," said TenTen. "What exactly happened?"

Neji breathed deeply, preparing himself to tell the kunoichi what happened. TenTen looked at him expectantly.

"Here's what happened," began Neji.

_There was a celebration in Konoha that day. Konohagakure and Kumogakure signed a peace treaty, ending a war that was going on between the two villages. Everyone in Konoha was in attendance except for the Hyuuga Clan. It was the day the heiress of the clan, Hinata, turned 3 years old._

_4 year old Neji was with his father, Hyuuga Hizashi. They were meditating together when the head of the clan and Hizashi's twin, Hyuuga Hiashi, approached the two. Hinata and a few of the Main House members were with him._

"_Hiashi-sama," greeted Hizashi respectfully._

"_Hello Hizashi," said Hiashi in his usual cold voice._

"_Hinata-sama is 3 today. Congratulations," said Hizashi._

_Hiashi nodded in acknowledgement. Neji was standing next to his father and was staring at Hinata. The young girl blushed and hid behind her father's leg._

"_She's cute Otou-san," whispered Neji to his father with a grin. Hizashi gave him a look Neji couldn't decipher, and it caused his grin to falter._

"_I'll be taking Neji now," said Hiashi._

"_Hai," said Hizashi and handed Neji over._

_That was the day Neji had the Cursed Seal of the Branch House branded onto his forehead. He rejoined his father afterward, wearing bandages around his forehead similar to Hizashi. The elder Hyuuga felt upset when he saw the bandages, knowing what lied underneath._

"_Neji, you are very talented," said Hizashi. "Perhaps the most talented the clan has seen in a very long time._

_Neji smiled happily at his father's words._

"_If only I were born before my brother. You would've been a fine heir to the clan," said Hizashi sadly. "Now you are doomed to the life of a Branch member. I'm sorry my son."_

_Neji looked at his father and saw the sadness on his face. It made Neji feel sad too; he wanted his father to be happy._

_The next day, the two arrived at the dojo where Hiashi was training Hinata. Neji and Hizashi sat down on the side, watching the young girl try to land a hit on her father._

_"Neji, it's your duty as a Branch member to protect the Main House," said Hizashi, his eyes never leaving Hiashi and Hinata._

_"Hai Otou-san!" exclaimed Neji happily._

"_You have to be quicker on your feet Hinata," said Hiashi._

"_H-hai!" exclaimed Hinata._

_As the two continued their session, Hizashi began to get angry. He knew his son was more fit to be heir than Hinata. His Byakugan was starting to activate as his anger grew. Hiashi felt the killing intent his brother was emanating, and quickly activated Hizashi's Cursed Seal. Hizashi began to scream in pain, and Neji looked at his father with horror-filled eyes._

"_What's wrong Otou-san?" asked Neji._

_The young Hyuuga male then noticed the Cursed Seal on his father's forehead shine brightly. He looked at his uncle and saw his unmerciful expression._

"_You know your place Hizashi," said Hiashi. "Don't let that happen again."_

_Hiashi then walked out of the dojo with Hinata. Angry tears filled Neji's eyes as he saw his father's pained face. How could his uncle do such a thing?_

_That night, someone tried to kidnap Hinata. Hiashi was walking through the Hyuuga Compound and caught the person attempting to leave with Hinata. He killed the man without hesitation and removed the mask from his face. It was one of the head ninja from Kumo. It turned out the treaty was just a ruse so they could try to get the secrets of Byakugan._

_The next day, the Hokage, the clan's leader and elders, and Kumo representatives met. Kumo denied the attempted kidnapping and demanded Hiashi's dead body in return for killing one of their shinobi. The Hokage and clan agreed to the terms. However, instead of Hiashi's body, they got Hizashi's. The Curse Seal sealed up his Byakugan after his death, so Kumo didn't get the Byakugan after all._

"After that, I was forced to stay in the Branch section of the compound as an orphan," said Neji. "Once I was old enough, Hokage-sama gave me my own apartment."

TenTen looked at the Hyuuga sadly. She could see his shoulders shaking slightly and his fists balled tightly in his lap. TenTen laid a hand on his and looked at him with a sad smile.

"I guess we're not that different after all," said TenTen. "I'm so sorry for your loss Neji."

"Thank you," said Neji, hiding his surprise that TenTen actually called him by his first name.

"I'm glad you told me about your parents," said TenTen. Then she smirked and said, "It explains why you're such a bastard."

The Hyuuga prodigy smirked in return. He was thankful that she wasn't trying to be overly piteous like everyone else.

"I'm glad you told me about your parents too," said Neji while smirking and mimicking TenTen. "It explains why you're hotheaded and obnoxious."

TenTen laughed a bit and Neji's smirk widened. The kunoichi then yawned and settled into her sleeping bag again. Neji went to his sleeping bag and lied down as well.

"Good night Neji," said TenTen sleepily.

"Good night TenTen," said Neji lowly.

After he heard her breathing even out and made sure she was asleep, he took off his hitai-ate and settled into his sleeping bag comfortably. Neji looked up at the sky, the moon adding a silver color to his ivory eyes. He allowed himself a small smile; he had a feeling his father would be proud of the progress he's made.

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**Okay that's Chapter 5! I hope it was good. Drop a review telling me what you all thought. Constructive criticism is always welcome ;) See you all next update!**

**KuroiOokami89**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gah! I'm so sorry for the uber lateness of this update! So much has happened, and I've started school again, so I've been so incredibly busy :( I haven't forgotten about this story; in fact, I've been anxiously waiting for free time to write this LOL. Anyhoo, I won't hold you up any longer, here's Chapter 6. I hope you enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto and all related characters are the property of Kishimoto Masashi-sama. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made from this fic._

* * *

TenTen was walking through Konoha feeling strangely content. A few days have passed since the survival training, and the cuffs bounding her to Neji were gone. They still had their little arguments, but it was obvious the two were lighthearted when they argued. They weren't exactly friends, but it was better than how they were before. Sarutobi was proud of the progress the pair made, and gave them their first mission afterward. Team Gai was happy to finally get a mission, even if it was a frivolous D-ranked mission that involved finding some important lady's cat.

"NEJI-KUN!"

TenTen sighed; this was the 10th time today that she's heard Neji's fangirls running after him. She began to feel sorry for the Hyuuga. Suddenly, she saw a flash of chestnut colored hair run past her. She shrugged it off, then turned back to continue her walk. Her eyes widened and she suddenly dived into a random store to avoid the stampede of fangirls.

"Ugh, I hate those fangirls!" yelled TenTen angrily.

After her near death experience, TenTen quickly made her way to the training grounds; she wanted to improve her accuracy with her weapons. Before she began her training, she just stood in the middle of the clearing and took in the lush surroundings. The sky was a clear blue with no clouds in the sky. The sun was warm, but not overly so, and there was a slight breeze that ruffled the kunoichi's bangs. All in all, it was a pretty nice day. After taking a deep, cleansing breath, TenTen grabbed her weapons scrolls and focused on the targets surrounding her. She summoned her weapons and began throwing them with blazing speed.

Neji was hiding in a tree in a desperate attempt to escape those rabid girls. Didn't they ever give up? The Hyuuga prodigy sighed heavily; those girls really needed lives of their own. As he reclined in the branch he was hiding in, he activated his Byakugan to check if the fangirls were getting closer to his location. As if they knew he activated it, the girls turned in Neji's general direction. How did they know he was using it?

"NEJI-KUN!" they yelled simultaneously.

"Damn it," muttered Neji under his breath.

Neji quickly got up from his reclined position and took off again. He decided to go to one of the training grounds deep in the woods to get away from the psychopaths… er, girls. However, before he left he got an idea. A smirk came to his lips as he grabbed a kunai from his pouch. He cut a piece of material off of the vest he was wearing and dropped it on the ground. With his Byakugan blazing, he took off while waiting for the fangirls to show up.

"LOOK! I FOUND A PIECE OF NEJI-KUN'S CLOTHING!" yelled one fangirl.

They all looked at the scrap of cloth in the girl's hand, then at each other. All at once, they pounced in an attempt to claim it for themselves. Neji let out a small chuckle; those girls were so stupid.

TenTen was relaxing underneath one of the many trees surrounding her. The rustling of the leaves coupled with the sound of the animals around her lulled her into a sleep. Who was she to pass up the perfect moment for a nap? Her breathing quickly evened out, and a peaceful smile was on her face.

Unbeknownst to her, Neji just landed a few yards away from her. He made sure to be stealthy in case some random fangirl was actually there. After noting there weren't any fangirls (just one person against a tree sleeping), he deactivated his Byakugan. He heaved a sigh of relief; he could finally relax. Feeling curious, he decided to see who was sleeping. As he approached the clearing, he noticed TenTen.

"Of course," he muttered to himself with a small smirk.

When he entered the clearing, his eyes widened slightly at all of the weapons scattered across the ground. He was pretty sure that from a higher vantage point, it'd look like the ground was made of metal. Neji then looked at the targets on the surrounding trees. There was a kunai dead center on each of the targets.

"_So she's improved her accuracy. Impressive_," thought Neji with a raised eyebrow.

He then turned back to his slumbering teammate. Her hair was slightly mussed and there was the occasional tear in her clothes. Something moved in his peripheral, and he quickly turned to see what it was. It was at that moment that Neji saw a kunai barely lodged in the tree TenTen was lying against. Before he could react, the knife fell from its perch and began falling blade first toward TenTen's head.

"_Shi-_," began Neji, but stopped mid-thought.

His eyes widened as he noticed TenTen caught the kunai. The Hyuuga prodigy thought she was awake, but noticed she was still sleeping. With the kunai still in her hand, she lowered her hand back to its original position in the grass. She muttered something about monkeys trying to steal her tortillas and was quiet once again.

"Damn, she's a weird one," muttered Neji.

Neji moved closer to the motionless body in front of him. Was she really asleep? He waved his hand in front of her face… nothing. He yanked her sandal slightly… nothing. The Hyuuga shook his head; how'd she learn to do that? It must've taken years of training. Deciding to leave his teammate alone, he got up and began leaving the clearing. As he walked, he snapped a twig. Shrugging it off, he kept walking.

He didn't expect the kunai barely missing him though.

Turning around angrily, Byakugan active, he saw that the brunette was now awake. Her arm that held the kunai was outstretched, and she looked slightly dazed. Figuring it was a defensive reflex, Neji deactivated his Byakugan. He decided to leave before she noticed he was there.

"Stupid monkeys" was the last thing Neji heard as he left the clearing and he shook his head.

The next day, Team Gai met up to do some training. TenTen and Neji were both fighting the itch to punch their sensei and teammate as they went back and forth for almost an hour with "LEE! GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"Can we please get started?" yelled TenTen angrily as her patience finally snapped.

"AH! OUR YOUTHFUL FLOWER IS EXCITED TO GET STARTED!" beamed Gai happily. TenTen twitched slightly.

"ALRIGHT! TO WARM UP WE'LL BEGIN WITH 600 PUSH-UPS, 600 SIT-UPS, AND 400 LAPS AROUND THE GROUNDS!" yelled Gai.

TenTen and Neji looked incredulously at their teacher. _That_ was "warming up"? What kind of psychotic teacher did the Hokage give them?

"YOSH!" yelled Lee happily and began.

The brunets stared at Lee like he was something foreign. Why was he so happy to do all of that?

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GET STARTED!" yelled Gai from behind them.

TenTen and Neji jumped slightly and began to do their "warm ups". By the time TenTen got to the laps, she was feeling tired. Neji was faring better than she was even though he was tired as well. Lee was running as if he didn't just complete a multitude of other exercises before he started. Did he have a gallon of coffee before he showed up or something?

"PICK UP THE PACE TENTEN!" yelled Gai.

"I'm trying Sensei!" responded TenTen tiredly. "We weren't exactly prepared for something like this at the Academy!"

After finishing the grueling "warm up", Gai began training their taijutsu to help them improve it. By the time training was over, evening was approaching, and TenTen felt sore.

"GOOD JOB TODAY! YOU'RE SUCH A YOUTHFUL BUNCH OF STUDENTS!" said Gai happily. "MEET ME HERE TOMORROW FOR MORE TRAINING! DISMISSED!"

With that, Gai disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Lee left to train some more, and Neji and TenTen left the grounds to get some rest. If tomorrow was going to be anything like this, they were going to need it.

"I can barely lift my arms," said TenTen as she walked stiffly.

"That man is insane," said Neji as he tried to prevent showing how affected he was by the training.

"I'm gonna soak in my tub for at least 2 hours," said TenTen.

Neji nodded in agreement. That did sound nice…

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Hyuuga," said TenTen as she waved slightly. "Ow…"

"Ja ne," said Neji with a slight nod of his head.

Gai's training got more absurd with each passing day. He kept pushing them to do more and more, and TenTen wasn't sure if she could take it. However, when she went home and looked at the picture of her parents, her determination renewed. She just hoped she could keep up with her squad.

Months passed since their first mission. D missions weren't that hard, so most of their time was spent training with Gai. Today the Genin team was training not far from the Academy. Gai sparred with his students, but their skill didn't seem to be improved as much as he'd hoped.

"YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN YOU WERE YESTERDAY!" yelled Gai.

His students were all sitting before him panting heavily. He knew people thought he was crazy because of all of the exercises and things of the like he did as well as put his students through. Gai knew they could do it though; they just needed to be helped along the way.

"Not yet," said Lee as he got up.

"I won't give up without surpassing the level I was at yesterday," said Neji as he got up as well.

"We've gotta become stronger!" said TenTen as she got up as well.

"Stronger than the you of yesterday!" said Lee as he swung his fist in the air.

"Stronger than the you of yesterday!" said Neji as he repeated the gesture.

"Stronger than the you of yesterday!" said TenTen as she did the same.

"STRONGER THAN THE YOU OF YESTERDAY!" yelled all three simultaneously.

Gai smiled at his students. He was happy to hear that they didn't plan on giving up. The squad continued their training well into the evening. Gai happily looked at his students, their improvements much more evident than before.

"GREAT DAY TODAY MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" yelled Gai. "MEET AT THE USUAL TRAINING GROUNDS TOMORROW! DISMISSED!"

TenTen sat on the ground with a smile on her face. Even though she still wasn't at Neji's and Lee's level, she was doing well enough. She was proud of herself for not giving up, and she knew her parents were proud of her too. Lee left to find Gai, so it was just her and Neji remaining.

"Ja ne," said Neji as he began to leave.

"…wait," said TenTen.

Neji turned to her with a brow quirked in question. TenTen felt a blush rushing to her cheeks but fought it down furiously. Her brown eyes locked with Neji's ivory ones.

"Will you help me with extra training?" said TenTen in a rush.

"What?" asked Neji confusedly. Did he really just hear that?

TenTen heaved a sigh. "Will you help me with extra training?"

Neji considered this for a moment. Did he really want to help her? They weren't exactly friends. She's also his teammate, and Konoha shinobi help their comrades when they need it. He sighed; his choice was made up for him by logic.

"Alright," said Neji.

"Really? Thanks Neji!" said TenTen happily as she jumped up and hugged him.

Neji's eyes widened, and so did TenTen's after she realized what she was doing. She pulled away from him quickly and cleared her throat.

"Um, sorry about that," said TenTen with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"We'll start tomorrow," said Neji while hiding his blush.

"A-alright. See you tomorrow Hyuuga," said TenTen and immediately left.

"Ja," said Neji as he quickly left as well.

TenTen arrived at her apartment and was still mentally kicking herself for hugging _Neji_ of all people. What made her do it? Was she really getting attached to him as a real friend? The thought was scary. He's her rival for crying out loud! Sure, they were civil to each other now, but they didn't exactly consider each other real friends… more like acquaintances really. Deciding she was too tired to dwell on it anymore, she showered and went to bed.

Neji was lying awake in his room; he had just showered and was trying to go to sleep, but failing. His mind kept going back to the hug TenTen gave him. It was sudden and completely unexpected. Instead of being repulsed like he thought he'd be, he actually liked it a bit. That scared him; they were rivals and didn't even consider themselves actual friends. Deciding not to think about it anymore since it gave him a headache, Neji finally fell asleep.

Little did they know, becoming friends was only the next step on their journey together.

* * *

**Alright, I know this isn't a great way for me to come back, but I think this needed to be written. Next chapter will be a time skip to the Chuunin Exam arc of the **_**Naruto**_** series, which means the other characters will be making appearances! I'm excited for that. Please drop a review telling me your thoughts about this chapter. I know it wasn't that good, but a little encouragement would be nice ;) See you all next chapter (which will be coming out much sooner than this one LOL)!**

**KuroiOokami89**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello NejiTen lovers! I'm in such a good mood right now. I've been reading some NejiTen fics myself, and they gave me the motivation to update! I know I said I was gonna do a time skip to the Chuunin Exams, but I got an idea for something to add this chapter. This will take place a few weeks before the Chuunin Exams. So to **_**clawx2**_**, I will be using your suggestion. Thanks again for the review :)**** Anyhoo, I won't hold you up any longer. Here's Chapter 7. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto and all related characters are the property of Kishimoto Masashi-sama. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made from this fic._

* * *

A few months have passed since Neji and TenTen started their extra training. Unbeknownst to them, they became very close; in fact, you could say that they were best friends. The extra training really paid off for TenTen, and she was grateful to have the Hyuuga prodigy help her out. Missions and training with Gai went a lot smoother for her, and their team became known for their incredible speed. It was something that made the kunoichi beam with pride.

Neji also improved as a result of his training with TenTen. Though he was pretty much a master in the art of Jyuuken, which was rare for a Hyuuga his age, the extra training helped improve his reflexes. Any improvement, even in the slightest, made him thankful for helping TenTen out.

Team Gai had just returned to Konoha from a B-ranked mission when Gai yelled rather loudly at another Jounin. Lee got just as excited as his teacher, and Neji and TenTen's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. Why did they have to have such a weird sensei?

"KAKASHI, MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" yelled Gai.

The Jounin now known as Kakashi turned toward Gai and gave him a bored look. Kakashi has silver-colored hair that stood at a weird angle, his hitai-ate covered his left eye, and he wore a mask, so only his right eye showed. In his left hand, he had a bright orange book that looked like it's been read numerous times.

"Oh… hello Gai-san," greeted Kakashi in a bored tone.

"IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER CONTEST KAKASHI!" yelled Gai with enthusiasm.

Kakashi sighed, and to TenTen, it sounded as if he didn't want to be bothered with Gai. The kunoichi couldn't blame the silver-haired man. Gai jumped to the top of one of the many buildings in Konoha, and Kakashi followed suit. The three Genin followed as well, wondering what their sensei was up to now. They stood on top of a water tower located on the roof of the building that Kakashi and Gai were now standing on.

"SO KAKASHI, WHAT CONTEST WILL IT BE THIS TIME? PUSH-UPS, RUNNING, TAIJUTSU?" asked Gai eagerly.

"Janken," replied Kakashi while holding a fist to represent the game he just proposed.

"He can't be serious," said TenTen incredulously.

"He just doesn't want to deal with Gai-sensei," replied Neji monotonously.

"GO GAI-SENSEI!" yelled Lee energetically.

"ALL RIGHT! I'M A LUCKY PERSON SO I WILL WIN!" declared Gai. "IF NOT, I'LL DO 200 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE ON MY HANDS!"

Kakashi looked at Gai weirdly, but just ignored the stipulation he placed.

"Ready?" asked Kakashi.

Gai nodded.

"Jan," said Kakashi readying himself.

"Ken," said Gai readying himself as well.

"PO!" they said simultaneously.

Kakashi had rock while Gai chose scissors, making Kakashi the winner. Gai hung his head in defeat for a moment before perking back to his original mood.

"ALL RIGHT! AS PROMISED, I SHALL DO 200 LAPS ON MY HANDS AROUND THE VILLAGE!" said Gai as he did the "nice guy" pose.

TenTen and Neji looked at their teacher like he'd grown a second head, while Lee was crying because Gai lost. Kakashi just shrugged and left in a swirl of leaves. Gai left from the rooftop to begin his laps around the village. Lee followed after Gai, leaving Neji and TenTen alone.

"So…" began TenTen awkwardly.

"Hn," replied Neji.

"Wow, way to contribute Neji," said TenTen as she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, do you wanna do some more training?"

"Sure," said Neji with a noncommittal grunt.

"You and your one word responses," muttered TenTen and began making her way to the usual spot she and Neji trained.

After a vigorous training session, the pair sat down underneath the shade of the trees. TenTen sighed contently as a breeze ruffled her hair. Neji had his eyes closed and was sitting up stiffly. TenTen figured he was meditating… again.

"So…" began TenTen awkwardly once again. "The Chuunin Exams are in a few weeks."

"Hn," replied Neji.

"You're so hopeless Neji," said TenTen exasperatedly. "Anyway, I heard that the rookie Genin will be participating, and that the heiress to the Hyuuga Clan, Hinata is on one of the teams."

Neji's eyes snapped open at hearing that. Was he hearing things, or was Hinata really going to be part of this year's exam?

"Where'd you hear this?" asked Neji nonchalantly, but inside his evil grin was growing.

"The village has been talking about it for a while," replied TenTen. "You need to get out more."

"Hn," replied Neji.

"Anyway," she said while ignoring his reply, "I've met Hinata before. She's such a shy girl, but she's really sweet."

"Hinata-sama is weak," said Neji fiercely.

"Whoa, where's this anger coming from?" asked TenTen, genuinely surprised in Neji's mood change.

"She shouldn't have become a shinobi in the first place. She will only be a disappointment to the clan," said Neji bitterly as his fists clenched on his lap.

"Why are you talking about her like that? What'd she ever do to you?" said TenTen, feeling the need to protect the shy girl that had become her friend.

"It's none of your business," said Neji coldly.

"You're such an asshole!" exclaimed TenTen as she threw her hands in the air.

"Your opinions are of no importance to me," said Neji as he glared at the kunoichi.

"Ugh, why do I even bother with you?" yelled TenTen angrily.

"I'm beginning to wonder myself," retorted Neji just as angrily.

TenTen glared at her teammate and rose from her spot. She needed to get away from Neji before she hit him again.

"I thought we were friends Neji," said TenTen as she walked away. "I trusted you, so why can't you trust me?"

"Your mistake, not mine," said Neji brusquely.

Her patience finally gone, TenTen grabbed a few kunai and threw them in Neji's direction. Neji thought he dodged them all, but was once again pinned to a tree like he was nearly a year ago. Her accuracy and strength definitely improved. TenTen approached him with anger burning in her chocolate-colored eyes.

"I'll remember that Hyuuga," whispered TenTen venomously as she delivered a punch to his face, much like before.

She grabbed the kunai pinning Neji and walked away. Neji spat some blood from his mouth and rubbed his jaw a bit. She was definitely a volatile one. He was also sort of surprised that TenTen called him by his last name. She hadn't done that in months. Shrugging, Neji got up from his spot on the ground and went home.

"How dare that arrogant jackass treat me like that?" exclaimed TenTen as she angrily walked home.

Sure, she knew Neji could be a cold prick, but she never saw him act that way. Thinking back on it, she remembered the change came after she mentioned Hinata participating in the Chuunin Exams. What did the Hyuuga heiress do to deserve such hostility from Neji? Even though most of the anger was directed at the thought of Hinata, TenTen didn't like the fact that he'd treated her the way he did. Besides, she doubted Hinata did anything bad to Neji. She was just too nice of a person.

Neji was in his apartment contemplating what he learned earlier today. Fate was definitely on his side. The Chuunin Exams was the perfect arena for him to take his revenge on the Main family for what they did to him. It was common for someone to die during those exams, so it was perfect. He was smirking evilly; he couldn't wait for the exams to begin.

The next day, Team Gai met up for training, but TenTen pointedly ignored Neji. Gai was surprised to see Neji sporting a bruise on his face. When he asked what happened, Neji said it happened when he was sparring. He didn't need to be chained to TenTen again or lose his status as a shinobi. When Gai had Neji and TenTen train together so he could help Lee improve his taijutsu more, Neji felt a small sense of dread for some reason. He decided to shake it off though.

He soon realized that he should've paid attention to that sense because TenTen began to throw barrage after barrage of weapons at him. Every time he thought he was finished dodging weapons, more would come his way. Fatigue was beginning to creep up on him, and he was sliced on the arm by one of the many sharp weapons thrown by the weapons handler. He surmised he must've really made her mad.

"You win," said Neji while breathing heavily.

"What are you talking about Hyuuga?" said TenTen coldly. "I'm not even halfway finished."

She took out more weapon scrolls and twirled them in her hand. Neji eyed them warily; he didn't know if he could keep dodging. She might actually mortally wound him if they kept this up.

"I was wrong to treat you like I did yesterday," said Neji as TenTen summoned more weapons.

TenTen's hand paused midair as she looked at the Hyuuga prodigy. "Is this some kind of trick Hyuuga? Because I'm not gonna fall for it, bastard."

"I'm serious TenTen," said Neji. "If we keep this up, you might kill me."

"That's part of the plan," said TenTen angrily. "Except it'll be an 'accident' if anyone asks."

Neji sighed; how was he going to get revenge on the Main family if he got killed by a crazy kunoichi with deadly accuracy? He had to think of something to appease her, and he had to do it fast.

"I…" began Neji. Apologizing _really_ wasn't his forte.

"You what Hyuuga?" asked TenTen impatiently.

Neji sighed heavily. "Look, I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean to take my anger out on you."

TenTen's angry face began to relax. Neji took it as a good sign and prayed to Kami that he didn't mess this up. He had things to do in his future after all. Like kill Hinata for instance.

"You're my friend… actually you're my only friend," admitted Neji. "I shouldn't have pushed you away."

TenTen began approaching him, an appreciative look on her face. Inwardly, Neji sighed with relief. He didn't expect the punch to his bruised cheek though. Whipping his face back to glare at her, the kunoichi had a glare on her face as well.

"Do it again and you won't have little Hyuugas of your own running around," she whispered ominously to the Hyuuga prodigy.

Neji had to admit, the expression she wore and the threat to his manhood was pretty scary. He wouldn't put it past her to do something like that either, so he just nodded showing that he understood.

"Good," said TenTen then smiled at him.

'_Is she bipolar or something?_' thought Neji to himself. That girl was definitely damn scary when she wanted to be. He was just glad he didn't have to continue dodging weapons for his life.

"We'll start our extra training again tomorrow," said TenTen. "Later Neji."

TenTen then disappeared from sight, leaving Neji standing in a clearing surrounded by weapons. It was quite extraordinary that a 13 year old girl was able to throw so many weapons in such a short span of time. Then again, it was amazing that a 13 year old Hyuuga like him was able to master the art of Jyuuken, so he wasn't overly surprised. He just needed to figure out a way to defend himself against her barrages of weapons. He walked home contemplating what he could do, but it was ruined when the stampede of fangirls began chasing him. A little extra exercise never hurt anyone right?

TenTen arrived at her apartment and made a beeline for the shower. It was still early in the day, so she decided to walk around the village for the rest of the day. After her shower, she decided to put her hair in a single ponytail instead of the twin buns she usually sported, and put on a gray tank top with black shorts as opposed to her usual pink and green ensemble. After putting on her black ninja sandals and grabbing some weapon scrolls, TenTen was out of her apartment. It was a warm day and she welcomed the sunlight beaming on her happily. While walking, her stomach growled loudly. People who walked past her looked at her funny, and the kunoichi smiled sheepishly. Deciding she wanted some ramen, she headed for Ichiraku Ramen.

"Another bowl ojii-chan," came a loud voice sitting on one of the stools.

"Coming right up!" came the voice of an older male.

"Konnichiwa!" greeted TenTen as she entered the small restaurant.

"Oh, hello TenTen-san," greeted Teuchi, the owner. "What'll it be?"

"One miso pork ramen, please Teuchi-san," replied TenTen politely.

"Coming right up!" he said happily.

"Anything to drink TenTen-chan?" asked Ayame as she approached the counter.

"Green tea," said TenTen. "Thanks Ayame-chan!"

She looked to her right and saw a boy in a bright orange jumpsuit inhaling his ramen as if it were the last supply on earth. His hair was a bright blonde color that reminded her of the sun, and his skin was a nice bronze color. While examining the boy next to her, some of the broth from his ramen hit her arm.

"Eww…" said TenTen as she grabbed a napkin and wiped it off. "Can you eat a little more calmly please?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Nee-chan!" said the boy as he looked at her with a sheepish smile on his face.

As she looked at his face, she saw he had the brightest, clearest blue eyes she ever saw. It reminded her of a perfect summer day. She also noticed the markings on his cheeks; they reminded her of whiskers.

"Don't worry, it's alright," said TenTen with a reassuring smile. "The ramen is good here after all."

"It's the best in the world, dattebayo!" he said happily.

TenTen laughed at the boy. She liked his enthusiasm; it wasn't as bad as Lee's.

"I'm TenTen," said TenTen with a light laugh.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" said the boy proudly as he pointed to himself. "I'm going to become the Hokage one day, dattebayo!"

"Nice to meet you Naruto," said TenTen.

"Nice to meet you too TenTen-nee-chan!" said Naruto happily.

TenTen's ramen was served to her, and after saying a quick "Itadakimasu", she began to eat her bowl. Naruto was already on his 8th bowl, which surprised TenTen. How did he manage to keep all of that down?

"Are you a Genin too?" asked Naruto after finishing his ramen.

"Yeah," replied TenTen. "I've been one for about a year now."

"Awesome! I'm a rookie," replied Naruto.

"Who's your sensei?" asked TenTen curiously.

"This perverted guy named Kakashi," said Naruto. "He's always reading that porn book of his!"

"Kakashi?" wondered TenTen. "Oh! I remember him. My sensei says that Kakashi is his 'eternal rival' or something weird like that."

The two continued to talk for a while. TenTen enjoyed Naruto's company and wondered if this is what having a little brother felt like. After TenTen paid for her meal, she began her journey through the village again. Talking with Naruto had her in a good mood. Even though he was clumsy and a knucklehead, she liked the younger Genin. After walking through nearly the entire village, TenTen decided to go to the training grounds. She was glad she brought the scrolls with her.

Neji was leaving out of his apartment to take a walk through the village. As he passed by the Hyuuga Compound, he saw Hinata. He glared hard at the younger Hyuuga. He really couldn't wait for the Chuunin Exams. Hinata looked up from what she was doing and saw Neji glaring at her. Her face immediately turned a scarlet color and she looked down while poking her fingers together. Neji scoffed at the action and continued his walk.

After walking through the village for a while, the Hyuuga prodigy became bored. He was glad he didn't run into any more fangirls, but he needed something to do. Deciding to meditate, he began walking toward the training grounds. He activated his Byakugan to make sure no fangirls were stalking him or waiting to ambush him. As he neared the training grounds, he saw that there was one girl there. From what he could tell, the chakra flow looked like TenTen's. The Hyuuga prodigy smirked; they did have some things in common. Neji deactivated his Byakugan and continued on his way to the training grounds.

"I guess we had the same idea, huh?" said Neji as he landed.

When he looked up, he was confused. The girl in front of him didn't look like TenTen at all, at least the back of her didn't. TenTen always wore pink and green, and had two buns atop her head.

"I guess we did Neji," replied the girl.

'_She sounds just like TenTen. Can this really be her?_' thought Neji. The girl turned around to face him, and his eyes widened a fraction. It was definitely TenTen, but she looked much different than usual. Instead of the extreme tomboyish look she always had, she actually looked kind of girly. This caught Neji off guard because TenTen wasn't exactly the epitome of girly.

"Neji? NEJI!" yelled TenTen, snapping the Hyuuga out of his musings.

"You look… different," said Neji after some hesitation.

"You don't say?" said TenTen sarcastically. "I know I look different, but I don't need you berating me."

"I think you look good," said Neji before he could stop himself.

Two pairs of eyes widened after that. A blush was creeping up TenTen's cheeks, and she fought it down furiously. Neji was mentally kicking himself for saying that. He didn't mean for it to slip out, but it was true. He stopped himself from continuing that thought, and cursed puberty for deciding to rear its ugly head now.

"Um… thanks Neji," said TenTen shyly.

After the awkward moment was over, the two brunets decided to train together. Both of their minds were plagued by what Neji said, which distracted them from their current spar. Since they were both in their own separate little world, Neji tripped rather ungracefully and crashed into TenTen. Both of them fell to the ground with an audible _thud_.

"What the hell Neji?" said TenTen angrily with her eyes closed, trying to will away the dull pain that came with the collision.

"I apologize," said Neji with his eyes closed as well, preparing for the kunoichi's wrath. Even though he knew Jyuuken, he wouldn't use it on a teammate.

Two pairs of eyes opened slowly. Ivory eyes met brown eyes, and they realized that their noses were barely touching. A flush began to color TenTen's cheeks and Neji could feel one of his own creeping up his neck. Both were panting slightly, and their breaths mingled. Looking at her this close, Neji thought that she was stunning despite her tomboyish ways. He pushed a stray lock of her hair behind her head without thinking, and TenTen closed her eyes. As they opened again, the kunoichi closely examined the Hyuuga as well, and even though she was reluctant to admit it to herself, he was rather handsome. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, as if they were under a spell. Suddenly, the loud sounds of Gai and Lee approaching snapped them out of their trance and Neji quickly got up. TenTen got up as well and dusted herself off.

"Um…" began TenTen feeling extremely awkward. "I gotta go. See you tomorrow Neji."

"Ja…" said Neji feeling awkward as well.

Once TenTen reached her apartment, a full blush engulfed her face. What the hell happened back there and why didn't she try to stop it? The events that just happened flashed through her mind, and her heart began racing. After being friends for so long, did she unknowingly fall for the ice prince known as Hyuuga Neji? '_No, I can't fall for him_,' she thought as she shook her head furiously. They were friends, but most of all, they were rivals! Something like this wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to hate each other! Deciding that she was just going to act like that scene never happened because there was no way in hell she could like _Neji_ of all people in that way, TenTen prepared for bed.

Neji stormed into his apartment and sat on his bed with his head in his hands. He still didn't know what possessed him to behave in such a manner. Images of TenTen flashed through his mind and his heart began to speed up. He knew what it meant, but decided denying it was a much better option than accepting it. There was no way in the world he could like TenTen. That was like telling him the sky was green. Deciding to block out today's events from his mind forever, Neji decided go to sleep. However, as soon as he closed his eyes, Neji's mind replayed what happened earlier with TenTen.

Neji came to a conclusion after his eyes snapped open: puberty sucked.

* * *

**Well that's the end of Chapter 7! What'd you think? I hope I did alright LOL… Please leave a review. I'd appreciate it so much. By the way "Janken" is the Japanese version of Rock, Paper, Scissors if you didn't figure it out. Next chapter will have the Chuunin Exams for sure. Well, I don't have much to say except see you next update!**

**KuroiOokami89**


	8. Chapter 8

**You know what? Motivation freakin' rocks! The NejiTen mojo has been flowing a lot more lately, perhaps thanks to all the NejiTen fics I've been reading LOL… seriously, I'm glad that I'm getting positive feedback about the story (wish there were more reviews though :P), and I'm glad this story is going rather well. I'm sorry for not replying to reviews last chapter, but I just got finished with exams. Oh, just so you know, the NejiTen relationship will NOT happen now… it'll happen much later in the story. But that doesn't mean that there can't be fluffy moments right? Anyhoo, we're finally at the Chuunin Exams! Of course, this will span a few chapters, so enjoy the ride! =)**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto and all related characters are the property of Kishimoto Masashi-sama. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made from this fic._

* * *

The time had finally arrived: the Chuunin Exams. Team Gai was anxious to start, since they weren't able to participate when they were still rookies. Gai said something about wanting them to have more experience before taking on something so important. Of course, the three Genin didn't like it, but they had to do as their sensei said.

TenTen and Neji both held true to their personal promises and didn't mention the incident that happened only a few weeks ago, and acted as if nothing happened. Neji was thankful that whenever he saw TenTen, he saw the tomboyish TenTen and not the stunning TenTen he saw in his mind's eye every time he tried to sleep or meditate. TenTen felt awkward around Neji at first, and couldn't look him in the eye without a slight blush creeping to her cheeks. She slowly became more comfortable around the Hyuuga prodigy again, and they fell into their normal routine in no time.

Team Gai went to the Academy as Gai instructed them to and began their journey to Room 301. On their way, they heard a ruckus which they recognized as fellow Genin. Feeling curious, they made their way over to the large crowd forming in front of one of the rooms.

"This is a genjutsu," muttered Neji to his teammates.

"I knew it," whispered TenTen in response.

"Thank you for informing me," said Lee while whispering himself, which surprised his teammates. Seems he didn't forget the promise the three of them made.

"What's going on?" asked TenTen casually.

"They won't let us into the room!" exclaimed a male Genin with black hair. "We're here for the Chuunin Exams!"

"Get out of our way!" yelled another random Genin. Soon the crowd was in an uproar.

"We're just trying to save you the embarrassment of failing," said one of the Genin in front of the door. He had a bandage across his nose.

Neji moved away from the crowd a bit and activated his Byakugan. After taking a closer look at the two in front of the door, he realized it was the two Chuunin that were always stationed by the entrance of the village. Deactivating his Kekkei Genkai, he approached the Genin and his teammates. From his peripheral, he saw another Genin team approaching them. Not giving them another thought, he proceeded to his team.

"Come on, let us in," said Lee. "We all wish to show off how youthful and full of energy we are!"

Neji smirked; so Lee decided to play along with the guise. It was amusing.

"I said no!" exclaimed the other Genin standing in front of the door.

Without warning, he punched Lee in the face. Lee fell backwards and TenTen rushed to his side. Knowing he wasn't really hurt, she decided to be dramatic.

"Lee! Are you alright?" she asked, her voice filled with concern. She sounded rather convincing, if she did say so herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine TenTen," said Lee while wiping his mouth.

"You know, that wasn't a very nice thing to do," said TenTen as she approached the two in front of the door. "Please let us in."

"Didn't you hear him the first time?" asked the Genin with the bandage across his nose. "You're not getting in!"

He then hit TenTen. It didn't hurt her at all, but since she was playing Drama Queen right now, she made sure to play the part of damsel in distress. She fell to the floor next to Lee and held her cheek. She _really_ wanted to pummel the guy, but she remembered her promise.

Neji, on the other hand, felt his hand ball into a tight fist. He knew TenTen was alright; she was much stronger than she looked. However, just seeing her get hit by someone like that made his blood boil. Keeping his emotionless mask on, he just remained where he was and watched the scene before him.

"You might not want to let them in, but you will let me in," said a smooth voice.

TenTen looked around to find the source of the voice, and found a Genin with raven hair and onyx eyes. He was almost as pale as Neji, and wore blue and white. His hitai-ate adorned his forehead. To his left, was someone she immediately recognized. '_Naruto?_' she thought to herself. She was happy to see the blond again. To the raven's right was a girl with bubblegum pink hair and big emerald colored eyes. Her hitai-ate was acting as a ribbon for her hair, only allowing her bangs to frame her face. She wore a red top that resembled a dress, and tight black shorts underneath. '_Huh, so that's Kakashi's team_,' TenTen thought. '_The raven is kinda cute._'

"We're just trying to spare the weaklings," said one of the Genin at the door arrogantly. "You should be thankful."

"Whatever," said the raven. "I'm going to Room 301."

The crowd of Genin surrounding the door voiced their confusion. The raven rolled his eyes.

"This is a genjutsu," said the raven coolly. "Sakura must've noticed it first, didn't you Sakura?"

"Hai Sasuke-kun," replied the pinkette, now known as Sakura. "This is the second floor."

The crowd of Genin sounded even more confused. Soon the door in front of them became blurry, and indeed revealed that they were standing in front of Room 201 and not 301.

"That's very clever of you," said the Genin with the bandage.

"But all you did was see through it!" yelled the other Genin and threw a punch toward Sasuke.

Sasuke threw a kick in retaliation, but before either of them could hit the other, both blows were blocked. Standing between them was Lee, holding Sasuke's foot and the other's fist. Both looked at Lee with slight surprise.

"There will be time to fight later," said Lee. "But not now."

The two Genin in front of the door left, and the Genin crowd dispersed. TenTen and Neji approached Lee as Sakura and Naruto approached Sasuke.

"You broke the promise Lee," said Neji. "Didn't you say not to show our abilities yet?"

"Gomenasai," said Lee as he bowed to his teammates.

Lee then looked at the pink haired girl in front of him, and TenTen could've swore she saw hearts dancing in his eyes. She sighed, and Neji rolled his eyes as Lee approached her.

"Hello, I'm Rock Lee! What is your name?" asked Lee as he took one of Sakura's hands.

"S-Sakura…" said Sakura feeling slightly creeped out.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl!" exclaimed Lee. "We should go on a date tonight!"

"U-um…" began Sakura, feeling a little flustered. "Actually, I can't."

"Oh, that's alright," said Lee as his face fell. "Some other time then!"

While Lee was trying to woo Sakura, TenTen noticed Sasuke's slight glare aimed at the older boy. TenTen smirked; so he liked the pinkette too. How cute!

"TenTen-nee-chan!" yelled Naruto as he waved.

"Naruto!" exclaimed TenTen as she approached the blond and gave him a fist bump. "Just call me TenTen."

"Okay TenTen!" said Naruto happily. "Are you excited for the Chuunin Exams too?"

"I'm so pumped! I can't wait!" said TenTen happily.

While the two of them talked, Neji approached Sasuke.

"Hey, what's your name?" said Neji.

"When asking for someone's name, you should give yours first," said Sasuke with a glare.

"Are you a rookie?" asked Neji, completely ignoring Sasuke.

"I don't have to answer you," said Sasuke coldly.

"What?" said Neji angrily as he glared at the younger boy.

"Come on Naruto, Sasuke-kun!" exclaimed Sakura as she grabbed their hands.

"W-wait Sakura! Don't pull…" said Sasuke as Sakura continued to drag him and Naruto away.

TenTen noticed the slight blush on Sasuke's face and smiled; she really thought it made the raven look even cuter. While Neji glared at the raven's back, he noticed an emblem on it. It was a fan blowing what appeared to be flames.

"Uchiha… Uchiha Sasuke?" muttered Neji to himself trying to remember why the name was so familiar.

Right as Neji remembered why Sasuke's name was familiar, he heard TenTen speaking.

"Come on you guys before _we're_ late!" she exclaimed while pushing him and Lee.

"I have something to do, I'll be right back," said Lee and walked in the opposite direction.

"O…kay…" replied TenTen as she noticed Lee quickly disappeared.

She then shrugged and walked in stride with the Hyuuga prodigy. As they neared Room 301, Lee appeared, and he looked pretty beaten up.

"Lee! What happened?" asked TenTen approaching her other teammate.

"Gai-sensei," was all he said.

TenTen shrugged, stood in front of the door. She then turned to her teammates excitedly.

"You guys ready?" she asked anxiously.

"Will you just open the door already baka kunoichi?" said Neji with a slightly impatient tone.

"Meanie…" muttered TenTen as she glared at the Hyuuga before opening the door.

As they stepped inside the room, they saw many Genin from the different shinobi villages. Some of them looked old enough to be Chuunin or higher. As they made their way farther into the room, TenTen noticed short dark blue hair. Smiling, she dragged her two teammates toward the person.

"Hina-chan!" called TenTen.

Neji's eyes immediately snapped up to the girl that they were quickly approaching. He managed to escape TenTen's vice-like grip and sit down somewhere. If he saw Hinata now, he'd definitely try to kill her.

"Hinata!" called TenTen again.

The blue haired person finally looked in her direction. Hinata had short blue hair and eyes the same as Neji's, except her eyes looked more lavender while Neji's had a more silver-ish color to them; they also didn't look as cold and emotionless. She had pale skin as well but appeared to be slightly darker Neji and she wore what looked like an Eskimo jacket and navy capris. She smiled kindly at TenTen and bowed slightly.

"K-konnichiwa TenTen-san," said Hinata with her soft voice.

"No need to be so formal Hina-chan!" said TenTen with a smile. "I wanted to introduce you to my teammates! This is Rock Lee."

Lee then approached Hinata and shook her hand enthusiastically while Hinata stuttered out a greeting.

"And… hey, where'd Neji go?" she asked as she found her other hand was empty. "I could've sworn he was just here."

Hinata's eyes widened and then went downcast. It didn't go unnoticed by TenTen and she looked at the girl worriedly.

"Anyway," said TenTen steering the conversation away from Neji, "where's your team?"

"O-oh!" said Hinata. "T-This is I-Inuzuka Kiba-kun, his dog Akamaru-kun and A-Aburame Shino-kun."

"What's up?" said the boy known as Kiba happily. He was tan with dark eyes and red triangles on his face. He wore a gray parka and had a small dog on top of his head. Akamaru yipped happily.

TenTen, however, found Shino to be quite creepy. He wore a long trench coat that covered half of his face and wore dark shades. He was incredibly quiet, and just nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well, we have to go back to our antisocial teammate now, so we'll see you guys later!" said TenTen as she grabbed Lee. "Good luck on the exams!"

"Y-You too, TenTen-san!" said Hinata.

"Why didn't Neji come with us to greet that youthful team?" asked Lee.

"I don't know. Maybe he's just being a- Shit!" said TenTen as she realized something.

"TenTen, watch your language!" said Lee as he gasped.

'_Of course! How could I have been so stupid?_' thought TenTen to herself. '_He _hates_ Hinata. That's why he didn't come with us!_' She then mentally kicked herself. How could she have forgotten something so important?

"There's Neji!" said Lee, snapping TenTen from her thoughts. The two joined their stoic teammate. "Why didn't you come with us Neji?"

"Shut up, Lee," said Neji coldly.

Lee was about to yell, but TenTen grabbed his arm and gave him a look that said Neji was just being prissy. The taijutsu specialist just sighed and let it go.

"Neji," said TenTen.

Said Hyuuga ignored her.

"Neeeejjjjjiiiiii," said TenTen once again. She was ignored again.

"Neji-wedgie," said TenTen while imitating one of his fangirls. Neji's eye ticked slightly.

"Neji the Ice Princess," said TenTen, starting to feel angry. Neji's eye began to twitch, but he still ignored her.

'_He wants to ignore me huh? Well, I WON'T BE IGNORED!_' thought TenTen evilly.

"Neji the Hermaphrodite!" she said spitefully. Neji glared at her.

"Good, now that I have your attention," said TenTen with a victorious smirk, "I want you to promise me something."

"Hn," replied Neji.

"Neji this is serious, and I swear for Bob if you don't listen to me, I WILL PIN YOU TO THE WALL WITH MY KUNAI AGAIN!" said the weapons handler angrily.

"Um, TenTen?" said Lee with a slight shake to his voice.

"What is it Lee?" asked TenTen in a huff.

"…who's Bob?"

There was a brief silence in which TenTen just stared at Lee like he grew another head.

"Not important!" exclaimed TenTen and turned back to her other teammate. "Neji, this isn't an idle threat either."

She then made the scary face that intimidated Neji (not that he'd ever admit it) and pulled out some of her kunai. Sighing, Neji gave the kunoichi his full attention. He really didn't want to make a scene in front of all of these people.

"What TenTen?" he asked in a bored tone.

"I want you to promise me you won't let what happened when you were 4 affect you during this exam," said TenTen seriously, making sure Lee wasn't paying attention.

How could she ask him to do such a thing? Better yet, how did she even _know_ that he was planning on doing something in the first place? He decided that he was not going to promise the kunoichi that and glared at her defiantly.

"No," he said flatly.

"Hyuuga Neji," TenTen growled.

"Why should I promise you that?" he asked coldly. "This is my chance to avenge my father."

"You will not put your status as well as Lee's and mine in jeopardy for something like this Neji!" exclaimed TenTen angrily. "I refuse to be demoted because of you!"

"It's nothing for you to worry about TenTen," said Neji. "It's Hyuuga business."

"It's my business when it comes to my best friend!" she hissed. "Just because _you _wouldn't care what'd happen to you, _I_ do! Damn it Neji! I'm not gonna let you waste your future on this! Didn't your father want you to become something better than what you are now?"

Neji's retort died in his mouth. TenTen actually _cared_? That had to be hard for her to admit, especially since she had so much pride. However, since she did admit it, it meant she was being extremely serious. '_Damn it_,' thought Neji.

"Fine," he muttered.

"What?" asked TenTen, genuinely surprised.

"I said fine," said Neji. "I promise I won't let family affairs affect me during the exam."

"Thanks Neji," said TenTen with a warm smile and squeezed his hand.

The Hyuuga prodigy could've swore that his heart actually skipped a couple of beats. Her smile was breathtaking, and her warm touch sent jolts through his body. She had surprisingly soft hands for a weapons handler. He gave a slight grin in return. Suddenly, the door to the room burst open loudly and completely ruined the moment, even if it was only one-sided.

"I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO AND I'LL DEFEAT ALL OF YOU!" came the loud voice of Naruto.

"Shut up Naruto-baka!" said Sakura as she punched him on the head.

"Sakura-chan is so mean," said Naruto as tears fell.

"Hn, dobe," said Sasuke.

"Shut up teme!" said Naruto angrily.

TenTen sighed; Naruto really was something else. She liked the kid, she really did, but she didn't think it was the best idea to get on the bad side of so many people. '_I hope he'll be alright_,' she thought.

"Oi, Hinata!" called Naruto.

TenTen watched the whole thing from her seat. Hinata took one look at Naruto, and her face immediately began to turn red. The closer he got, the redder her face. '_Aww, so she likes Naruto! How sweet!_' thought TenTen with a smile.

"H-h-hello N-Na-Naruto-kun," said Hinata.

'_Wow, her stutter is even worse when he's around_,' thought TenTen with a giggle.

"We're gonna kick ass at this exam, right Hinata?" asked Naruto happily as he put an arm around her shoulder, not realizing the effect he was having on her.

"H-hai…" said Hinata weakly.

"Sasuke-kun!" came an unfamiliar voice.

Being the curious person she was, TenTen turned to see what was going on. She saw a girl that was the same age as Naruto and the others. '_Must be another of the Konoha rookies_,' thought TenTen. This kunoichi had platinum blonde hair that was in a high ponytail and light blue eyes. She wore a formfitting purple outfit similar to Sakura's with her hitai-ate around her waist like a belt. She had her arms around Sasuke from behind, and said raven looked less than pleased to have her hanging on him.

"What is it Ino?" asked Sasuke in a monotone.

"Let's go on a date," said the girl now known as Ino with a sickening smile.

'_Oh great, a fangirl_,' thought TenTen as she rolled her eyes.

"No," said the Uchiha flatly. "Now get off of me."

"You're so mean Sasuke-kun!" said the blonde with a pout.

"Shut up Ino-pig," said Sakura feeling annoyed.

"You're just jealous that Sasuke-kun likes me better Forehead!" said Ino angrily.

"I don't like you Ino," said Sasuke flatly.

"See?" said Sakura triumphantly. "Now get off of him."

"Hmph," said Ino while she walked away.

"Well, that was weird," muttered TenTen.

Suddenly, a plume of smoke appeared in front of the classroom. Once it dissipated, an intimidating looking man stood before them. He had a Konoha hitai-ate that he wore as a beanie and his face was marred with scars. Silence reigned in the room as everyone looked at him. Some people began to murmur, wondering who he was, but his booming voice shut them up immediately.

"Be quiet!" he bellowed. "I'm Morino Ibiki, and I will be your proctor for the first part of the Chuunin Exams."

TenTen gulped a little. She didn't like the evil smirk on his face. She hoped she could handle this man's overwhelming presence as well as the exam.

* * *

**Well I'm gonna end it right there. What'd you guys and gals think? P****lease drop a review telling me what you thought of this chapter. I'd really appreciate it. See you next update!**

**KuroiOokami89**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys and gals! I just wanna say thanks for the feedback that you've been sending. It makes me so happy and it encourages me to update more quickly. I wanted to update sooner, but my mind wasn't cooperating with me. Well, more like the plot bunnies really. I was getting ideas for future chapters, _then_ I got an idea for a NejiTen oneshot. The oneshot might not happen though. The plot bunnies for that came to me while I was sleeping, and I got a VERY vivid look at how that would turn out. Turns out they were citrus plot bunnies. It was such a steamy story that I woke up blushing LOL. Alright, I'm gonna let you all start reading now, so here's Chapter 9! Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto and all related characters are the property of Kishimoto Masashi-sama. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made from this fic._

* * *

The man now known as Ibiki began to smirk as the confident looks the Genin had began to disappear. Neji kept an emotionless face, Lee still looked excited, and TenTen was beginning to panic inwardly. The time had finally arrived, and now she wasn't so sure about this.

The Genin in the room had to pick a number from a basket that the officers along with Ibiki held to determine where they would sit. TenTen sat in her designated seat, and saw the Lee was a row behind her, and Neji was behind her as well, but to her left. Two rows front of her, she saw that Hinata and Naruto were sitting next to each other. The weapons handler giggled to herself as she saw that the Hyuuga heiress was trying her best not to faint. Ibiki stood in front of the classroom once again and began to speak.

"Your first exam will be a written one. You have 10 questions to answer, each one worth one point," explained Ibiki as the officers began to pass out the exam. "You have 1 hour for the test. The last question will be asked after 45 minutes have elapsed."

"Why?" asked a random Genin.

"Because I said so. Now shut up," said Ibiki as he glared.

The majority of Genin in the class flinched at his glare.

"Now, this test uses a subtraction system," said Ibiki. "You begin with 10 points. For each question you get wrong, you lose a point. This is also a team test, so whether you pass or fail will be decided by the total score of your teammates."

"Why is it a team test?" asked Sakura.

"You don't have the right to question me," said Ibiki menacingly. "There's a reason, so shut up and listen."

Sakura sank into her seat a little. TenTen felt sorry for the girl.

"Here's the most important rule," said Ibiki. "If anyone is caught cheating during the exam, they will have 2 points subtracted each time. This means there will be some of you that will lose all of your points during the exam and be asked to leave. As shinobi trying to reach the Chuunin level, be proud ninjas. The pathetic ones that get caught cheating will be destroying themselves."

TenTen shifted nervously in her seat. '_There's more than one way to lose points? Great_,' she thought bitterly.

"Here's the final rule," said Ibiki. "People that lose their points during the test or don't answer any questions correctly will fail along with their 2 teammates."

This caused a ruckus in the classroom. This caused TenTen to panic even more. She didn't want her teammates to fail because of her! She tried to calm herself, but it wasn't helping much. She looked to her teammates; Lee was giving her the "nice guy" pose while sitting down, and Neji smirked and nodded at her. TenTen smiled at her teammates; if they had confidence in her, she couldn't possibly let them down, right?

"Begin!" yelled Ibiki, and the Genin began to work.

TenTen took a cleansing breath and looked down at her paper. She then looked at it in confusion.

'_What the hell? I don't know the answer to any of these!_' she cried mentally. '_Okay, calm down TenTen. Calm down and think rationally._'

Neji was looking at his test paper with a smirk. He couldn't answer any of the questions, which meant that there was a hidden message in what their proctor said. Entering a meditative state, he began to think about what Ibiki told them before they began the test.

"_As shinobi trying to reach Chuunin rank, be proud ninjas…_" echoed through his mind.

The Hyuuga prodigy's eyebrows furrowed; there had to be something that was helpful.

"_The pathetic ones that are caught cheating will only be destroying themselves_," rang through his mind as well.

'_That's it! They're testing our ability to gather information_,' thought Neji as his eyes opened. '_I just hope Lee and TenTen figure it out._'

TenTen had indeed figured out what was being tested. She needed a distraction, and quick. Luck was apparently on her side because none other than Gai burst into the room yelling about how youthful his team was. It took Ibiki and all of the officers just to get the Jounin out. Using this opportunity and taking out the mirror she attached to kunai, TenTen threw it with blinding speed at the ceiling, hiding it in one of the light fixtures. She had transparent wire attached to her fingers to adjust the mirror. The kunoichi was beyond happy that she created the contraption to help scouting on missions. As TenTen began to adjust it so she can see the correct answers fully, she quickly told Lee that if he could see the answers, touch his hitai-ate. When she looked back in the mirror, she saw that Lee was putting his hitai-ate around his head, signaling that he could see the answers as well. Sighing in relief, TenTen began copying the answers.

Neji looked at his teammates feeling proud; he knew TenTen wasn't second in their class for nothing. Closing his eyes briefly, the Hyuuga prodigy activated his Byakugan. Focusing on the person in front of him, he began copying the answers. He was glad Fate was kind enough to have someone who knew the answers sit in front of him.

Suddenly, the sound of a kunai connecting with the wood of a desk could be heard. All of the Genin in the room looked to where the kunai landed. TenTen saw that it was the row in between hers and Naruto's.

"What was that for?" asked the Genin who had his test ripped by the kunai.

"You messed up 5 times, which means you fail," said one of the officers.

"T-That can't be…" said the Genin incredulously.

"You and your two teammates, get out right now," said Ibiki.

"Damn it…" muttered one of the Genin as they left.

Time passed by rather quickly, and about 13 of the teams were asked to leave. Then the sound of Ibiki slamming the desk in front of him with his hand had all of the remaining Genin snap their heads up to look at him.

"45 minutes have passed since the test began," said Ibiki. "It's time for the final question. There are special rules for this question."

TenTen fidgeted nervously in her seat; she really wanted to get this part of the test over and done with.

"Here are the rules," began Ibiki. "First, you have to choose if you're going to take it or not."

"What happens if we choose not to?" yelled a Suna kunoichi with sandy blonde hair in four pigtails.

"If you choose not to take it, your points will be reduced to zero and you fail along with your two teammates," said Ibiki seriously.

"Of course we'll decide to take the question then!" yelled a random Genin.

"Now, here's the other rule," said Ibiki.

TenTen didn't like where this was going at all. What kind of question is the final one?

"If you choose to take it, and get it wrong, that person will remain a Genin for the remainder of their shinobi career," said Ibiki.

The room went into an uproar after that. The weapons handler's mind began racing. This Ibiki guy must be taking real pleasure in the reaction he was receiving, she just knew it.

"What kind of rule is that?" exclaimed Kiba angrily while standing up. "There are people here who have taken the exam before!"

"It's unlucky for you then," said Ibiki with a menacing smirk. "This year, it's my rules."

Kiba sat down while glaring at the Special Jounin angrily.

"But I am going to give you a way out," said Ibiki. "Those of you who aren't confident can choose to not take it, and try again next year."

TenTen began shaking in her seat. Either not take the question, fail with her two teammates, and try again next year, or take the question, get it wrong, and remain a Genin forever.

'_Damn it! Both choices are bad!_' thought TenTen frantically. '_What should I do?_'

"Those of you who don't want to take it, raise your hand," said Ibiki.

While TenTen had her internal debate, she saw a hand go into the air.

"I… I won't take it!" yelled a Konoha Genin. "Gennai, Inoho, I'm so sorry."

Soon, many other hands began to rise into the air. The brunette really began to feel panicky. She saw that Naruto was also feeling the panic as well. This was definitely one of the toughest decisions to make in their young shinobi career. TenTen looked to her teammates, hoping they'd give her the courage to proceed. Neji was sitting in his seat coolly, as if this test wasn't important. He then gave her a look that said "you better not try to quit on us". TenTen smiled shakily at him. She then looked to Lee; he still has his hitai-ate on his head, but he gave TenTen an encouraging smile. Feeling slightly better, she turned forward, only to have her eyes widen in surprise.

Naruto's hand was raised.

'_Naruto…_,' thought TenTen sadly. She didn't want the boy who instantly became a little brother to her to quit now.

Suddenly, Naruto's hand slammed onto his desk.

"Don't underestimate me! I won't run!" exclaimed Naruto. "I'll take it! Even if I'm a Genin forever, I'll become the Hokage anyway, so I don't care! I'm not afraid!"

TenTen smiled at the blond; he really was loud and gutsy. His words rang in her head, and gave her the boost she needed. Even if she remained a Genin forever, she _will_ become one of the strongest kunoichi of the village!

"I'll ask one more time," said Ibiki seriously. "This is your last chance to quit."

"I don't go back on my words. That's my ninja way," said Naruto confidently.

"I see…" said Ibiki as he saw none of the other Genin were moving to leave. "Good decisions."

The remaining Genin in the room waited anxiously to hear the last question.

"Now, to those still here," began Ibiki. "Congratulations on passing the first test!"

The looks of anxiousness turned into looks of confusion.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura. "What about the tenth question?"

'_That's a good question_,' thought TenTen. '_Who knew this exam would be so confusing?_'

"There was never such a question," said Ibiki with a sheepish smile. "Or, you can say that the choices I gave you were the last question."

TenTen held her head in her hands. A migraine she didn't need right now was forming, and she just wanted to slam her head against the desk. All of that drama for nothing?

"So the other questions were useless then!" exclaimed the sandy blonde Suna kunoichi.

'_At least someone shares my sentiments_,' thought TenTen bitterly.

"Those questions served their purpose," said Ibiki, "which was to test your individual information gathering skills."

Neji sighed; there were too many people asking questions about how this guy decided to run this exam. He was ready to leave already!

"…The first test of the Chuunin Exam is now finished," he heard Ibiki say. "I wish you all luck."

Just when he was ready to get up and leave, Neji heard a crash. He saw a black bundle come through the window and kunai dug itself into opposite walls to hold up the black material. He heard Ibiki sigh, and knew this was going to be troublesome. Out of the bundle and in a flash of smoke appeared a woman who looked to be of Jounin rank. She had purple hair and matching purple eyes. She wore a fishnet top, a skirt with fish net shorts underneath, and a trench coat.

"This is no time to celebrate!" she yelled.

Everyone looked at her in awe, some looked at her with slight fear.

"I'm Mitarashi Anko, and I will be your proctor for the second test of the Chuunin Exam," said the woman now known as Anko with a malicious smirk.

Everyone looked at her weirdly as she examined the room. She then turned to Ibiki incredulously.

"Ibiki, you passed 26 teams?" she asked with surprise. "The test was too easy this time."

"There are better candidates this time," said Ibiki matter of factly.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter," said Anko. "I'll cut the total in half by the time my portion is over."

TenTen's eyes widened. Half of the teams will be gone by the end of the second part? This wasn't as easy as she thought it'd be.

"All of you will report to Practice Arena 44 in an hour," said Anko. "I will advise that you use that time to pack things you would usually take with you on a mission. Minus camping equipment."

With that, Anko disappeared in a plume of smoke. The remaining Genin teams rushed out of the room to prepare the necessary equipment. TenTen met up with her teammates outside of the Academy and pulled them to the side.

"Let's meet up by Ichiraku's in 45 minutes," said TenTen.

Lee and Neji agreed, and the three sped off toward their houses quickly. TenTen burst through the door of her apartment, hastily looking for everything that she'd need. She grabbed all of her weapon scrolls and stuffed them into her pouches. She grabbed more transparent wire and anything else she deemed significant. After packing whatever she could, the kunoichi grabbed a quick bite to eat, and hurried out of the door. Who knew looking for your things in a frenzy would make them harder to find?

Neji was calmly making his way to Ichiraku's to meet up with his teammates. Unsurprisingly, Lee was already there. Now, Neji didn't dislike Lee, but he found his enthusiasm pretty annoying. The one-sided "rivalry" was also pretty agitating, though he had to admit Lee was becoming fairly formidable thanks to Gai's tutelage. Not that he'd ever admit it.

"AH! NEJI, MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" yelled Lee as he saw the Hyuuga prodigy. "YOU'RE HERE! YOSH! NOW WE MUST WAIT FOR OUR YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM AND WE WILL BE OFF!"

"Lee, can you stop yelling please? I'm already here," said TenTen exasperatedly.

"TENTEN, YOU'RE HERE NOW TOO! LET'S GO TO THIS PRACTICE ARENA AND SHOW OFF OUR YOUTH!" yelled Lee.

Neji and TenTen rolled their eyes and followed their eccentric teammate to Anko's destination. When they arrived, they saw that most of the teams were there as well. Once the remaining teams arrived, Anko began to speak.

"Welcome to Practice Arena 44, also known as The Forest of Death," said Anko with sadistic glee. "Before I explain what you have to do for this test, you have to sign these forms. There will be deaths during this test, and if you don't sign this, your death will be my responsibility."

As the papers began to get passed around so that everyone had one, TenTen took hers worriedly. She didn't want to die yet! She still had so much to do.

"Stop looking so worried TenTen," said Neji. "Everything will be fine."

"I'm not worried!" said TenTen hastily. "I just can't wait to get started!"

"Hn, whatever," said Neji. TenTen glared.

"I'm going to explain the test now, and then you can sign the paper," said Anko. "After that, each team will check in at the booth behind me."

TenTen saw the booth Anko was talking about, then looked down at the paper she was holding. She had to do this; her team was counting on her!

"Simply put, the second test is for you to attempt the ultimate survival," explained Anko.

"It's a good thing Gai-sensei always has us doing survival training," muttered TenTen.

Anko then took out a map. "This is the area where the test is taking place. Around this arena, there are 44 locked gates. There's a forest, a river, and a tower that's in the center. The distance from the gates to the tower is about 10 kilometers. While you're in there, your task is to use your weapons and jutsu to compete in a no rules scroll battle."

"A scroll battle?" asked a random Genin.

"Yes," replied Anko. "You will fight over these scrolls, the Heaven and Earth scrolls."

She then held out two scrolls. One was white with the kanji for "heaven" and the other was a dark blue color with the kanji for "earth".

"Since there are 26 teams here, half will begin with the heaven scroll and the other half will begin with the earth scroll," said Anko. "To pass this test, you have to make it to the tower with both scrolls in your possession. You have exactly 5 days to complete this exam."

"What will we do for food?" asked another Genin.

"The forest is full of food," replied Anko. "You just have to watch out for poisonous plants, poisonous insects, and man-eating beasts. Oh, there is one important rule. You must NOT look inside the scrolls until you make it to the tower. A Chuunin will be asked to carry classified information, so this is to test your trustworthiness."

A lot of the Genin were glancing around nervously. TenTen double checked her equipment, then took out a kunai and began to twirl it in her hand. She was definitely feeling nervous now.

"That's all for explanations," said Anko. "Exchange your forms for your scroll, then choose a gate to start from. My last piece of advice: don't die."

Team by team, the Genin made their way to the booth to get their scrolls. Team Gai's turn approached quickly, and the trio received an earth scroll. After getting the scroll, they made their way to Gate 41 and waited for an instructor to unlock the gate.

"Go to your gates!" exclaimed Anko. "We'll begin in 30 minutes!"

TenTen, Neji, and Lee took that time to try and devise a plan on who to go after for the heaven scroll.

"Here's what we'll do," said Neji. "We'll split up and find the weakest team that has a heaven scroll."

"That sounds like a plan, Neji," said TenTen, "but how are we gonna meet up to decide which team we'll go after?"

"That's simple," replied Neji. "We'll just-"

"Go!" yelled Anko, interrupting Neji.

Without any further encouragement, Team Gai was off in a flash, still discussing their strategy. This test was bound to be interesting.

* * *

**Okay, I'm gonna end it there. What'd you guys think? I know there wasn't much action with the pairings, but there will be some NejiTen next chapter, I promise! Anyhoo, please leave a review with your thoughts. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter out soon. See you next update!**

**KuroiOokami89**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys and gals! As promised, my update is here! Also, I wanna say thanks to the people who have voted in the poll so far. So far, the leader is that I should separate this story in two. There's still time to vote though. I'll be closing the poll before Thanksgiving. If you don't vote, I'll just assume that you don't care either way, so if I do separate this into two stories, I hope to see you at the next one LOL. Anyhoo, here's Chapter 10! Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto and all related characters are the property of Kishimoto Masashi-sama. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made from this fic._

* * *

Team Gai was speeding through the forest at a very high speed, feeling adrenaline flow through them thinking about what this test had in store for them. Neji had his Byakugan activated, ensuring that they'll be prepared in case anyone tried to engage them in combat or set up a trap for them. With the use of his Kekkei Genkai, the Hyuuga prodigy found a clearing by the river he felt would be a good place for them to set up camp later. He landed in the clearing, and his two teammates landed behind him looking at him curiously.

"This is where we'll meet up," said Neji.

"Wow, this place is perfect. We can catch food and freshen up using the river," said TenTen. "Good job Neji."

"Yosh! My youthful rival is always thinking ahead!" said Lee ecstatically.

"Anyway," said Neji, ignoring Lee's outburst, "Remember this location. We'll meet back here before sunset."

Taking out a kunai, Neji marked one of the trees to ensure that everyone made it back to the right location. TenTen set a few traps as safety precautions as well. After doing so, the three young Genin nodded to each other and quickly took off to look for anyone who had a heaven scroll.

Neji, with his Byakugan blazing, took in every detail of his surroundings as he continued his search. He noticed that to his right was a team of Genin just standing around, and from what he could see from their chakra systems, they weren't very strong. Deciding to check if they had the scroll his team needed, he added more chakra to his feet to get him to his destination quicker. After deactivating his Kekkei Genkai, he smirked smugly as he noticed that they indeed had the scroll his team needed. Memorizing their distance from his team's designated camp site, he took off.

TenTen was jumping through the many trees in the Forest of Death looking for a team that she and her teammates could easily defeat. She then noticed a terrified looking team not far from her perch on the tree, a heaven scroll held firmly in the hands of one of the Genin. Smirking at her luck, TenTen set up a few traps that would ensure to slow them down enough that she and the rest of Team Gai could catch up and get the scroll.

'_Well I hope Neji and Lee have had luck finding people too_,' thought TenTen.

Noticing that the sun was getting lower, she decided it was time for her to get back to the camp site.

Neji landed gracefully to the clearing that he was to meet his team at. Noticing that he was the first there, he sat under one of the many trees. He had confidence in his teammates, but he hoped that neither ran into trouble in their search. Even if their opponents were weak, three against one were not favorable odds. Deciding not to think about the worst case scenarios, Neji decided he'd meditate until his team arrived. Closing his eyes and relaxing his posture a bit, Neji's breathing began to slow to a steady rate. A serene look came upon his face, and his features didn't look as intimidating as usual.

"_You will learn your place Hizashi_," echoed Hiashi's cold voice in Neji's head.

The Hyuuga prodigy's mind replayed that event, and Neji's relaxed features formed into a frown. Why was he thinking about this now of all times?

"_Neji, you _will_ protect the Main House of this clan_," came Hiashi's voice again.

The head of the Hyuuga Clan appeared in Neji's mind. Hiashi's eyes were cold and emotionless, and for some reason, fear gripped the young Hyuuga.

TenTen arrived at the camp site to see Neji meditating under one of the trees. The kunoichi shook her head. '_Of course he'd be the first one back_,' she thought with a smirk. '_He needs a new hobby._' She then noticed a frown form on his face, and the weapons handler's quirked a brow in confusion. Wasn't meditation supposed to be relaxing? She then saw a quick flash of fear appear on the Hyuuga prodigy's face, and TenTen immediately began to worry. Deciding it was time for Neji to come back to the real world she approached him to snap him out of whatever was bothering him.

"_You wouldn't want what happened to Hizashi to happen to you, ne Neji?_" asked Hiashi's voice coldly.

"_I'll kill you!_" exclaimed Neji in his mind.

He then rushed after the image in his mind, his Byakugan activating both in his mind and out of it. However, before he could land a strike, he saw Hiashi perform very familiar hand signs. Neji began to scream uncontrollably.

"Neji?" asked TenTen worriedly as she shook him.

His Byakugan activating as well as his screaming really began to scare her, and the brunette knew that Neji had to snap out of it right now.

"Come on Neji, this isn't funny!" exclaimed TenTen as she began to shake his shoulder more fiercely.

"AAAHHHH!" screamed Neji as his eyes snapped open.

Without warning, he thrust a glowing palm in TenTen's direction. The kunoichi's eyes widened, and she tried to sidestep the blow. Fortunately, she was able to keep it from avoiding her vital organs, but it hit her shoulder full force, knocking her back. Her head hit a tree root jutting out of the ground, knocking her unconscious.

Neji, with his Byakugan still active, looked around wildly. He was panting for breath, and a cold sweat was trickling down his face. Finally calming down, he saw TenTen not far away from him lying on the ground.

"TenTen?" called the Hyuuga prodigy. He received no response.

"TenTen!" called Neji a little louder. Still no response.

He got up from his position on the ground and walked toward the unmoving kunoichi. Turning her to face him, Neji noticed a little blood coming from underneath TenTen's hitai-ate. He also noticed a red spot on TenTen's shoulder, which he immediately recognized as a Jyuuken strike. His eyes widening in realization, Neji immediately began to feel regret. How could he strike his own teammate? His own best friend no less? Taking off the bandages he used to wrap his right arm, he cut it in half with a kunai, and went to the river and dipped one half in the water. He then went back to TenTen and removed her hitai-ate. Using the damp item in his hand, he cleaned the wound on the kunoichi's forehead. Using the other half, Neji wrapped the other half around TenTen's forehead to cover the wound. He then unblocked the tenketsu he unknowingly closed. Looking at the sun and seeing that it was getting closer to set, Neji decided to find food and wood for a fire.

TenTen slowly began to stir some time later. Her chocolate colored eyes blearily took in her surroundings.

"When did I bring a pillow for me to sleep on?" muttered TenTen out loud.

Turning to her side, the kunoichi investigated the unknown object she was lying on. It was beige, and definitely not a pillow. Where did she see this thing before…?

"Neji's vest!" said TenTen with sudden realization. "But why?"

Events from earlier in the day went through her mind. TenTen finding a team with the heaven scroll… coming back to see Neji meditating… Neji's Byakugan and him screaming… her being struck by Neji.

"Neji you bastard!" exclaimed TenTen as she quickly got up.

Unfortunately, everything in her vision began to spin. Holding her head in her hands, the brunette slowly lied back down on her makeshift pillow. She then noticed that the young Hyuuga was nowhere in sight.

"Where'd the hell he go?" mused TenTen out loud.

Looking at the sky, she noticed there wasn't much daylight left. The various shades of orange, purple, and pink held her attention for a while. The sound of something crackling then got her attention, and TenTen noticed that there was a small fire going in the middle of the clearing. The kunoichi decided to get up, much more slowly, so that she could sit in front of the fire. She took one of the sticks that was piled to the side and started to draw random nonsense into the dirt. Growing bored again, the weapons handler looked around the clearing for a bit. She then noticed something shiny not far away from her. As she approached it, she saw that it was metal with a brown cloth attached.

"Wha…? Neji's hitai-ate?" said TenTen with surprise. "He never takes this thing off."

She squatted down in front of it and looked at it as if it were something she never saw before. It was neatly folded, and the Konoha symbol shone brightly in the setting sun. TenTen gently ran her finger over the sign, the cool metal smooth underneath it. Looking toward the setting sun, she noticed a figure. Squinting her eyes to get a good look, she couldn't figure out who it was.

As the person approached, TenTen noticed it was a boy around her age. He was topless and wearing dark shorts. His skin was pale and he had long hair. His body was well built for his age, lean with hints of a six pack forming. TenTen blushed as she openly stared at the boy approaching her; she found him to be extremely attractive! Even though she was a tomboy, even she could appreciate the fine specimens of the male species. She couldn't get a good look at his eyes since they were downcast, but she noticed something on his forehead. It looked like some sort of tattoo, but TenTen couldn't tell for sure. However, she knew this boy was familiar to her somehow, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

The boy got closer and closer to TenTen, but she still couldn't tear her eyes away from him. He looked even better up close than from afar! Finally, the boy looked up, and brown eyes met with very familiar ivory eyes. Both pairs widened, but for different reasons.

"TenTen? You're finally awake," said Neji as he put down the extra sticks and fish he caught.

"W-well thanks for stating the obvious," said TenTen as she looked away with a bright blush coloring her cheeks. '_I can't believe I was looking at _Neji_ of all people like that!_'

"How are you feeling?" asked the Hyuuga prodigy.

"I-I'm f-fine," stuttered TenTen as she heard Neji's footsteps approaching her.

"Your face looks flushed. You're not getting sick are you?" asked Neji as he looked at the kunoichi's face.

"N-No, of course not," squeaked TenTen as Neji put his pale hand against her cheek.

The contact caused sparks to course between the two, but they both ignored it.

"Are you sure? You temperature is rather high right now," said Neji.

"I said I'm fine!" exclaimed TenTen, moving out of Neji's reach.

Neji stood up and began to approach the kunoichi once again. Panicking, TenTen began to move away. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"You're acting really weird," said Neji. "Come here so I can take a look at your wound."

"I can do it myself!" said TenTen quickly.

She pulled out the mirror she used during the first test and began to unwrap the bandages. Neji shrugged and went back to attend to the fire. TenTen quietly let out a sigh of relief. Why did his touch scare her so much? They sparred and trained together all the time and it never scared her before. She looked over at the Hyuuga prodigy and noticed he was still topless. The blush that was on her face increased, and she was afraid her head might explode. Grabbing his vest, she quickly handed it to him and got back to her wound. Neji mumbled a "thank you" and put it on. Now that there wasn't anything to distract her, TenTen unwrapped the bandage and looked at the cut. Fortunately, there wasn't any swelling or a bruise.

"Thanks for taking care of me Neji," said TenTen quietly.

"No problem," said Neji nonchalantly. "There's food here if you're hungry."

TenTen's stomach took that opportunity to growl rather loudly. Giving Neji a sheepish smile, she grabbed a few pieces of fish and some of the edible plants Neji collected.

"Itadakimasu," muttered TenTen and began to eat.

She and Neji sat in a companionable silence while eating. She'd occasionally sneak glances at the Hyuuga prodigy as he ate.

"TenTen, please stop doing that," said Neji, his eyes still on his food.

"Gomen," said TenTen and continued eating.

"I should be saying that to you," said Neji as he put his food down. He turned to look at his teammate.

"Don't worry about it Neji," said TenTen as she put her food down as well. "I'm sure it was an accident."

"Arigatou," said Neji, his eyes downcast. He really felt bad for striking her.

"Come on Neji, don't sulk over-" TenTen began, but gasped.

It was then that TenTen noticed Neji still didn't have his hitai-ate on. Neji, noticing her silence, looked at her in question. He saw where her eyes were looking and cursed under his breath. How could he forget to put his hitai-ate back on? Quickly grabbing it, Neji began to put it around the Caged Bird Seal, but TenTen's hand stopped him.

"Don't Neji," whispered TenTen.

The Hyuuga prodigy didn't know what came over him, but he found himself obeying TenTen's plea. She moved closer to him, and they were face to face.

"This is the seal you told me about?" asked TenTen.

"Hai," replied Neji. "It's the Caged Bird Seal of the Hyuuga Clan's Branch family."

TenTen smiled sadly as she gazed at it. Her hand twitched on her lap, and she found herself wanting to touch it. Raising her hand uncertainly, she shakily began to reach for the symbol. When she got close to touching it, Neji flinched. After giving him a reassuring smile, Neji let her touch the seal.

"Wow," whispered TenTen as she traced her fingers around the intricate markings.

Neji's eyes closed on their own as she continued to explore the mark. TenTen's hands were smooth despite all of the weapons she dealt with, and he found her touch relaxing despite himself.

"TenTen," whispered Neji.

He slowly opened his ivory eyes and they met with warm chocolate ones. TenTen smiled at him and took his hitai-ate from his hands. She slowly put it back on for him, absently running her fingers through his hair as she finished tying it. It sent shivers down the young Hyuuga's spine and his eyes closed blissfully, which went unnoticed by TenTen.

"Thank you," said TenTen as she sat back in her original position.

Neji gave her a nod as his eyes opened again. As he stared at the girl in front of him, he knew that the feelings for her that he was suppressing had grown. '_You are not making this easy for me TenTen_,' thought Neji as he slightly shook his head.

"What is it Neji?" asked TenTen, noticing his action.

"I was just thinking," said Neji.

"Yeah, me too," said TenTen absentmindedly. "Now that I think about it, where's Lee?"

Whatever spell the two were under broke at that question. It was a good one to ask though, since it was way past the time they allotted themselves.

"What if he was attacked? What if he needs help? What if he died?" rattled off TenTen while the panic in her voice rose.

"Calm down TenTen," said Neji. "Panicking won't help."

"You're right," said TenTen while taking a deep breath. "We've gotta find him though!"

"We'll look at sunrise," said Neji. "I know it'll be hard for you to wait, but it'll be better to search while the sun's up."

"Fine," sighed TenTen. His logic made sense, but their teammate needed to be found fast.

Neji and TenTen awoke with the sun the next day. After freshening up and eating some of the leftover food from the previous night, the two took off in separate directions to look for their bushy browed teammate. Neji knew TenTen was worried about Lee, but he hoped that it didn't hinder her ability should she need it.

The weapons handler took off as fast as she could, scanning every area thoroughly for Lee. She wasn't having much luck though. Cursing as she continued her search, TenTen prayed that Lee was alive and alright.

Neji was searching thoroughly as well, his Byakugan helping him greatly with his search. He found a group at a clearing much farther than where his team's campsite was. Concealing his chakra, Neji hid among the trees. In the clearing, he noticed the pink haired girl named Sakura that Lee had a crush on standing in front of her two unconscious teammates. He then saw Lee standing in front of the girl. There were three Otogakure shinobi confronting them.

"Give us Sasuke-kun," said the Oto nin with spiky hair.

"No!" shouted Sakura.

"We'll just have to take him by force then," said the nin with bandages over most of his face.

Before any of them could go after Sakura, Lee began to attack them. Neji had to wonder why Lee was here instead of with his team. It was pretty careless of Lee in his opinion.

"I won't let you harm Sakura-san!" said Lee while battling the Oto nin.

Suddenly, the spiky haired Oto nin used a move that knocked Lee unconscious. Neji couldn't tell what it was, but he knew it had to do with air pressure coming out of his hands. The Oto shinobi then went after Sakura. She tried to put up a fight, but couldn't handle all three of them at once. Deciding to make himself known so that he could help not only Lee, but Sakura as well, Neji stood in the open on one of the tree branches. Before he made another move, the Hyuuga prodigy noticed a weird chakra coming from one of the unconscious rookies. From his peripheral, he could see it was the Uchiha.

"You're gonna try to help too?" asked the Oto kunoichi as if Neji was stupid for making such a decision.

"I don't have to do anything," said Neji with his arms crossed.

"What are you-" began the bandaged Oto nin.

Before he could finish, wisps of purple chakra began to surround the clearing. They looked behind Sakura to see none other than Sasuke staring at them maliciously. The youngest Uchiha had weird black markings on half of his body and his Sharingan was activated. He scanned the clearing and noticed that Sakura's long pink hair was now up to her neck, and that she looked pretty beaten up.

"Sakura," said Sasuke. "Who did this to you?"

"S-Sasuke-kun?" asked a surprised Sakura as she finally saw him.

"Sakura, I won't ask again," said Sasuke sternly. "Who did this to you?"

"We did," said the spiky haired Oto nin smugly. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Suddenly, Sasuke disappeared from his position by Sakura. Without warning, he began to beat up the Oto shinobi violently. He broke the arms of the spiky haired nin and knocked the girl unconscious. Neji was wondering what caused the sudden change in the Uchiha to make him so violent. Before Sasuke could get to the last of the enemy team, Sakura yelled.

"SASUKE-KUN! STOP!" yelled the pinkette as she hugged Sasuke from behind. "P-Please, Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, and the weird markings on his body began to disappear. The remaining conscious Oto nin grabbed his teammates and fled from the clearing. Neji jumped down from his perch and approached his teammate.

"LEE!" yelled TenTen's voice as she landed on the opposite side of Neji.

She looked at Konoha's Green Beast worriedly. His ears were bleeding and he was not responding to them.

"I-Is he…?" asked TenTen, fearing the worst.

"No, he's just knocked out," said Neji.

TenTen let out a shaky sigh of relief. Tears were brimming her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. She was so scared that something bad happened to Lee. The kunoichi didn't know what'd she do if something happened.

"I-I'm so glad," she said shakily.

Neji put a comforting hand on her shoulder, which TenTen appreciated greatly.

"It's Lee. You know he'll be harder to get rid of than that," said Neji.

"You're right," said TenTen with a small smile. "Thanks Neji."

"I-Is Lee-san alright?" asked Sakura as she approached them.

"He's fine. He just needs to rest," replied Neji.

"Please give him my thanks when he recovers," said Sakura.

Neji nodded, and Sakura went back to where Sasuke was. TenTen then noticed that Naruto was unconscious. She ran over to where the blond shinobi was, her sisterly instincts kicking in.

"N-Naruto?" asked TenTen as she shook him slightly.

As a response, clear blue eyes stared up at her. TenTen smiled, feeling relieved that he was okay.

"TenTen-nee-chan?" asked Naruto, feeling confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just here to check out the trees and pretty flowers… Idiot, I'm here to make sure you're alright!" said TenTen as she nudged him playfully.

"TenTen-nee-chan's so mean," said Naruto with a pout as he crossed his arms.

TenTen giggled at Naruto. She found his childishness rather cute.

"Seriously, I'm glad you're okay Naruto," said TenTen. "I'm glad the rest of your team is alright too."

"TenTen, we have to get going," said Neji.

"Well, that's my cue Naruto," said TenTen while ruffling his hair. "You better make it past this test!"

"I will, dattebayo!" exclaimed Naruto.

TenTen smiled, then went to help Neji get Lee back to their campsite.

It took Lee about a day to recover. With about 3 days left until the test was over, Team Gai used their speed to their advantage to get closer to the tower. While on their way, they ran into the team with the heaven scroll that TenTen found just a few days ago. After easily beating them and obtaining the scroll, Team Gai made it to the tower with a day to spare. When they made it, they opened their scrolls and were greeted by Iruka, who congratulated them on passing the second test of the exam. After that, they had to wait for the rest of the teams to show up.

When time for the second test expired, 7 teams passed. The 21 participants were guided to an arena-like room where the Hokage, proctors, and Jounin teachers were waiting. Neji, Lee, and TenTen noticed that Gai was crying happily while giving them the "nice guy" pose. Lee returned the gesture while the other two looked awkwardly between them.

"Congratulations on passing the second test!" said Sarutobi happily. "I'd like to explain the third test to you all…"

"I'll explain Hokage-sama," said a sick looking Jounin.

"Go ahead Hayate," said Sarutobi with a nod.

"Since there are so many of you left, we're going to have preliminary matches before the main event," explained Hayate. "It will be individual battling from here on out, and we'll be starting immediately. Anyone who wishes to quit now may do so."

A gray haired Konoha Genin quit and left the arena.

"Since we now have exactly 20 combatants, we'll have 10 matches," said Hayate. "There are no rules. The fight will go on until one of you dies, is knocked out, or admits defeat. If I feel that there is a clear winner, I will stop the match myself. Two combatants will be randomly chosen by computer and will fight immediately."

As the computer randomly matched the remaining Genin, TenTen was getting anxious. Four fights went by, with the fourth one being the longest so far, and her name wasn't called. '_Still, Sakura's and Ino's match was pretty interesting. A double K.O. huh?_' thought TenTen.

"Now it's time for the 5th match," said Hayate.

After a few seconds of randomly sorting the names, the computer stopped on two. There was silence amongst TenTen and her teammates.

"Look up TenTen," said Neji.

When she did she saw the names for the fifth match.

_Sabaku no Temari vs. TenTen_

The Suna kunoichi TenTen recognized from the first test jumped into the arena. TenTen joined her and they sized each other up.

"This should be interesting," they said at the same time.

"Begin!" yelled Hayate, and immediately, the match was under way.

* * *

**OMG I'm finally done! Whew, almost 10 pages of writing… I'm tired now LOL. Anyhoo, I really hope you all liked the NejiTen I put in the chapter as well as the chapter in general. Please leave a review with your thoughts. I'll really appreciate it. I'll see you guys and gals next update.**

**Don't forget to vote in the poll! If you didn't read the A/N before this chapter replaced it, I mentioned this story will easily go on for 30+ chapters. This is why I have the poll up. I wanna know if you're all willing to read all of that or if it's better if I separate it. I already know where I'll end this part of the story if it does get separated, so it won't be hard for me to do. I'd really appreciate hearing your opinions on this matter =)**

**KuroiOokami89**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey dudes and dudettes! I'm so happy that you liked the last chapter. I had a lot of fun writing the NejiTen moment and thought it was so cute! Anyhoo, this chapter will be pretty long, so I hope you're all ready to read ;) I won't hold y'all up anymore; here's Chapter 11. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto and all related characters are the property of Kishimoto Masashi-sama. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made from this fic._

* * *

Temari leapt back while getting her large battle fan ready, and TenTen grabbed a couple of her weapon scrolls. Jumping into the air, TenTen summoned barrages of weapons and hurled them at the Suna kunoichi. Temari opened her fan and immediately blew the weapons away from her. TenTen's eyes widened in surprise; she didn't know Temari had a wind affinity. Landing on the ground, TenTen quickly dodged the attack Temari blew her way. Grabbing a few shuriken, TenTen threw them at Temari with incredible speed, only to have them negated by the wind Temari blew from her fan.

"Not bad," said Temari with a smirk. "But you know by now that your weapons are useless."

"That doesn't mean I can't find a way to use them," replied TenTen with a smirk of her own. "You're not bad yourself Temari-chan."

"GO TENTEN!" yelled Lee energetically.

"SHOW HER THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!" yelled Gai.

"Are they always that weird?" asked Temari as her eyebrow twitched.

"Unfortunately," replied TenTen with a sigh.

Taking one last glance at the spandex wearing duo, the two kunoichi continued their fight. Neji watched intently; it was amazing that someone was able to stop TenTen's weapons so easily. He then watched his teammate as she dodged some attacks and tried some of her own. The brunette had a subtle grace about her when she fought, which entranced the Hyuuga prodigy.

Summoning a bo staff, TenTen twirled it expertly. She knew that since both of them were long range fighters, the fight would continue to be a stalemate. The Konoha kunoichi knew her taijutsu wasn't the best of her team, but it was good enough. After dodging another wind attack, TenTen charged at Temari. The Suna kunoichi began to continuously throw wind attacks, which TenTen barely managed to dodge. Temari's eyes widened in surprise and pain when she felt the bo staff hit her midsection. The Suna kunoichi then closed her fan and used it to block the attacks that TenTen kept delivering with the staff.

"GOOD JOB TENTEN! THE FIRES OF YOUR YOUTH ARE BURNING BRIGHTLY!" yelled Lee.

"LEE!" yelled Gai.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"Will you two just shut up and watch the match?" asked Neji as his left eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"AH, NEJI IS RIGHT LEE! WE MUST CONTINUE TO CHEER ON OUR YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM!" exclaimed Gai. Neji sighed.

TenTen continued delivering attacks to Temari. Temari managed to block most of them, but got hit a few times.

"You're taijutsu is pretty good," commented Temari.

"Thanks," said TenTen. "Yours isn't so bad either."

TenTen then used her staff to trip Temari. The fan wielding kunoichi fell harshly to the ground beneath her. Taking this opportunity, TenTen grabbed two of her weapon scrolls and put one on each side of her. Doing a quick sequence of signs, it ended with her arms crossing in front of her.

"Soushouryu!" she yelled.

Suddenly, the arena was covered in smoke. It took the form of two dragons and they rose into the air. The dragons turned into the scrolls she had on her sides, and she jumped into the air, occupying the space between the two swirling scrolls. Weapons began to rain down on Temari, who immediately began to dodge what she could and used her fan to take care of the rest.

"You know that's useless," said Temari with a smirk.

"I'm not done yet!" exclaimed TenTen.

The weapons that Temari deflected suddenly began to rise from the ground. After close inspection, all of the weapons had transparent wire attached to them. TenTen began to attack with the weapons again, and some of them managed to cut Temari. The Suna kunoichi then deflected the rest of them. Opening her fan fully, Temari began an attack of her own.

"Ninpou Kamaitachi!" she yelled.

A whirlwind began to speed its way toward TenTen, and the Konoha kunoichi managed to dodge it at the last second. However, she didn't expect the second one Temari threw immediately after the first. The whirlwind lifted TenTen off of the ground, and began to cut her in several different places.

"TenTen!" yelled Lee.

"She fought well, but she can't escape," said Neji. "That tornado has chakra in it."

The whirlwind dissipated, and TenTen began freefalling back to the ground, unconscious. Temari noticed that the weapons handler was falling in the direction of her weapons. Most of them were jutting out of the ground, sharp side up. The blonde began to sprint toward that direction. She noticed she wouldn't make it in time to catch TenTen, so Temari used her fan to keep TenTen from falling to her death. TenTen fell on it harshly, blood escaping from her mouth.

"TenTen!" yelled Lee.

Neji was fuming inwardly. His female teammate had blood running down her arms and had several cuts on her clothing. The Suna kunoichi won the match, so why did she have to add further harm to TenTen? The Hyuuga prodigy's Byakugan was threatening to come out, but he managed to keep a calm exterior. Temari carried TenTen away from the weapons and put her down on the ground.

"Winner, Sabaku no Temari," said Hayate.

"She's gonna need some medics," said Temari as she made her way back up to the balcony to join her teammates.

The medic nin immediately made their way to the unconscious kunoichi and carried her away on a stretcher. Neji watched his teammate being carried from the arena, and his fists clenched tightly. Turning from the sight before he was attempted to recklessly attack the Suna team, Neji looked at the computer to see which match was next.

_Nara Shikamaru vs. Tsuchi Kin_

He heard Lee sigh next to him, and he honestly couldn't blame his teammate. He was ready to fight as well. Looking down at the arena, Neji saw a lazy looking Konoha Genin and the female Oto kunoichi.

"Begin," said Hayate.

While watching the match, Neji learned that the lazy Nara was actually pretty smart. He managed to trick Kin into his Kagemane Jutsu by using the string attached to the senbon she threw. Hayate declared Shikamaru the winner after he knocked the girl unconscious. After their match, the Hyuuga prodigy looked to the computer again, wondering who was paired for the next match. Lee was next to him yelling that he wanted to be next, which annoyed Neji greatly.

_Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba_

Lee hung his head in defeat, while the loud blond he remembered TenTen talking to in the Forest of Death cheered. Neji looked over and saw a boy wearing a gray parka next to Hinata. He then glared at Hinata; the Hyuuga heiress noticed and quickly turned away. Neji smirked inwardly.

Naruto and Kiba jumped down to the arena, and Hayate told them to begin. Neji had to admit the match was pretty interesting… up until Naruto farted in Kiba's face. What kind of ninja farts in another's face? Then again, there are no rules for this part of the exam. In the end, Naruto won. While he came back up to the balcony, Neji noticed that Hinata gave Naruto an ointment. The blond shinobi smiled thankfully at the Hyuuga heiress and she smiled in return. '_You seem to be so carefree Hinata-sama_,' thought Neji bitterly.

"I will now announce the next match," said Hayate, breaking Neji from his thoughts.

Everyone remaining turned their attention to the computer. When it finally stopped, Neji's face formed into an evil smirk. '_Fate smiles upon me today_,' thought the Hyuuga prodigy as he continued to stare at the screen.

_Hyuuga Hinata vs. Hyuuga Neji_

The two members of the Hyuuga Clan made their way to the center of the arena.

"I never thought I'd be facing you Hinata-sama," said Neji.

"Neji-nii-san," said Hinata as her eyes looked downward.

"Begin," said Hayate.

"Before we fight, I want to warn you about one thing Hinata-sama," said Neji. "Give up. You're not suited to become a ninja."

Hinata's eyes widened as she looked at her older cousin.

"You are too kind. You seek peace and avoid trouble," said Neji. "You just go along and follow someone else's idea, and you have no self confidence."

Hinata looked away, her cousin's words beginning to bother her.

"You always feel inferior. That's why you thought it would be okay to remain a Genin," said Neji. "The truth is you're taking this exam unwillingly. Am I wrong?"

"You're wrong Neji-nii-san!" exclaimed Hinata as she faced her cousin again. "I-I just wanted to change myself, so I willingly participate."

"You are indeed a spoiled child from the Head Family, Hinata-sama," said Neji bitterly.

"W-what?" asked Hinata.

"People can't change," said Neji. "A failure is a failure. His or her personality and power will not change. This is why terms like 'elites' and 'failures' exist. People suffer due to their limits, and live."

Hinata looked at her cousin fearfully.

"Just like we can't change the fact that I'm from the Branch Family and you're from the Head Family," said Neji as he glared at his cousin. "My Byakugan has seen many things, that's how I know that you're pretending to be tough. You're really thinking about how you want to leave from here right now."

"T-That's not true! I really want to be her Neji-nii-san," said Hinata.

Neji activated his Byakugan. Hinata's eyes widened in fear and she looked away from Neji.

"You can't fool my eyes Hinata-sama," said Neji. "You've already predicted that you will lose this match."

Hinata began to hyperventilate while Neji spoke. His words felt like they were suffocating her. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"You know you can't change," said Neji.

"You can!" yelled Naruto.

Both Neji and Hinata looked up to see Naruto's angry face.

"Don't label people just like that you idiot!" yelled Naruto at Neji. "Beat him up Hinata!"

Hinata looked at Naruto, and she began to calm down a bit. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of her crush.

"Hinata! Why don't you say something back?" yelled Naruto. "It's making the people watching angry!"

She turned her head away from Naruto. '_What a noisy guy_,' thought Neji as he stared at Naruto. After turning away from the blond shinobi, he noticed that Hinata's eyes weren't fearful anymore. They were determined as she looked at him. He had to acknowledge he was a little surprised at the change. His attitude toward Hinata didn't change though.

"So you're not going to give up? Don't blame me later," said Neji.

"Byakugan!" said Hinata after going through the hand seals. "Neji-nii-san, let us fight."

"Very well, Hinata-sama," replied Neji as they both took the traditional Jyuuken stance.

They both charged each other at the same time. Hinata delivered the first blow, which Neji blocked. She began to attack more, and Neji dodged. The Hyuuga prodigy then began to start attacks of his own, which Hinata blocked. Glows of blue chakra surrounded the two as they attacked and blocked each other's moves. Hinata found an opening, and attacked Neji's side. Neji 's eyes widened in surprise. He managed to dodge, but it still nicked him. The attacks stopped on both sides, both trying to find an opening. As they circled each other slowly, they could hear Naruto cheering Hinata on.

Neji and Hinata began to attack each other once more; both blocking each other's attacks. They closed in on each other, and they both delivered an attack. No one could tell who managed to hit whom. Hinata's eyes widened in shock, and blood spilled from her lips onto Neji's bandaged hand. Neji managed to block Hinata's attack and hit her sternum.

"So this was the best the Head Family could do," said Neji.

Hinata slapped his hand away and tried to attack him again. Neji grabbed that arm and hit her forearm. The Hyuuga prodigy lifted Hinata's sleeve to show her all of the tenketsu he closed.

"So you were…" said Hinata as she looked at her injured arm.

"Correct Hinata-sama," said Neji. "My eyes can see the tenketsu."

He then attacked Hinata and knocked her back.

"This is the difference in our unchangeable powers Hinata-sama," said Neji as he approached her. "It's the difference that separates the elites from the dropouts. You were destined to regret this when you said you didn't want to run away. This is your last warning; give up."

"I'm… not gonna take back my words," said Hinata as she began to get up. "That is my nindo."

The Hyuuga heiress looked up at Naruto, then back to Neji, activating her Byakugan again.

"Come," said Neji as he activated his Byakugan again as well.

Before she could move to strike again, she coughed up more blood and began breathing heavily.

"Hinata! Do your best!" yelled Naruto.

She then charged and began attacking Neji once again. They both were attacking and dodging again. Neji then hit her with an uppercut, knocking the kunoichi back. She began to cough again, the attack Neji hit her with earlier starting to get to her more. Hinata began to charge again, but before she could attack, Neji hit her with a Jyuuken strike in her midsection. The Hyuuga heiress coughed out more blood than before, and then fell.

"You're such a stubborn person Hinata-sama," said Neji as he stared at her prone form. "Your attacks had no effect on me to start with. It's over."

The Hyuuga prodigy then began to walk away. Hayate then approached Hinata.

"I'm going to assume she can no longer fight," he said.

"Don't stop the fight!" yelled Naruto.

Everyone looked at him as if her were crazy.

"What are you talking about, idiot?" yelled Sakura. "She fainted…"

The pinkette then noticed Naruto's smirk, and looked back to where Hinata was. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, and everyone else had shocked reactions as well. Even Neji looked surprised. Hinata was slowly beginning to get up again.

"Why did you get up?" asked Neji. "If you push yourself, you're really going to die Hinata-sama."

"I can still…" began Hinata as she stumbled a bit.

"You're barely able to stand up. There's no point in acting tough," said Neji. "I can tell with my eyes that you have carried the destiny known as the Hyuuga Family, Hinata-sama. You cursed your powerlessness, and blamed yourself. But people can't change. This is destiny. There's no need to suffer. Just let yourself go."

Hinata looked at him with a sad smile and shook her head.

"You're wrong, Neji-nii-san," she said. "B-Because I can see that you're suffering more than me."

Neji looked at her with slightly wide eyes. "What?" he asked angrily.

"You are the one who is c-confused and suffering inside the f-fate of the Head and Branch families," said Hinata.

Neji finally snapped, and charged at Hinata, ready to kill the Hyuuga heiress.

"Neji-kun, the match already ended!" exclaimed Hayate.

Neji ignored him and continued to charge at Hinata. How dare she say such a thing to him?

Before he could attack her however, Gai held him back, Kakashi grabbed his right arm, Kurenai grabbed his left arm, and Hayate stood in front of him, his fingers touching Neji's hitai-ate.

"Cut it out Neji," said Gai. "Didn't you promise TenTen that you wouldn't allow family matters to get in the way of the exam?"

"Why did the other Jounin come out?" asked Neji angrily. "More special treatment for the Head Family?"

Hinata gasped loudly and fell to the floor. Kurenai let go of Neji's arm and rushed to her student. She lied the Hyuuga heiress onto the ground while Naruto, Sakura, and Lee approached them.

"Hinata! Are you okay?" asked Naruto worriedly.

"N-Naruto-kun," replied Hinata weakly. "Was… I able to change… a little?"

The shy kunoichi then fainted, her injuries finally getting the better of her.

"Hey, the dropout over there," said Neji looking at Naruto. "Let me warn you about two things. One, if you're a ninja, stop with that unpleasant cheering for a stranger. Two, a dropout is a dropout. They can't change."

"Do you want to try?" asked Naruto angrily as he glared at Neji.

"Hn," replied Neji as he smirked.

Naruto charged at Neji, ready to attack him. The brunet's smirk widened as he waited for Naruto's attack to come. However, before the blond could reach him, Lee stopped Naruto.

"I understand how you feel Naruto-kun," said Lee. "But you should fight in a proper match. A dropout will defeat a genius with hard work. The main matches will definitely be exciting, but I may be his opponent. I won't begrudge you if you're matched up with him though."

"Fine," said Naruto, letting his anger go for now.

As he walked back to where Hinata was, he heard her gasp and cough up more blood. The anger Naruto thought he had under control returned, but didn't move to attack Neji. The Hyuuga prodigy did notice Hinata's sensei glaring at him though. He smirked in response.

"If you have time to glare at me, you should use that time to look at her," he said smugly.

"What are you doing medical team?" said Kurenai angrily. "Hurry up!"

The medic nin quickly approached and prepared a stretcher for Hinata. Naruto quickly ran over to the Hyuuga heiress's side.

"She won't last ten minutes at this rate," Neji heard them say. "Hurry and take her to emergency treatment!"

The brunet watched as they carried the battered Hyuuga kunoichi away. Neji then noticed that Naruto kneeled and stuck his hand in the blood Hinata shed. Naruto balled his fist in Neji's direction.

"I promise I will win!" said Naruto angrily.

Neji looked away from the blond dropout, his words not affecting the Hyuuga prodigy at all.

TenTen awoke in a hospital bed to the frantic calls of the medic nin. After inspecting her body to ensure she was alright if she moved, she went to the door to see what the commotion was about. She didn't expect to see a stretcher with Lee's unconscious body on it. Her eyes followed the stretcher until she couldn't anymore. The words she heard from them had her walking back to her bed in a daze.

"_The damage to his left arm and leg are too severe. His body won't allow him to live as a ninja anymore._"

Tears fell from her eyes as she thought of her bushy-browed teammate. How could his dream of being a ninja end so soon? They've only been Genin a little over a year! What could've possibly happened? '_Oh, Lee…_' thought TenTen sadly. Her musings were interrupted by more talking in the hall outside of her room. Being the curious person she was, she walked near her door to hear the conversation.

"We're lucky we were able to save the Hyuuga heiress," said one medic nin.

"I know," replied the other. "Who would've thought the genius of their clan would try to kill her?"

TenTen's eyes widened in surprise. Neji almost killed Hinata? It couldn't be; he promised! More tears fell from her eyes, though this time they were out of anger. She trusted Neji. How could he break their promise? She sat on her bed and let the tears fall silently.

"Hello?" called a voice outside of her room while knocking.

The weapons handler quickly wiped the tears away and calmed herself down. After making sure it didn't look like she was crying, she called for the person to enter. It was Temari.

"How're you feeling?" asked Temari as she sat in the chair next to TenTen's bed.

"Better, thanks," replied TenTen while rubbing her back absentmindedly.

"Sorry about hurting your back," said Temari as she noticed what TenTen was doing. "I just didn't want you to impale yourself on the weapons you threw."

"So that explains the dull ache," said TenTen as she laughed a bit. "I'm glad to know you didn't want me dead."

"Good match by the way," said Temari as she laughed a bit as well. "You're a pretty good kunoichi."

"Ditto," said TenTen as she smiled at the blonde. "That fan you use is incredible."

"Thanks," said Temari. "I'm not as good as I'd like to be, but I still have time to improve."

"I feel the same about my weapons," said TenTen. "I take it the preliminary matches are over if you're here?"

"Yeah. We just finished getting paired for the main event," replied Temari.

"S-So you know what happened to Lee then?" asked TenTen uncertainly.

"The guy in green with the big eyebrows?" asked Temari.

"Y-yeah," said TenTen, trying not to cry. "He's my teammate along with Neji."

"My brother Gaara did that to him," said Temari. "Your friend Lee is a pretty strong guy."

TenTen smiled sadly. At least she knew Lee did his best as always.

"Is he gonna be okay?" asked Temari.

"No," replied TenTen. "Lee's gonna be crushed when he hears the news."

"What news?" asked Temari. She saw the medics talking to Lee's sensei, but didn't know what they said.

"Lee won't be able to be a ninja anymore," said TenTen. The tears she'd been holding back began falling once again. "He's worked so hard to get to this point. Now it seems it was all for nothing."

"I-I'm sorry about your friend," said Temari sadly. She hated how violent her brother was, but was powerless to stop him.

"Thanks," said TenTen with a sad smile. "I just hope he'll be alright. So when will the main event take place?"

"We have a month to get ready for them," replied Temari. "Your teammate Neji has to fight that Uzumaki brat."

"Neji and Naruto are fighting against each other?" asked TenTen incredulously.

"Yeah. They both seemed happy about that," replied Temari with a confused expression. "It was pretty weird if you ask me. But I think that Naruto kid wants to defend his girlfriend's honor or something."

"Girlfriend?" asked TenTen feeling lost. "You mean Hinata?"

"Yeah. Neji almost killed the girl," replied Temari. "If the Jounin from your village wouldn't have stopped him, he certainly would have succeeded."

"That bastard…" muttered TenTen under her breath.

"Naruto said the same thing about the Hyuuga boy," said Temari with a laugh. "That match should be interesting."

"Yeah…" replied TenTen absently. She was going to kill Neji when she got the chance.

The two kunoichi continued talking for a while, finding they shared many of the same interests. TenTen found out Temari was a year older than her and Temari found out TenTen's accuracy was near perfection. It made the blonde kunoichi thankful she had her fan. They talked about their match and what each of them needed to improve on.

"TenTen-san," called a medic nin as he opened the door. "You have another visitor."

"I have to go anyway," replied Temari. "It was nice talking to you TenTen. We have to hang out sometime."

"Definitely," said TenTen with a smile. "See you later Temari-chan!"

The blonde waved on her way out. TenTen relaxed on her bed happily, glad to have made a new friend during the exam. Temari was definitely someone TenTen wanted to fight again. She just had to train more before she challenged the Suna kunoichi again. Taking out a kunai, TenTen twirled it in her hand while waiting for her other visitor to show up. A knock sounded at the door and TenTen called for the person to enter. When she turned to see who it was, her eyes narrowed angrily; it was Neji.

"Hi Neji!" she greeted happily while inwardly fuming.

"How are you feeling TenTen?" asked Neji as he made his way to the seat Temari occupied before he arrived.

"Much better even though my back hurts a little," replied TenTen. "Anyway, enough about me. How did the rest of the preliminary matches go?"

"Fine," said Neji. "They already paired the remaining people left for the main matches next month."

"So you're in the main matches? That's great Neji!" said TenTen, continuing her act. "So who did you fight in the preliminaries?"

"Hinata-sama," replied Neji.

"Wow, what are the chances of that?" said TenTen. "So how'd the match go? Give me details!"

"I won, that's all there is to it," said Neji.

"Really?" asked TenTen with her eyes narrowed. "So you didn't break your promise right?"

Neji looked away from his best friend. The way she asked the question made him think she already knew the answer. '_This isn't good_,' thought the Hyuuga prodigy.

"So, are you gonna answer me Hyuuga?" asked TenTen angrily. His silence was more than enough as an answer, but she wanted him to admit he didn't keep his word.

"TenTen…" began Neji.

"Don't 'TenTen' me! Answer my damn question!" exclaimed TenTen.

"Fine, I didn't okay? Are you happy now?" spat Neji angrily.

"How could you Neji?" yelled TenTen. "I thought you were a person of your word, but I guess not."

"You don't understand TenTen," said Neji bitterly.

"No, I think I get it," said TenTen. "You lied to me and weren't gonna tell me you _almost killed Hinata_!"

"That weakling deserved it!" yelled Neji. "The Main family needs to understand what they've done to me!"

"SHE DIDN'T KILL HIZASHI!" yelled TenTen. "She was only _3 years old_! If you wanna blame _anyone_, blame Kumo for their idiocy, or blame the adults of your clan!"

"I knew telling you would be a mistake," said Neji. "What would an idiot like you know anyway?"

"Just leave Hyuuga," said TenTen. "You don't have to be bothered with this idiot anymore. This time I'll make sure Hokage-sama transfers me. Have a nice life."

Neji felt something within him crack.

"Fine," he said, ignoring the feeling.

The Hyuuga prodigy abruptly left the hospital, angrily making his way back to his apartment. With every step he took, he felt whatever it was break even more. TenTen's words echoed in his head, and he soon realized that it was his heart that was beginning to break. He didn't understand why though; TenTen leaving just meant one less person to annoy him right? He chose to continue ignoring the feeling and continue his walk home.

When he arrived at his apartment, he sat on his bed with his head in his hands. Memories of him and TenTen played through his mind, even memories from their Academy days. Even back then, she drove him to better himself as a shinobi. The way their "relationship" progressed had a small smile on his face. They really did become the best of friends, helping each other become better ninjas as well as better people. To think that it all ended because he broke a promise he shouldn't have made in the first place made him angry. He left to the training grounds to let some of his anger go.

TenTen was discharged from the hospital the next day, and decided to go visit Lee immediately. When she arrived at his room, tears began to fill her eyes once again. Her teammate looked so… broken. She sat down next to his bed and watched his unconscious form. She grabbed his hand in hers and let the tears fall for her friend.

"Oh, Lee… I'm so sorry," sobbed TenTen. "I know how much being a ninja means to you. If only it were me instead…"

A hand fell on her shoulder, and with a gasp TenTen turned around. She saw Gai looking at her with tears in his eyes as well. The kunoichi knew that Lee was his favorite of the three of them, and seeing him like this must've made Gai feel even worse.

"Is it true Gai-sensei?" asked TenTen, hoping this was all a nightmare. "Is Lee's shinobi career really over?"

"I'm afraid so," said Gai solemnly.

TenTen turned back to her bedridden teammate. Her mind still couldn't wrap around the fact that Lee was no longer part of Team Gai. Though she never admit it out loud, she enjoyed being with her team. Gai's and Lee's eccentric ways were weird, but made the day eventful. What was Team Gai going to be like now that Lee was gone? Deciding that she didn't want to continue with this train of thought, TenTen rose from her seat, gave Lee a light kiss on the cheek, and left the room.

"How could you lose to a Branch member Hinata?" came a cold voice from the room TenTen was nearing.

"A-Ano, Neji-nii-san is v-very strong Otou-sama," came Hinata's light voice, followed by a coughing fit.

"You're a disgrace to the Head family," said the cold voice. It made TenTen's blood boil. "Come Hanabi, we're leaving."

The door opened to reveal the head of the Hyuuga Clan, Hyuuga Hiashi and his second child Hanabi. As they began to walk down the hall, TenTen glared at the head of the clan. She couldn't believe the audacity that man had! She walked to the door the two Hyuuga Clan members exited, and saw Hinata looking down sadly. Tears were beginning to fall from her eyes.

"Hina-chan?" asked TenTen uncertainly as she walked in.

"T-TenTen-san!" exclaimed Hinata as she began to wipe the tears from her eyes. "W-What are you d-doing h-here?"

Hinata began to cough again, and TenTen noticed a small amount of blood on the Hyuuga heiress's lips.

"Are you alright Hinata-chan?" asked TenTen as she handed the girl a napkin.

"H-Hai," replied Hinata. "T-The medics say I-I'm lucky to b-be alive."

"I can't believe Neji did this to you," said TenTen bitterly. "He promised me he wouldn't do anything like this."

"I-It's alright TenTen-san," said Hinata.

"How is him almost killing you okay Hinata?" asked TenTen angrily. "You almost died!"

"H-He's h-hurting right now," said Hinata. "H-He hasn't been the s-same since Oji-sama died."

"That doesn't give him the right to nearly kill you," said TenTen.

"TenTen-san," said Hinata. "Y-You told m-me about y-your parents. H-How would you f-feel if y-you saw one of the p-people responsible for their d-deaths?"

TenTen opened and closed her mouth a few times, understanding beginning to dawn on her.

"Angry, and ready to kill them at any cost," replied TenTen.

"E-Exactly," replied Hinata. "H-How do you t-think Neji-nii-san felt w-when he h-had to f-face me?"

"But you're not responsible for what happened Hinata-chan," said TenTen.

"That may b-be true," said Hinata. "B-But the point is I-I'm still involved in the e-events that led to Hizashi-oji-sama's death. Y-You have to understand. L-Look at things f-from Neji-nii-san's perspective."

"You're right," TenTen sighed. "I made a mistake."

"W-What?" asked Hinata feeling confused.

"I have to go find Neji," said TenTen. "Besides, someone else is here to see you."

Hinata looked in the same direction as TenTen and saw Naruto standing in the doorway holding a small bouquet of lavender flowers. The weapons handler noticed Hinata blush brightly at seeing her crush. The brunette laughed and got up from her seat.

"I'll see you guys later," said TenTen. "Take care of her Naruto."

"I will, dattebayo!" exclaimed Naruto

TenTen giggled and ruffled Naruto's hair. She exited the hospital and started her journey to find Neji.

Neji was in the training grounds practicing his Jyuuken. He had been training rigorously since dawn to get ready for the main matches next month. His mind kept wandering back to TenTen and he wondered if she already put in her team transfer request with the Hokage. Anger began to surge through him again, and he broke the training dummy he was practicing on in half. The Hyuuga prodigy started to meditate instead, hoping to rein in his anger. After sitting there for a few minutes, Neji decided he didn't want to lose TenTen as a teammate or as his best friend, so he decided to find her. Besides, who else was competent enough to train with him?

After searching for what felt like forever, the two of them ran into each other at the training grounds the two of them usually sparred at. The atmosphere was extremely awkward between the two, neither knowing whether they should speak first or not. As usual, TenTen beat him to the punch.

"I'm sorry alright Neji?" said TenTen. "I understand how you felt when you fought Hinata. I guess I was more angry that you broke your promise than anything."

That caught the Hyuuga prodigy off guard. He wasn't expecting the kunoichi to apologize to him. He guessed if TenTen was willing to admit she was wrong, he should too.

"I didn't mean to break the promise I made to you TenTen," said Neji. "The opportunity to face Hinata-sama got the best of me, and I had to let the Head family know that I never forgot what they did to me."

"Was that an apology?" teased TenTen as she crossed her arms. "You really suck at them you know."

"At least you got that and nothing at all," said Neji as he glared.

"Alright, alright. Calm down," said TenTen. "So… friends?"

"Did you already ask Hokage-sama to transfer you?" asked Neji as he narrowed his eyes.

"No father, I didn't," said TenTen exasperatedly as she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, then I guess we're friends," said Neji with a smirk.

"You guess? What's that supposed to mean you jerk?" asked TenTen with a smirk of her own.

"Nothing," said Neji flippantly.

"Whatever Neji," said TenTen. "Since we're here, do you want to train?"

"No," replied Neji.

"No? Mr. I-love-to-train doesn't want to train? Are you sick or something?" asked TenTen as she put a hand on his cheek to check his temperature.

Neji felt the telltale signs of a blush creeping up his neck, and he furiously fought it down. He didn't need TenTen teasing him about anything else. Her hand did feel nice though…

"I'm fine," replied Neji. "I just need to come up with some new techniques to use for the main matches next month."

"I see," said TenTen while letting her hand fall to her side. "Any ideas yet?"

"Unfortunately, no," said Neji.

"Well, that sucks doesn't it?" said TenTen.

"Wait a second," said Neji while realization hit him. "I'll be right back."

"Neji, what-" began TenTen, but Neji was gone. "NEJI, YOU BASTARD!"

Neji chuckled as he heard what TenTen yelled. He put more chakra into his feet to help him get to his destination much quicker. After a few minutes, Neji arrived at his apartment. He opened the door, quickly went to his room, and opened his closet. He grabbed the lockbox he got his hitai-ate from and unlocked it as fast as he could. Grabbing the scroll that lied in there, he immediately made his way back to where he left TenTen.

"You ran like your life depended on it for a scroll?" asked TenTen when she noticed Neji arrive.

"It's a scroll my father left me," said Neji absently as he stared at it.

"Well, are you gonna open it or wait for it to open by itself?" asked TenTen sarcastically.

Neji glared at her then opened the scroll. As he read the contents, his eyes began to widen. Not believing what he was reading, he reread it a second time. TenTen looked at Neji's expression weirdly; what was so surprising that he looked like he was going to catch a heart attack?

"Well, don't keep me in the dark! What does it say?" asked TenTen.

"How did he get this?" asked Neji, completely ignoring his best friend.

The scroll fell from his shaking hands and TenTen picked it up. She looked at Neji weirdly again, then looked at the scroll.

_Neji,_

_If you've opened this, then it means that you've mastered all you can in the art of Jyuuken. I leave this scroll to you to help you become the best the Hyuuga Clan has to offer. The contents are forbidden for Branch members such as ourselves, but I feel confident that you can execute these moves much better than any Head member. The techniques enclosed in this scroll are Hakkeshou Kaiten and Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou. Master them and use them with pride my son._

_Hyuuga Hizashi_

TenTen's eyes widened and she looked at Neji. His hands were balled into fists at his sides, and they were still shaking.

"Neji, are you alright?" asked TenTen uncertainly.

"TenTen, will you help me with these techniques?" asked Neji in response.

"Of course, but are you-"

"Then let's get to work. I'll make you proud Otou-sama."

* * *

**Damn it, I went on much longer than I intended! Oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless. Hopefully I don't go overboard on a chapter again. Anyhoo, please review telling me what you thought of the chapter. I might update again either Saturday or Sunday, but don't hold me to that. I'll see you all next update. Don't forget to vote in the poll!**

**KuroiOokami89**


	12. Chapter 12

**The poll is officially closed. I was hoping that more people would have voted, but I just wanna say thank you to the people that did vote. The winner is yes, the story should be separated into 2 parts, so that is what I'll do. Now, I don't have a title for the second part of the story, so I'll just add "Part 1" to the title of this story, and the second will have the same title, except it'll have "Part 2" added. Not very creative, I know, but most of my creativeness is going into the writing LOL. There are only a few more chapters for this part of the story (there will be 20-21 chapters total), so I hope to see you all at part 2. Here's Chapter 12. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto and all related characters are the property of Kishimoto Masashi-sama. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made from this fic._

* * *

TenTen helped Neji develop his new techniques. They were at the training grounds before sunrise and went home after sunset. The kunoichi felt sore every time she left, but she knew that Neji was determined to master these techniques within the one month window they were given before the main matches. She was happy to help her friend, but when she thought about who Neji would be fighting, she felt torn about who she should cheer for. Sure, she and Neji were friends for much longer than she knew Naruto, but the blond shinobi easily became a part of her life and became the family she never had. She decided she would be neutral.

One month flew by rather quickly, and TenTen would be lying if she said she wasn't glad that all of the training she helped Neji with was finally over. The two Genin were at their usual training ground; the main matches began today, and Neji wanted to make sure his techniques were ready.

"Ready?" asked TenTen as she grabbed a few weapon scrolls.

"Hai," replied Neji as he activated his Byakugan and got into his Jyuuken stance.

The weapons handler jumped into the air while opening her scrolls. This was only one of the handful of times that TenTen used her actual weapons. In the past, the two used blunt weapons to ensure the Hyuuga prodigy didn't get hurt in the case he couldn't produce the right amount of chakra for his Kaiten. She felt a little worried, but when she saw Neji's confident smirk, she decided to have a little more faith in her best friend. TenTen threw the weapons with blinding speed, watching as they flew faster and faster toward Neji. Before they could make contact, Neji began to spin at an incredible speed. A blue sphere of chakra appeared around him, deflecting each and every weapon heading in his direction.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that your Kaiten is ready," said TenTen as she landed in front of Neji.

"Yes, my chakra control is much improved now," said Neji. "Ready for Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou?"

"As ready as a test dummy can be," replied TenTen sarcastically. Neji rolled his eyes.

TenTen approached a wooden dummy and stood behind it. Neji activated his Byakugan again as he approached the wooden dummy. Thanks to the vision his Kekkei Genkai gave him, Neji was able to see TenTen's chakra system through the dummy. Getting in his stance, Neji began to strike the dummy quickly. His hands were just a blur as they hit the dummy where TenTen's tenketsu were located.

"You don't look as fatigued as you usually do when performing that technique," said TenTen. "You're as ready as you can be."

"Arigatou TenTen," said Neji with a very small smile. "I couldn't have completed this training without you."

"Y-You're welcome Neji," said TenTen with a light blush. "Well, you should start your journey to the arena. The main matches are starting soon!"

"Right," said Neji. With one last look at TenTen, he left the clearing.

TenTen stood in the clearing a little longer, trying to calm the funny feeling in her stomach and the blush that she knew was there. '_Damn you Neji_,' thought TenTen despite the small smile on her face. After getting her composure back, TenTen made her way to the arena as well. She wanted to find a good seat. On her way to the arena, she ran into Hinata. The Hyuuga heiress had one of the brightest blushes that the weapons handler ever saw.

"Um, Hinata-chan?" asked TenTen as she approached her. "Are you feeling alright?"

"O-Oh! Y-Yes, I'm fine T-TenTen-san," replied Hinata.

"You just saw Naruto didn't you Hina-chan?" asked TenTen with a knowing smirk.

If it was possible, Hinata's face became even redder. TenTen smiled.

"So, what did you two talk about?" asked TenTen slyly.

"H-He was just unsure about h-his match with Neji-nii-san," said Hinata. "I-I helped cheer h-him up."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you Hina-chan," said TenTen. "What happened after that?"

"H-He h-hugged me and t-told me to w-watch him w-win," said Hinata while swaying a bit.

"No way! That's so cute!" said TenTen happily. "Are you on your way to the arena too?"

"H-Hai," replied Hinata.

"Come on then! We've gotta find good seats," said TenTen as she grabbed the Hyuuga heiress's arm.

The two of them made it to the arena and managed to find seats that let them get a good look at the battlefield. They saw most of the combatants there, except for Naruto and Sasuke. The two kunoichi looked at each other worriedly; they hoped the boys were alright. Suddenly, they saw a bright orange body slide across the battlefield. When it sat up, TenTen saw that it had bright blond hair and recognized it as Naruto. She and Hinata sighed in relief.

"Damn it Konohamaru!" yelled Naruto as he dusted himself off.

Neji glared at his opponent. Why was he stuck fighting someone so obnoxious? The examiner for the main matches, Genma, asked for Naruto and Neji to step forward while the rest left to the waiting room.

"Same rules as the preliminary matches apply here," said Genma while chewing on his senbon. "You will keep fighting till one of you is knocked out, dies, admits defeat, or I stop the match myself. Is that clear?"

Both boys stared each other down, nodding to show Genma they understood.

"Good. Begin!" yelled Genma.

"You look like you want to say something, dropout," said Neji with a smirk as Naruto glared at him.

Naruto held out his fist. "I told you before. I will win!"

Neji closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, his Byakugan was activated. He studied Naruto's face, and observed that the blond was confident.

"That makes it even better," he said aloud as he got into his Jyuuken stance. "When you find out the true reality, I will enjoy seeing your discouraged eyes."

"Stop talking, and let's begin!" yelled Naruto.

Naruto then threw four kunai at Neji. Taking one of his own out, the Hyuuga prodigy deflected three of them and stopped the fourth on from hitting him by using the loop of his kunai. Naruto charged at the Hyuuga prodigy and threw a punch. Neji avoided it easily, and used the force behind Naruto's punch to push the blond aside. Naruto tried to throw a kick while he was falling, but Neji grabbed his leg and twisted him into the air. The blond landed in a crouch, but got up quickly and charged at the brunet again. Naruto threw another punch at Neji, and Neji dodged it with a smirk on his face.

Glaring at Neji, Naruto began to speed up his punches. The Hyuuga prodigy looked unfazed as he blocked each one with a slightly bored look on his face. Naruto threw another kick, but Neji grabbed his leg and spun him around. The blond kicked again, but Neji dodged it. Getting aggravated, Naruto got ready to deliver another punch. However, Neji approached him quickly, causing Naruto's eyes to widen in surprise. With a smug smirk on his face, Neji hit Naruto with a Jyuuken strike in his midsection. The Hyuuga prodigy hit Naruto with another Jyuuken strike at the junction between his neck and shoulder. '_I missed_,' thought Neji as Naruto rolled backward.

"Now you understand that you have no chance of winning," said Neji.

Naruto smirked. "That was just a test to see how strong you are. The real battle starts now. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Four extra Narutos appeared in puffs of smoke. Naruto and his clones reached into their weapon pouches and grabbed a kunai. '_Kage Bunshin? I see_,' thought Neji. '_If the chakra is distributed equally among the replications, even my Byakugan can't tell which is the real one._'

"But there is only one real one," said Neji aloud with a smirk.

"Don't act so tough," said the Narutos with a smirk of their own.

"Come, if you wish," said Neji, getting back into his Jyuuken stance.

"Hey, don't underestimate me. Got it?" said each of Naruto's clones.

They all began to rush at Neji. The Hyuuga prodigy used two of the clones to flip himself into the air. Two more tried to attack him with the kunai they held, but Neji easily pushed them out of the way. The last Naruto approached and delivered a high front kick. Neji acted as if the kick landed, and flipped away from him.

"Damn it, we'll get him next time!" said one of the Narutos.

They all began to rush at Neji to attack again. One clone was to his left and the other to his right. The clones approached with their kunai out, ready to attack, but Neji jumped and spun in the air. Once the two clones got close enough, Neji kicked them, dispelling the clones. Two more approached him from behind, but Neji grabbed their arms and pushed them in front of him. The clones turned around in surprise, and Neji hit each of them with a palm strike, dispelling one and causing the other to fall to his hands and knees. Neji approached that clone and dispelled it as well.

"Become Hokage, huh?" asked Neji with a smirk. "You can't like this."

"I don't give up so easily!" yelled Naruto. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

This time, dozens of Narutos appeared. Neji prepared himself for the oncoming attack.

"Let's go!" yelled one of the clones as they all began to run.

They all began to attack, but Neji easily dodged them and began attacking the clones.

"I'm not stupid," said Neji.

He then began sprinting at a high speed, showing that Team Gai was indeed the fastest team in Konoha. '_I already know which one is the real one_,' the Hyuuga prodigy thought with a smirk. He approached the Naruto outside of the circle of attackers, and hit him with a Jyuuken strike in the heart. Naruto's eyes widened.

"The one who attacked the least in fear of getting his tenketsu hit," said Neji. "You're the real one."

The brunet smirked as he heard the clones pop out of existence.

"That's why I told you it was useless," said Neji as he let Naruto fall to the ground.

What he didn't expect was for the blond to start laughing.

"I told you," said Naruto as he looked up, "not to come up with conclusions on your own."

Neji's eyes widened as the Naruto before him dispersed as well. '_He was a step ahead of me and made one of his replications stay back_,' thought Neji as two more Narutos emerged to attack him.

"I've been attacking you with everything I had!" said one of the Narutos as his arm got ready to throw a punch.

The punch came, and Naruto thought he had Neji. However, the Hyuuga prodigy smirked as he saw that some of his chakra stopped the punch from making contact. He then began to spin at a high speed, using his Kaiten to knock Naruto back. The last clone dispersed, and Neji finally saw the real Naruto lying a few yards away from him.

"Did you think you'd won?" asked Neji with a smirk.

"Don't underestimate me!" yelled Naruto as he got up. He then made more Shadow Clones.

Naruto and his clones made a circle around Neji, and the Hyuuga prodigy just stood there waiting for Naruto's attack once again. Once Naruto and his clones began approaching, Neji got into his Kaiten stance and used the attack again, knocking the blond and his clones away.

"Damn it," said Naruto as he began to get up from the ground.

"This is it," said Neji. "You're within the range of my Divination."

Naruto looked at the brunet weirdly as he got up. Neji got into a different stance which had one leg behind the other and one arm stretched in front of him while the other was behind him.

"Jyuuken Move, Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou," said Neji with a smirk.

He was in front of Naruto in the blink of an eye, and he spun around.

"Two strikes!" he yelled as he hit Naruto. Naruto staggered backward.

Neji continued doubling his strikes until he reach sixty four, with the last strike knocking Naruto halfway across the arena. Naruto's body was still, so Genma approached the two combatants.

"I guess that's the end," said Genma.

"I hit all 64 tenketsu in your body. You can't move now," said Neji as Naruto struggled to get up.

"Damn it," said Naruto while trying his best to stand up.

"It's useless," said Neji.

Naruto surprised everyone. He stood up, albeit shakily and faced Neji.

"It can't be," said Neji with mild surprise.

"I told you that I don't give up easily," said Naruto while breathing heavily.

"Stop fighting," said Neji. "It's going to be the same even if you continue. I have no grudge against you."

"Shut up," said Naruto. "Even if you don't, I have one against you."

"What are you talking about?" asked Neji.

"Why… When you're so strong…" began Naruto while trying his best to recover. "Why do you have eyes that seem to say that you know everything? Why did you mentally attack Hinata like that when she was trying her best?"

"That has nothing to do with you," said Neji coldly. The audacity of this dropout!

"You ridiculed Hinata and labeled her as a dropout," said Naruto angrily. "The head and branch families, I don't know what happened between them, but bastards like you who call other people dropouts have to deal with me!"

"Very well, I'll tell you since you seem to care so much about the Hyuuga's fate of hatred!" said Neji angrily.

In his anger, Neji took off his hitai-ate, showing Naruto the seal that forever doomed him to the life of a Branch member who had to die to protect the Head Family. He told Naruto about what happened when he was four. The Hyuuga prodigy looked up at Hiashi in anger while he continued talking.

"Your fate says that you will lose to me. That I can guarantee," said Neji as he looked at Naruto again.

"You don't know that until we actually fight!" exclaimed Naruto.

Neji ignored Naruto and began to put his hitai-ate back on.

"I don't know how tough you've had it with your dad getting killed a long time ago," said Naruto. "But you've got the wrong idea by using that alone to decide that fate is predetermined."

"You're hopeless," said Neji as he activated his Byakugan and got back into his Jyuuken stance.

The Hyuuga prodigy rushed at Naruto and hit him with another Jyuuken strike in his midsection. Naruto flew back again and landed on the ground in a heap.

"Examiner," said Neji to Genma. "It's over."

The Hyuuga prodigy looked at Naruto's prone form with distaste. Served the blond right.

"You dropout," he said to Naruto.

The brunet began to walk away from the orange clad shinobi, feeling quite victorious. He didn't expect to see Naruto get up though.

"Don't run away…" said Naruto as he struggled to get up once again. "I'm not gonna run away. I'm not gonna take back my words… it's my nindo."

Memories of his fight with Hinata flashed through Neji's mind. He recalled her saying the exact same thing even though she was gravely injured.

"I've heard that somewhere," said Neji with an evil chuckle.

"I won't lose to a guy like you," said Naruto. "A coward who blames everything on fate and other bullshit!"

"You know nothing," said Neji, his voice devoid of any emotion. "Don't lecture me."

His Byakugan activated out of anger.

"People are born carrying an unchangeable fate," he said while thinking of his father. "To carry a seal that can never be removed. A guy like you will never understand what it means!"

"No…" said Naruto as he panted. "I understand. So what about it?"

Neji's anger increased. What the hell did Naruto know? He couldn't possibly understand!

"Stop acting cool," said Naruto. "You're not the only special guy here."

Neji looked at his opponent disdainfully.

"Hinata…" said Naruto while holding his ribs, "…was suffering like you. She is from the Head Family, but she tried her best to change herself because no one would acknowledge her."

Naruto had a look of admiration in his eyes as he thought of the Hyuuga heiress.

"That's the determination she had, and she fought you even after she was injured," said Naruto. "That goes for you as well."

Neji looked at the blond in question. What was he talking about?

"The Branch Family is supposed to protect the Head Family," said Naruto, "yet you did that to Hinata when it was only an exam. You were trying hard to fight against fate weren't you?"

Neji glared that the loudmouthed blond. He then smirked, choosing to ignore Naruto's remarks.

"Your 64 tenketsu are closed," said Neji smugly. "How are you going to fight now? You won't be able to use your chakra for a while."

Genma looked between the two combatants. He continued to chew on the senbon in his mouth.

"In the end, you're going to follow the same fate as Hinata-sama," said the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Shut up!" yelled Naruto. "Stop talking as if you know everything with that Byakugan of yours!"

"Then show me if what you say is true," said Neji with an evil smirk.

"Sure," said Naruto. "I'll beat you and prove it to you."

Naruto then closed his eyes and a look of concentration took over his face. Neji's Byakugan deactivated as he looked at Naruto in confusion. Suddenly, a pulse radiated from Naruto's body, making the brunet shinobi wonder what the blond was up to.

"The chatting ends here," said Neji as he turned to Genma. "Examiner, I intend to kill him. If you're going to stop me, stop me whenever you like."

Genma rolled his eyes. These Genin brats were too arrogant in his opinion.

Neji turned his attention back to Naruto and saw that the blond was trying to mold chakra. '_This guy must be delusional if he thinks he can mold chakra_,' thought Neji with a smirk.

"I told you that it's useless. I closed your tenketsu," said Neji.

"I just can't lose here!" exclaimed Naruto.

Neji watched as Naruto continued to try and mold chakra. He shook his head at the younger Genin.

"Why do you fight against your fate that hard?" asked Neji.

"Because," said Naruto, still trying to mold charka, "you called me a dropout!"

Neji felt a small amount of chakra coming from Naruto. Activating his Byakugan, he looked at Naruto to see if the chakra was really coming from him.

"This can't be…!" said Neji lowly. '_Chakra is leaking out of him! But how? Where's it coming from?_'

Taking a look at Naruto's chakra system, Neji noticed a red chakra starting to engulf Naruto rather than the average blue colored chakra. '_What the hell?_' thought Neji. The Hyuuga prodigy then noticed the chakra take the form of something that looked like a fox demon. '_Who is this guy?_'

"Let's begin," said Naruto.

The chakra emanating from Naruto was very powerful, and it caused a strong wind to blow around him. Tendrils of red chakra surrounded the blond, and Neji was still trying to figure out where the new chakra came from. The tendrils then began to surround Naruto's body. '_What is that? Is that really chakra?_' thought Neji as Naruto was engulfed in an orange glow. As the brunet began to get back into his Jyuuken stance, Naruto disappeared. Neji's eyes widened in surprise as he used his Kekkei Genkai to find the blond. He found Naruto in the air behind him to his left, a few shuriken in his hand.

"Kaiten!" exclaimed Neji as he executed the move, blocking the shuriken speeding toward him.

He grabbed one of the shuriken that began to fall harmlessly to the ground, as well as a few more from his pouch. Naruto jumped to the wall, then used it to propel himself toward Neji. The Hyuuga prodigy threw the shuriken as Naruto began to charge toward him through the air. The blond suddenly disappeared. He sensed Naruto nearing him, and dodged the punch the blond threw. Neji then wielded a kunai and Naruto did the same. They threw the kunai at the same time, and the two weapons hit each other and spun in the air. Neji and Naruto both jumped in the air and charged at each other. They grabbed their kunai while the metal objects were still spinning in the air, and a clanking sound of metal upon metal could be heard as they crossed paths midair. The two landed a few yards away from each other.

"You're confident about close combat right?" asked Naruto with a slight smirk.

The blond then charged at Neji. Neji took a defensive stance, his kunai ready in his left hand.

"I don't know about the Hyuuga's fate of hatred, but if you think it's impossible, then don't do anything!" yelled Naruto.

Neji's eyes widened. He then decided that he had to use the Kaiten to block Naruto.

"After I become Hokage, I'll change Hyuuga for you!"

As Neji began his whirl, his and Naruto's kunai clashed as well as their chakra. The red chakra battling against his Kaiten caused an explosion that shook the arena and engulfed the battlefield in a cloud of dust. Sounds of surprise could be heard over the explosion.

TenTen and Hinata looked on worriedly while the dust began to settle. Two craters were present, and the kunoichi couldn't see either boy. They tried to figure out which was Naruto and which was Neji. '_I hope you guys are alright_,' thought TenTen as her hands shook a little.

A pale arm shot out from the crater to Genma's left, and Neji climbed out of the crater, coughing a bit at the dust that came up with him. Wiping some of the dirt out of his face, he began to stand up. On shaky legs, he approached the other crater. Breathing heavily, he saw Naruto's prone form lying in the center of it.

"Sorry dropout boy, but this is reality," said Neji. "This is truly the end…"

Rumbling began to reach Neji's ears. With wide eyes, he saw an orange clad arm speeding its way toward him from underground. The uppercut connected, and launched Neji into the air while a small amount of blood escaped from his mouth. Neji landed with a small thud a few feet away from Naruto. He tried to move, but found it impossible at the moment.

"My body…" said the Hyuuga prodigy weakly.

He saw Naruto approach him slowly, noticing that the blond was feeling fatigued as well.

"You made a Kage Bunshin in that situation?" asked Neji incredulously. "Must be your favorite ninjutsu, eh? I was careless."

"I've failed the academy finals three times," said Naruto after catching his breath. "Unfortunately, the ninjutsu that was always given in the finals is the technique I hated the most."

Neji's eyes widened. He knew what technique they always had the students do in order to graduate from the Academy. Naruto couldn't be serious, could he?

"I sucked at Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruto admitted.

Neji couldn't believe his ears. The dropout couldn't do a proper Bunshin, but he perform a more advanced version of it with no problem?

"Stop complaining about fate and saying how it can't be changed," said Naruto as he stared down at Neji. "You're different from me. You aren't a dropout."

Neji looked away from Naruto and toward the sky. He saw a bird flying away from the arena, and the sun shone onto his pale face, brightening his ivory colored eyes. Did what Naruto say really have truth to it?

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto," declared Genma.

Neji heard the cheers coming from the crowd, and he also heard Naruto cheer happily has he ran around the arena. The Hyuuga prodigy saw Genma approach him.

"When captured birds grow wiser, they try to open the cage with their beaks," said the examiner.

Medic nin approached Neji and he was lifted onto a stretcher. Genma continued talking.

"They don't give up, because they want to fly again. You lose this time."

Neji looked back up toward the sky as he was carried away, Genma's words echoing in his ears. His fate was inescapable wasn't it? As he lied on one of the futons while being examined, his thoughts were warring with each other. A part of him hoped Naruto and Genma were right, but the person he grew up to be was telling him it was all a lie. He didn't know what to believe at this point.

"You're okay. None of your internal organs are damaged, but you've exhausted your chakra," said the medic nin.

Neji ignored the man, and he went back to his thoughts.

"_You aren't the only special guy here_," echoed Naruto's voice in his mind.

As flashes of the match he just had with Naruto went through his mind, he heard the two medic nin gasp.

"H-Hyuuga-sama!" exclaimed one of them.

Neji lifted his head a little to see none other than Hyuuga Hiashi at the door. He glared at the man who took his father away.

"I'm sorry," said Hiashi, "but could you leave us alone for a bit?"

Neji began to feel a small bit of fear bloom within him. He didn't want to be left alone with this man!

"But…" began the other medic.

"It won't take long," said Hiashi.

"H-Hai," they said and left Neji alone with the head of the Hyuuga Clan.

Neji brought himself to a seated position with a bit of trouble. He didn't want himself to look weak. Sitting on the futon, he closed his eyes, waiting for Hiashi to berate him or even kill him for executing secret Head family techniques. Knowing that Hiashi wasn't going to speak, Neji broke the silence first.

"What business do you have with me?" he asked while keeping his tone neutral.

"That day… I came to tell you the truth of that day," said Hiashi as he looked at Neji.

Neji glared at the older man. He already knew the truth of that day! What more could there possibly be? His father died at the hands of the Head family. End of story. Unbidden memories of when he saw his father's corpse came to the Hyuuga prodigy's mind, and he tried his best not to attack the Head of the clan despite being nearly out of chakra.

"I planned to die that day," said Hiashi as his eyes lowered.

"What are you…" said Neji feeling surprised. It then turned to anger. "What are you saying? My father was killed in your place!"

Knowing he was getting nowhere fast, Hiashi reached inside of his traditional Hyuuga style robes. Neji kept his guard up, just in case Hiashi tried anything. He didn't expect his father's twin to pull out a scroll.

"This has the truth of that day written in it," said Hiashi somberly.

"It just has excuses convenient for the Head Family written in it right?" asked Neji bitterly, turning slightly away from the hand that offered the scroll.

"You should be able to understand it now," said Hiashi, completely ignoring Neji's question, as he put the scroll down next to Neji.

Neji glanced at the scroll from his peripheral, but turned to it fully as his eyes widened. '_This is Otou-sama's handwriting!_' Taking the scroll and opening it, Neji began to read it.

'_Neji,_

_I only have a short amount of time left. There is something that I wish to tell you with this limited time._'

Neji continued reading. He discovered that Hiashi was actually telling the truth when he planned on dying instead of Hizashi. However, the elders of the clan and Hizashi himself agreed to hand his body over in Hiashi's place. The Head of the clan apparently was against sending his brother to his death. The twins had a small argument, Hiashi adamant in not letting his twin brother die in his place, but Hizashi silenced him with a punch to the gut. Hiashi fell to the ground and Hizashi pleaded with his brother to let him go.

"_You have Neji," said Hiashi. "Why do you choose death for the Head Family?"_

"_That's not it at all," said Hizashi. "I hated the Head Family. Honestly, I still do. That's why I wish to protect you. Not because you are a Head Family member, but because you are my older brother. With my death, it will be the first thing I choose to do myself."_

_Hiashi still struggled to get up, as Hizashi began to leave the room. The Branch twin faced his older brother with a small smile on his face._

"_Please tell Neji this, that I'm not going to die to protect the Head Family. I chose death of my own will to protect him, my siblings and family, and our village."_

"_You're saying that choosing your own death is freedom?" questioned Hiashi as he finally managed to start getting up._

"_Nii-san," said Hizashi as he turned back to his brother. "Just once I wanted to go against the destiny of the Hyuuga. I got the urge to choose my own destiny. That is all."_

_With that, Hizashi left the room, and Neji's life forever._

Neji shook as he continued to read the scroll in his hands.

'_Overcome destiny, Neji_,' it read. "_Destiny… it has to be taken into your own hands._"

"Otou-sama," said Neji, feeling tears pricking his eyes.

He turned to the other occupant in the room, and his ivory eyes widened in shock. Bowing on the floor before him was the Head of the clan himself, his long hair draping his hair and pooling on the floor.

"That is the truth," Hiashi said with a strained voice and bowed even more. "I am sorry."

No words came to Neji as he saw his uncle bowing before him. A myriad of emotions washed over Neji as he continued to stare at Hiashi. The Hyuuga prodigy's eyes softened and he turned away from the sight of his uncle on the floor begging for forgiveness.

"Please raise your head," said Neji softly as silent tears fell from his eyes.

Learning the truth of that day only increased his love and admiration for his father. Hiashi rose from the ground slowly while watching his nephew. He felt as if a weight had be lifted from his shoulders as well as Neji's. Leaving the Hyuuga prodigy alone to let the new information sink in, he began to walk toward the door.

"Hizashi was right. You should have been born into the Head Family," said Hiashi. "He was also right to give you the scroll containing the secret techniques of the Head Family. You do them justice."

Neji's head snapped up to look at Hiashi, but he was already gone. Smirking to himself, Neji began to think about everything he learned today while more silent tears fell from his eyes. He still didn't understand what his father meant, but he knew he would one day. He took off his hitai-ate, showing the Caged Bird Seal in all its glory.

"I have only one goal Otou-sama," said Neji to himself as he got up and walked to the window. "I want to become stronger. So that I won't lose to anyone. That's what I think right now."

He allowed a small smile to grace his face as he looked at the birds flying around outside.

'_Father, there are a lot of birds flying today_,' thought Neji. '_They fly like they enjoy it_.'

A soft knock at the door broke the brunet's reverie, and he called for the person to enter.

"Hey Neji," said TenTen softly. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better now," said Neji as his small smile widened a bit.

Without warning, warm tan arms encircled him. His wide eyes looked to his right, and he saw a brown bun.

"Even though you lost, I'm so proud of you Neji," said TenTen.

Before Neji could encircle his arms around TenTen like he wanted, an explosion sounded off in the distance. Brown clashed with ivory, and with a small nod, they both left to investigate.

* * *

**Okay, this was another long chapter, but not as long as last chapter LOL. Consider this me making up for not updating in over a week. I also know there wasn't much NejiTen-ness, so I apologize for that . Please drop a review with your thoughts. As always, I'd appreciate it so much. I'm gonna try to update again at the end of the week. See you all next update!**

**KuroiOokami89**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, I know I'm late with this and all I can say is gomenasai! I wish I could've gotten this out sooner, but you know life doesn't always go the way you want it to D: I hope you all are enjoying the holidays and that those of you who celebrated Christmas had a good one. Anyhoo, I just have to say thank you so much for the support that you've all given to this story thus far. I know I say it a lot, but I just wanna make sure you guys and gals know I appreciate it so, so much. Here's Chapter 13. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto and all related characters are the property of Kishimoto Masashi-sama. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made from this fic._

*****SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT!*** **_**This chapter contains events from Naruto Shippuuden Episode 192: Neji Gaiden. This is the most recent episode released in Japan.**_

* * *

While Neji and TenTen ran through the corridors of the arena, the Hyuuga prodigy activated his Byakugan to see what was going on. His eyes widened in surprise, and instead of leaving the arena, he grabbed TenTen and the two made their way to the stands where they found most of the audience asleep. Neji looked to his right and saw one of the Hyuuga elders face down on the floor.

"Elder!" exclaimed Neji as he made his way to the old man.

"N-Neji?" questioned the older Hyuuga. "Thank goodness you're here."

"What happened? Are you alright?" asked Neji as he helped the man to his feet.

"Hinata-sama has been taken," said the elder.

"What?" said Neji in surprise.

"Apparently there were two Kumo nin here watching the main matches as well," explained the Hyuuga elder. "When the genjutsu was cast and the audience began to fall asleep, they grabbed Hinata-sama. I tried to stop them, but was unsuccessful. It appears to be unrelated to the current invasion. You have to save Hinata-sama Neji."

"Hai," replied Neji.

He looked to his best friend and saw that she was helping Kiba get back on his feet. The older Genin listened to Kiba's side of what happened as the three left Konoha to look for the Kumo nin. From what the tanned boy said, an enemy nin disguised as an ANBU Black Ops healed Hinata's internal wounds from her fight with Neji. The medic said she wouldn't wake for a while, then knocked Kiba out.

"So Hinata's been kidnapped by Kumo again?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah," replied Neji. "We have to catch up to them before they leave Fire Country."

The three young shinobi gathered their chakra to their feet and took off in the trees at a high speed, using Neji's Byakugan and Kiba's nose to help them locate the enemy nin. They were getting closer to the enemy when Kiba immediately told them to stop.

"What is it?" asked TenTen.

"This place reeks of the enemy," said Kiba.

Suddenly, packs of wolves began to materialize from mud on the ground. The young shinobi were surrounded.

"They set a trap that is triggered by the pursuer's chakra," said Neji as he used his Byakugan to investigate.

The mud-wolves attacked, and the Genin fought them off. However, more just kept appearing.

"Damn it, we're running out of time!" exclaimed Kiba.

"Then we have no other choice," said TenTen as she grabbed a scroll from her pouch. "Bakuryuugeki!"

A large flame dragon flew out of her scroll and attacked all of the wolves. A large explosion followed afterward, and after the smoke cleared, there were mounds of mud on the ground.

"Go! I'll handle this," said TenTen.

"But-" began Neji incredulously.

"I can stop them for a while," said TenTen determinedly. "You're going to get Hina-chan back right?"

Neji stared at his best friend, not willing to let her stay behind. She smirked and winked at him. More of the mud wolves began to appear.

"Hurry!" TenTen yelled to Neji and Kiba.

"Alright," said Neji reluctantly, and he and Kiba took off.

TenTen turned back to the wolves and summoned various weapons from her scrolls.

"So… what weapons would you like me to use?" she asked the wolves.

She picked up a dagger and a scythe with determination shining in her eyes. "Come and get me!"

"Damn Kumo ninja, setting up a trap like that," said Kiba angrily as he and Neji were going through the trees once again.

"Setting up something like that must've taken time though," said Neji.

"Yeah, the scent was still fresh," said Kiba. "They're not that far ahead."

Neji activated his Byakugan again to see how far he and Kiba had to go before they caught up to the Kumo nin.

"I found them," said Neji. He and Kiba landed on a branch not far from Hinata.

"Alright, let's ambush them!" exclaimed Kiba.

"No, that won't work," said Neji.

"Then what do you suggest?" asked Kiba angrily.

Neji was silent as he tried to think of the best approach to this situation. However, Kiba's patience was short.

"You can't stop me," said Kiba. "I'm going!"

With that, Kiba took off, leaving Neji standing on the branch alone. Neji focused his Byakugan more on the three stationary people as he continued to think of a plan. He noticed that his cousin had awoken and delivered a palm heel strike to one of the Kumo nin. She stood up and got into a defensive position even though she still wasn't fully healed from her wounds. The kidnappers began to approach Hinata, but before they could reach her, Kiba appeared.

"Kiba-kun?" asked Hinata in surprise.

"Hinata, we're getting out of here!" exclaimed her teammate and set off two smoke bombs.

Before he could grab Hinata and make his escape with her, Kiba felt a hand push down on the top of his head. When he looked up, he saw himself with Hinata jumping away.

"That bastard!" said Kiba as he looked at Hinata next to him.

Neji was leading the Kumo nin away from Kiba and his cousin, glad that his plan was working. An explosive kunai was thrown his way, and he rolled with away from the blast with the Hinata clone he created. Still in a henge as Kiba, the two Kumo nin began approaching him.

"It's useless for a mere Genin like you," said one of the kidnappers. "And we don't have time to waste!"

He swiftly went behind the fake Kiba with a kunai drawn, ready to make a fatal blow. He was surprised when the young shinobi stopped his arm while still facing the other kidnapper. The fake Kiba glance at the kunai wielder from the corner of his eye, and the man could see the Byakugan blazing in his eyes.

"Jyuuken?" he said in surprise.

Neji moved the man's arm out of his way and hit him with Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou. The man was knocked into one of the many trees surrounding them, and he fell unconsciously to the ground.

"I see," said the other kidnapper. "You're that Hyuuga kid that was in the Chuunin Exam."

Neji dropped the henge to reveal himself. The Hinata clone also dispersed to reveal a log.

"So we were chasing a decoy," said the lone kidnapper. "Move. We have no use for an eye that loses its power upon death."

"I will not let you get past here!" exclaimed Neji, then charged at the Kumo nin.

"Doton: Doryuuha!" exclaimed the Kumo nin.

Suddenly, a wave of earth flew to the Kumo nin and lifted him from the ground, far away from Neji.

"I don't plan on letting a Jyuuken user come near me!" he exclaimed.

Various waves of rock began to hurl toward Neji, and he dodged them all. Jumping backward from being hit with the wave the Kumo nin was on, Neji's foot got trapped by a different wave lying in the ground. Neji whipped his head to the left and swung his arm, thinking that he hit the Kumo nin, but it turned out to be a Doton Kage Bunshin.

"It's over," said the Kumo nin to the now trapped Neji. "A taijutsu user who can't use his arms or legs is nothing more than a caged bird."

Neji looked at the man angrily.

"After hating them so much, you still end up being a sacrifice for the head family," said the Kumo nin. "What a sad destiny for you."

"I didn't come reluctantly," said Neji as he closed his eyes. "I'm here because I chose to!"

He opened his eyes and glared at the man with determination. He wasn't going to let himself die now.

"Whatever. The result is the same," said the Kumo nin. "You will die here! Retsudo Tenshin!"

The end of the wave the man stood on became extremely sharp, and began hurtling toward Neji extremely fast. Neji closed his eyes and braced himself for the impaling that was sure to come.

"Kaiten!"

Neji opened his eyes to see his uncle Hiashi standing in front of him.

"H-Hiashi-sama!" said Neji with surprise.

"Sorry for being late," said Hiashi as he stood in front of his nephew protectively.

The Kumo nin's eyes widened in surprise as he took in the sudden appearance of the Hyuuga Clan's leader. The man jumped into the trees and decided to retreat. However, Hiashi had other plans for the would-be abductor.

"Hakke Kuushou!"

Though the Kumo nin was a fair distance away from the two Hyuuga males, the concentrated air blast that Hiashi threw at him made contact. Neji saw the man fly up out of the trees at the impact. The Kumo nin then fell to the ground dead. The Hyuuga prodigy looked at his uncle in surprise.

"Hiashi-sama, why are you here?" asked Neji. "What about Hinata-sama?"

"The Elder told me the details," said Hiashi as he turned to look at his nephew. "Ko should be with Hinata now. He should also be with your friend that he picked up along the way."

Neji was relieved to hear that TenTen was safe. He was also glad that his cousin was safe as well.

"I see," said Neji. "But why did you leave the battlefield to come here of all places?"

"Hinata is my precious daughter," said Hiashi simply as he turned to fully face Neji. "And you are the precious memento of my late brother."

Neji looked at his uncle with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, but something inside him made the Hyuuga prodigy feel as if he was accepted. It gave him a content feeling. Hiashi left back to Konoha to help fight against the invasion, and Neji went to check on his best friend as well as his cousin.

"Thank goodness we're all okay," said TenTen as she approached Neji.

"…Neji. Sorry about everything," said Kiba as he looked away from the older Genin.

Neji only smirked in response.

"I-I'm sorry Neji-nii-san," Hinata suddenly said, surprising the other three Genin. "A-All because of me…"

"Please look up, Hinata-sama," said Neji gently. "There's no reason for you to apologize. I thought I understood it all and bore a grudge against the head family, without knowing the truth. I blamed fate and made myself believe that I was the only one suffering. But during my battle with Naruto, he told me that you were suffering just as much as I was and that you were trying so hard to change in order to gain acceptance. I had never even thought about that. He made me see how selfish and narrow-minded I was."

"N-Naruto did?" asked Hinata as a slight blush dusted her cheeks.

"Uzumaki Naruto… he's an interesting guy," said Neji.

"Y-Yes!" said Hinata as her blush deepened.

TenTen smiled at the interaction between the two Hyuuga relatives. She was happy to see that Neji changed his attitude toward his clan and was trying to make amends with his cousin. '_If it weren't for Naruto, none of this may have never happened_,' thought TenTen. '_I'm glad we met him._'

The four Genin, with Ko guiding them, made their way back to Konoha. When they arrived, their eyes widened in shock and slight horror. Their once bustling village was in ruins, and bodies laid strewn on the ground. From what they could see, the battle was over and Konoha was successful in preventing the Suna/Oto invasion. They just hoped that the damages and losses weren't anything too great. The group of five ran into Kakashi, and Ko asked about the status of the village. What came from Kakashi's mouth crushed TenTen's heart and echoed in her mind.

'_Sandaime-sama is dead._'

After hearing that, the weapons handler separated from the group and walked aimlessly around the ruined village. There was no way Sarutobi would die right? It was something TenTen simply couldn't bring herself to accept. Sarutobi had always been there for everyone in the village; he was such a warm and caring man. He couldn't leave now! She didn't even get a chance to thank him for everything he'd ever done for her, and that made her heart ache even more. TenTen's feet led her to Hokage Monument, and she stared at the third face overlooking Konoha. She knew he must've given his life to save the village, just like his successor. It was the ideal way for a shinobi, especially a Hokage, to die. That thought didn't soften the blow for TenTen though.

Neji found his best friend staring up at the face of Sandaime Hokage. He had been looking for TenTen for quite a while without using his Byakugan since he thought she'd be easy to find. However, she proved to be more elusive than the Hyuuga prodigy thought, and thus resulted in him resorting to using his Kekkei Genkai to find the brunette. Neji knew that TenTen had to be devastated at hearing the news of their leader being killed during the invasion, and to be honest, it hurt him as well. Sarutobi helped take care of him after his father died, and he appreciated the thought very much. He just wished he could've properly thanked the man before he passed. He approached his best friend and stared at Sarutobi's image on the monument as well.

"So this is where you were," said Neji.

"Yeah..." said TenTen solemnly. "I just needed to take a walk."

"I see," said Neji.

The two stood before the monument for a while longer, each preoccupied with their own thoughts. Afterward, the two began walking through the village again. Neji and TenTen walked to the kunoichi's apartment complex only to find most of it in ruins. TenTen's eyes widened in horror, and she quickly began to shove debris away from where her apartment was located. Neji approached the girl and tried to stop her, but she pushed him away.

"I need to find the picture of my parents!" she said hysterically. "It's all I have left of them!"

Neji nodded in understanding, and began helping his best friend. TenTen had tears spilling from her eyes as she continued her search. Neji activated his Byakugan to help locate the picture instead of them looking in random spots. He spotted a face down frame not far from where they were.

"There!" said Neji. "I think I found it TenTen."

The two immediately began excavating the spot Neji pointed to, and TenTen let out a cry of happiness. It was the picture she was looking for, and fortunately, it wasn't too badly damaged. The brunette removed it from the broken frame and hugged it to herself tightly.

"Arigatou Neji," said TenTen with a watery smile.

Neji nodded in acknowledgement; he was glad to be of help to TenTen.

"Now I just need to find somewhere to stay until everything is rebuilt," said TenTen.

"Stay with me," said Neji immediately. "I have a spare bedroll you can use."

"I don't wanna be any trouble..." said TenTen uncertainly.

"You won't be, trust me," said Neji firmly. "Now let's go."

"Sheesh, you don't have to be so bossy," muttered TenTen as she followed her best friend to his apartment.

The next day, TenTen and Neji stood silently amongst the other shinobi in the village atop the Hokage Mansion. The kunoichi was fighting the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes and her fists were clenched tightly at her sides. Her left hand held a white rose. She as well as the rest of Konoha's shinobi were dressed in black, mourning the death of the many comrades lost during the Suna/Oto invasion. The loss Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, had even the most composed shinobi grieving.

"I… I can't believe the old man is really gone," said TenTen in a whisper.

"Neither can I," replied Neji. "He was a strong man and died honorably."

Looking around, TenTen saw that Naruto appeared to take it especially hard. The kunoichi couldn't blame him; Sarutobi was there for her since her parents died. He was the reason she and Neji became such close friends. To TenTen, Sarutobi was the grandpa she never had. She was going to miss him dearly.

People began to approach the table laden with pictures of the Hokage and other fallen shinobi, and lied their flowers down. TenTen and Neji approached the table together, and the weapons handler gently laid her rose in front of Sarutobi's picture. A tear finally fell and a choked sob escaped her lips. Neji lied his rose next to TenTen's and wrapped an arm around her shoulder gently to silently console his best friend. The pair walked back to their original spot with TenTen leaning her head against Neji's shoulder. Sobs escaped her more and more, and she held onto the Hyuuga prodigy as she finally began to release her sorrow and grief.

"I'm going to miss him too TenTen," said Neji quietly as he hugged her.

* * *

**Alright, another chapter down! I don't think it was worth making you guys and gals wait (which I'm still very sorry for!), but I hope you all like it nonetheless. Please review telling me what you thought. As always, it will be appreciated. I'll try my best to update again before the new year comes in. See you all next update, and once again Happy Holidays!**

**KuroiOokami89**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy New Year everyone! I know I'm late with that, but I hope you all had an incredible new year's. Make 2011 awesome guys and gals! Anyhoo, the time has come for me to once again thank all of you wonderful people for the reviews, favs, and alerts, so thanks so much! I really love all of the support you all are giving. It makes me feel good LOL. This chapter will start to show the AU aspects of this story. That being said, I have to give a very special shoutout to **_**3un1c3 UcHiHa**_**! Thanks again for the message with suggestions! I appreciate it; it helped me decide what to do with Sasuke and Sakura LOL. Here's Chapter 14. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto and all related characters are the property of Kishimoto Masashi-sama. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made from this fic._

* * *

Temporarily living with Neji was turning out to be pretty good. Though she still grieved over the loss of their leader, TenTen was pretty much back to her normal self. She and Neji bickered as usual, and they trained together when they weren't helping with the reconstruction of the village. The two Genin, along with their Jounin teacher, visited Lee almost everyday. Their bushy-browed teammate was still unaware of the fact that he could no longer be a shinobi, and Gai did his best to ensure that Lee was kept in the dark. Besides, since he knew who the new Hokage was going to be, the Jounin was sure that Lee would be fine.

Neji and TenTen had just exited the hospital when they ran into Hinata. The shy Hyuuga heiress stood before the older Genin in her usual slouched stance with her index fingers poking each other.

"O-Ohayo Neji-nii-san, TenTen," greeted Hinata.

"Hi Hina-chan!" said TenTen cheerily.

"Hinata-sama," greeted Neji with a nod.

"P-Please, just call me Hinata," said Hinata with a slight blush.

"So what's up Hinata?" asked TenTen casually.

"U-Um, Father has requested to see you b-both," said Hinata. "I-I have to go meet w-with Kurenai-sensei now. Ja ne."

"Bye Hina!" said TenTen with a wave.

"What could Hiashi-sama want with us?" wondered Neji aloud.

"Why don't we go find out?" said TenTen smartly.

Neji began to glare at his best friend, but his eyes widened when he felt TenTen's smaller hand grab his own. The brunette dragged the Hyuuga prodigy toward the Hyuuga Compound where they were greeted by Hinata's little sister, Hanabi.

"Hanabi-sama," greeted Neji with a nod.

"Cut the formalities Neji-nii," said Hanabi with a wave of her hand. "Hanabi is just fine."

"So you're Hinata's little sister! Nice to meet you," said TenTen. "I'm TenTen."

"Ah, so you're the one Neji spoke so highly of to Otou-san," said Hanabi with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Nice to finally meet you."

Neji glared at his cousin. He knew that look very well. Hiashi's youngest daughter approached the weapons handler and pulled the older girl down to her level.

"I think Neji-nii has a crush on you TenTen," whispered Hanabi in TenTen's ear rather loudly.

TenTen's face became a bright red while Neji glared death at the little girl.

"That's enough Hanabi," came a deep voice from just inside the compound.

"Aww, but I was having fun Otou-san!" wailed Hanabi. "Just look at their faces!"

Hiashi walked to the entrance of the compound and gave a slightly warm smile to the two Genin. He smothered a chuckle that was erupting from his throat with a cough.

"Neji, TenTen-san, so glad you made it," said Hiashi. "This way please."

The two brunets followed the head of the Hyuuga Clan.

"Make sure I get an invitation to your wedding Neji-nii!" called Hanabi.

The young Genin both sputtered slightly while Hiashi finally let out a small chuckle.

"I see Hanabi has taken a liking to the two of you," said Hiashi with a smirk.

"Hn," said Neji angrily.

"Is she always like that?" asked TenTen while trying to get her blush under control.

"Unfortunately," replied Hiashi.

Hiashi led the two to the dojo within the compound. He took a seat, and the younger shinobi followed suit.

"Before I begin, I must thank you again for saving my daughter," said Hiashi.

"It was nothing Hiashi-sama," said TenTen humbly. Neji nodded his agreement.

"Now the reason I called you here," began Hiashi. "Neji, I would like to personally train you."

Neji's eyes widened.

"Our bloodline is definitely strongest in you," said Hiashi. "I would like to help nurture it. You are definitely proficient in Jyuuken, and can perform two of the Main Family's techniques with relative ease. I want to offer you more techniques for your disposal."

"Neji, that's great!" said TenTen happily.

"But what about my training with TenTen?" asked Neji. That was something he looked forward to everyday.

"Neji this is a much better opportunity for you than training with me," said TenTen dismissively. "Besides, we can always train when you're not training with Hiashi-sama."

"…alright. I accept Hiashi-sama," said Neji with a bow.

"Excellent," said Hiashi. "We'll begin your training tomorrow."

"Just one question Hiashi-sama," said Neji. "Why'd you summon TenTen as well?"

"I knew you'd be reluctant to accept this extra training," said Hiashi. "I figured if she was here to say it's alright, you'd accept. Besides, the two of you are always together right?"

Hiashi smirked at the light blushes that dusted their cheeks. He was glad that his nephew had a friend that made him so happy, even if Neji never admitted to it.

"Hiashi-sama!" called a Branch member. "Some weird guy with big eyebrows is at the front gate."

"I MUST SEE MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS IMMEDIATELY!" came a rather loud voice.

"Ugh, Gai-sensei," muttered TenTen as she rubbed her temples.

"Your sensei Neji?" asked Hiashi with slight humor in his voice.

"Unfortunately," sighed Neji.

"You may go," said Hiashi with a nod of his head.

The two Genin bowed politely to Hiashi and left to see what their spandex clad sensei wanted. When they arrived to the front gates of the Hyuuga Compound, they were temporarily blinded by Gai's smile.

"AH NEJI, TENTEN!" said Gai happily. "THERE IS SOMETHING I MUST TELL YOU!"

"Can you at least be a little quieter then Gai-sensei?" asked TenTen irritably.

"WE HAVE A NEW TEMPORARY TEAMMATE!" yelled Gai, completely ignoring TenTen. "UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Gai reached to his left and grabbed an angry looking Uchiha Sasuke.

"What? Sasuke?" asked TenTen feeling surprised. "Why?"

"UZUMAKI NARUTO IS WITH JIRAIYA-SAMA TO RETRIEVE THE NEW HOKAGE, SO THE ELDERS AS WELL AS MY RIVAL KAKASHI DECIDED TO PLACE THE TWO REMAINING GENIN WITH OTHER TEAMS! LET US GO TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS TO PROPERLY INTRODUCE EACH OTHER!"

With that, the eccentric Jounin and three very reluctant Genin made their way to Team Gai's training grounds. The three Genin sat down on the grass.

"YOSH! AS YOU ALREADY KNOW, I AM MAITO GAI!" said Gai while striking a very weird pose.

"Why do I feel like I'm gonna be scarred for life before this is over?" muttered Sasuke. TenTen couldn't help but laugh a little.

"ALRIGHT! YOU'RE UP YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM!" said Gai.

"Can you please not call me that?" muttered TenTen. "I'm TenTen as you already know Sasuke. My hobbies include training and creating new weapons. My dream is to be one of the strongest kunoichi in Konoha."

"YOU'RE NEXT NEJI!" said Gai while pointing at the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Hyuuga Neji," said Neji. "My hobbies and dreams are no one's business but my own."

"You pretty much said the same thing the day we became a team," said TenTen. "Stop acting so frigid."

Neji glared at the kunoichi.

"ALRIGHT, YOUR TURN!" yelled Gai at Sasuke.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke," said the youngest Uchiha while his eye twitched. "There aren't many things that I like. My only goal is to kill a certain man."

"OKAY, NOW WE SHALL TRAIN!" said Gai before it got too uncomfortable for everyone. "SASUKE, YOU'LL TRAIN WITH TENTEN. NEJI, YOU'RE WITH ME!"

"Hai," replied the Genin.

Neji was not happy with this turn of events. Gai knew that TenTen was his training partner! Damn Uchiha.

TenTen and Sasuke were walking to the section of the forest that she and Neji usually trained. The kunoichi took a kunai out and began twirling it around in her hand.

"So," began TenTen. "Where's your girlfriend?"

Sasuke nearly tripped, and sputtered indignantly.

"What girlfriend? I have no girlfriend," said Sasuke, though a light blush did begin to dust his cheeks.

"You know," prodded TenTen playfully. "Pink hair, red dress…"

"Sakura is not my girlfriend," said Sasuke monotonously. "And she's with Kurenai-sensei's team."

"Not yet anyway," teased TenTen. "You know, you're cute when you blush!"

The blush on Sasuke's cheeks got a little darker.

"Don't worry, I'm not a fangirl or anything like that," said TenTen as she laughed.

Sasuke muttered something incoherently, which made TenTen laugh more. She decided to stop teasing him. For now anyway.

"Why did Gai pair me with you?" asked Sasuke.

"My guess would be to help improve your reflexes and accuracy with projectiles," said TenTen with a shrug. "It's what he usually does when I'm not paired with Neji."

"I think I'm proficient in both," said Sasuke arrogantly.

"Hmm, care to bet on that Uchiha?" asked TenTen.

"Of course," said Sasuke with a smirk.

The two Genin went to the target range that TenTen set up herself.

"After you Uchiha-san," said TenTen mockingly with a bow.

"Hn," said Sasuke.

"I swear I don't understand you prestigious clan guys," muttered TenTen. "Always saying 'Hn' to something."

Sasuke grabbed some shuriken from his weapon pouch and began to throw them at all of the targets. When he was done, TenTen went to each target and inspected it.

"Hmm, not bad Sasuke," said TenTen. "You hit dead center on almost all of them."

"Let's see you beat that," said Sasuke with an air of superiority.

TenTen smirked at the raven haired Genin and grabbed some of her favorite shuriken. Before Sasuke had time to see what happened, TenTen had hit all of the targets. He looked at the weapons handler, then inspected each of the targets himself. His eyes widened slightly as he looked back at the brunette.

"I'm not called a weapons specialist for nothing Sasuke," said TenTen with a smirk.

"You're telling me you did that without any chakra?" asked Sasuke.

"Of course," said TenTen. "So are you ready to learn now?"

The two of them trained for hours. The brunette wasn't surprised to see that Sasuke was a quick learner, especially with his Sharingan activated. The two stopped before the sun began to set.

"Okay, so I was wrong," said Sasuke as he panted a bit. "I definitely see an improvement in myself already."

TenTen smiled at the younger boy.

"You aren't tired?" asked Sasuke as he still panted.

"This is nothing compared to what Gai and Neji put me through," said TenTen with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Speaking of Neji, where is he?"

"You should really pay more attention TenTen," said Neji.

The brunette turned to see her best friend in a tree lying on one of the larger branches.

"How long have you been up there?" asked TenTen.

"For a few minutes," replied Neji. "Ready to go?"

"I have to get going too," said Sasuke as he got up.

The three walked back to the village, and went their separate ways afterward.

"See you tomorrow Sasuke-chan!" yelled TenTen as she waved at the raven.

She saw Sasuke's back stiffen and laughed. Neji smirked as well.

The two brunets made their way back to Neji's apartment after a quick dinner at Ichiraku's. It still amazed them that the small ramen stand was relatively unharmed.

"So, how was training with Gai?" asked TenTen.

"How do you think?" replied Neji. TenTen laughed. "How'd it go with the Uchiha?"

"I had fun," said TenTen. "Making him eat his words was very entertaining."

Neji chuckled a bit at that. However, something was nagging him in the back of his mind about the youngest Uchiha. The Hyuuga prodigy couldn't put his finger on it, so he decided to ignore it for now. They finally reached Neji's apartment, and TenTen couldn't wait to take a shower. As a result, she pretty much trampled Neji down as soon as he opened the door to get to the bathroom.

"Excited for your special 'Hyuuga training' tomorrow?" asked TenTen.

The two were sitting in the living room after their showers. Neither of them were really ready to sleep just yet.

"I guess you could say that," said Neji. "Learning new techniques is always useful."

"Touché," replied TenTen with a giggle.

"Are you sure you're okay with this TenTen?" asked Neji. "I could always try to develop my own techniques while we train."

"Neji, it's fine. Seriously," said TenTen with a light laugh. "Besides, you can use that time to improve your family ties."

Neji noticed the way TenTen's eyes saddened as she said that. It always made his heart ache. It must be lonely to not have any family left. Neji moved closer to his best friend and wrapped an arm around her.

"Thanks," said TenTen with a small smile.

She leaned her head against his shoulder and the two sat like that for a while. Neji's hand absentmindedly pushed back a few stray strands of TenTen's hair behind her ear. He leaned his head against hers, and his chestnut colored hair spilled across his shoulder. TenTen gingerly stroked the silky strands of hair and sighed contently. Without either one being aware, they fell asleep in that position.

The next morning, the sun rose, and the rays hit Neji's face. He stirred slightly, then slowly opened his eyes to reveal his ivory orbs. His back felt a little stiff from sleeping while sitting, but he easily ignored it in favor of watching his best friend. The rising sun made TenTen's slightly tanned skin glow. Her face had a peaceful expression and her light breathing could be heard as she continued to sleep. The kunoichi's face scrunched up cutely as a stray lock of her brown hair tickled her cheek, and Neji carefully moved it away. His slightly calloused hand refused to move from TenTen's cheek, and his softly caressed it. If only she knew how he felt about her…

TenTen began to stir slightly, and Neji immediately moved his hand away. Bleary chocolate orbs stared into his and the Hyuuga prodigy was greeted with a small smile. He couldn't help but return the gesture to his best friend. However, the moment was ruined by a knock on the door.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" asked Neji as he saw his cousin on the other side of the door.

"Otou-san… training… now," said Hinata as she panted from running.

Neji's eyes widened. How did he forget so quickly?

"Kuso," muttered Neji. "I'll be right there."

The Hyuuga prodigy quickly showered and dressed. After saying a quick goodbye to TenTen, he was gone.

TenTen was walking through the village looking for something to do. She couldn't help out with reconstruction since the village had to get more supplies. Neji was still training at the Hyuuga Compound and Gai was nowhere to be found. She decided to do some training herself and made her way to the training grounds.

"I knew you'd come here eventually," said a smooth voice.

TenTen recognized it, but couldn't quite figure out who it belonged to. After looking around a bit, she noticed Sasuke sitting underneath one of the many shady trees.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" asked TenTen as she approached the raven.

"Same reason you're here," said Sasuke nonchalantly.

"So you're done training then?" asked TenTen.

"No," replied Sasuke. "I was actually waiting for you."

"How nice of you," said TenTen. "But why?"

"To improve," said Sasuke.

The two began to train together once again. This became a common occurrence since Neji was training with Hiashi. Neji and TenTen trained together after their separate sessions and a quick bite to eat. Throughout her training with Sasuke, TenTen got closer to the young Uchiha, and was like another little brother to her. After their training, the two would sit and talk… well, more like TenTen would talk, but Sasuke listened and gave his input during certain parts of the conversation. The kunoichi didn't mind though; it was pretty much like having a conversation with Neji except she and Sasuke didn't bicker.

Weeks passed, and unbeknownst to TenTen, Neji was feeling quite jealous. The Hyuuga prodigy didn't like how much time TenTen was spending with Sasuke. Even though TenTen spoke of Sasuke as if he were a little brother, he couldn't help but feel that Sasuke might harbor feelings for his best friend. He didn't tell TenTen that though. Neji knew his jealousy was probably misplaced, but he still couldn't help but feel that way.

He was in the forest with three boards behind him doing some Byakugan training when he felt TenTen's chakra approaching.

"Board two, seven birds," said Neji.

"Hi Neji!" greeted TenTen happily.

"Hello TenTen," greeted Neji.

"The new Hokage's finally here!" said TenTen excitedly. "And guess WHAT? It's Tsunade-sama of the Legendary Sannin! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah," said Neji distractedly.

"Do you wanna go meet her?" asked TenTen.

"Sorry, but I can't right now," said Neji.

"Oh," said TenTen with disappointment apparent in her voice. "That's alright then. I'll just ask Sasuke. Ja!"

Neji felt anger wash over him at her words. The birds finally took to the skies and Neji looked up to see if he was right about the number.

'_There were eight of them?_' thought Neji with surprise.

TenTen ran into Sasuke at the training grounds, and saw that Naruto was with him. She smiled widely; she hadn't seen Naruto in so long!

"Naruto! Sasuke!" exclaimed TenTen as she approached them.

"TenTen-nee-chan!" said Naruto happily. "How've you been? I heard you were training with the teme. I hope he didn't give you too much trouble."

Sasuke glared at his blond best friend. TenTen laughed and ruffled Naruto's hair. It felt good to do so after such a long time.

"Training with Sasuke wasn't bad," said TenTen as she smiled at the raven. Sasuke blushed a bit.

"Hn," said Sasuke as he tried to hide his blush.

"I can't believe Tsunade-sama is the new Hokage!" said TenTen excitedly. "She's my idol! I wanna be as strong as she is."

"Baa-chan is okay I guess," said Naruto. "She's kinda scary."

"Well, I wanna go meet her!" said TenTen. "Would you guys like to come with me?"

"Sure! We're not doing anything anyway," said Naruto enthusiastically. "I can tell you about the new technique I learned and everything!"

So the three Genin began to walk through the village to get to the Hokage mansion. Naruto talked animatedly about the adventure he had to get the Hokage back to Konoha and about a technique he learned called the Rasengan. The kunoichi noticed that Sasuke looked tense as he listened to Naruto talk. She wondered what could be wrong with the raven.

The trio finally made it to the Hokage mansion, and they heard a loud crash, then a chair landed before them.

"Baa-chan must be angry," said Naruto a little fearfully.

"How strong is Tsunade-sama anyway?" asked Sasuke. Anyone could throw a chair out of the window.

"She knocked me back a few meters with just a flick of her finger," said Naruto as he rubbed his forehead. The memory alone made that particular spot hurt.

"Tsunade-sama is awesome," said TenTen with admiration.

Suddenly, a woman with short dark brown hair appeared before them. She was holding a pig and she looked out of breath.

"Shizune-nee-chan, what's with Baa-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Find… sake… Tsunade-sama," said Shizune hurriedly.

She then ran past the three Genin to find a bar. TenTen turned to Naruto and quirked a brow in question.

"Baa-chan loves to drink," said Naruto. "She gets kinda pissed if she doesn't have constant access to sake. Why did the elders pick an alcoholic for a Hokage?"

"I guess we should come back some other time then," said TenTen. She didn't want to deal with a pissed off Hokage.

The inauguration of Godaime Hokage was when TenTen finally got to look at Tsunade. The Hokage looked as if she was in her 20s, had blonde hair put into pigtails, and honey colored eyes. TenTen was in awe, and she cheered loudly with the rest of the village after Tsunade's pledge to lead and protect the village. Neji stood next to her and watched the kunoichi. The cheering was hurting his ears, but he didn't mind as long as he was with TenTen.

After the celebration of the new Hokage, TenTen and Neji walked through the village. Reconstruction was nearly complete, and Neji realized that TenTen would be back to her old apartment soon.

"Are you excited to get back to your old place?" asked Neji.

"Yes, but I think I'm gonna miss living with you," said TenTen. "It was fun."

"You're more than welcome to stay whenever you want," said Neji.

"I guess I can say the same to you," said TenTen. "Once my apartment is ready at least."

"Neji-san!" called a voice.

The brunets turned around to see one of the Branch members of the Hyuuga Clan. They recognized him as Ko.

"Ko-san," greeted Neji. "What is it?"

"Hiashi-sama has requested you to train with Hinata-sama," said Ko.

Neji turned to his best friend. She smiled at him.

"Go," said TenTen.

"Are you going to train with the Uchiha again?" asked Neji reluctantly.

"Can't," replied TenTen. "Kakashi and his team had a mission to Tea Country. Something about a racer needing a bodyguard."

"Then I'm not going," said Neji as he looked at Ko.

"Neji, you have to!" protested TenTen.

"Then come with me," said Neji.

"Well, that does sound better than wandering around the village all day," said TenTen.

The two Hyuuga members and TenTen made their way to the Hyuuga Compound. They found Hiashi and his eldest daughter in the dojo. After a quick greeting, Hiashi had Neji and Hinata spar. The Hyuuga Clan's leader had TenTen sit with him to watch the match.

"Jyuuken is beautiful," said TenTen as she watched the match in amazement. "It's like an elegant dance."

"It's amazing that he's come so far with his natural talent," said Hiashi. "I guess I have to thank you for helping him hone his skills."

TenTen blushed. She always felt that he was helping her, not the other way around.

Team Kakashi came back from their mission about a week later, and TenTen heard that Sasuke was hospitalized. She decided to go visit the raven before she went to train with her team.

"Sasuke?" asked TenTen as she softly knocked on the door.

"Come in," came Sasuke's voice from the other side.

"Hey," said TenTen with a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," said Sasuke.

"Was the mission a success?" asked TenTen.

"Yes, thanks to Naruto," said Sasuke bitterly.

Before TenTen could question him about his anger, a nurse came in and told her she had to leave. TenTen smiled and gave a quick hug to Sasuke, then left to meet her team. She arrived at the training grounds and saw Neji as well as Gai waiting for her.

"So, what's the big news Gai-sensei?" asked TenTen.

"Lee's in surgery right now," said Gai somberly. "There's a chance this operation won't be successful and he'll die."

"What was he thinking?" asked TenTen angrily.

"I told him to go through with it," said Gai.

"Why Gai-sensei? What if he dies?" yelled TenTen.

"It'll be better than him living a life he doesn't want!" said Gai with equal fervor.

Tears fell from TenTen's eyes. She knew Gai had a point, but she couldn't bear to think about Lee dying.

"Please make it through Lee," whispered TenTen.

The Jounin left Neji and TenTen to train. The kunoichi tried her best to focus on training instead of her teammate. She prayed to every diety that Lee's surgery was a success. After training, Neji helped TenTen move her things back to her old apartment. They hung out there until Neji had to get some sleep for his training with Hiashi in the morning. They said their goodbyes, and TenTen sat in her apartment like a statue.

Later that night, TenTen was wandering aimlessly through the village. She felt lonely in her apartment. She'd gotten so used to Neji's presence and she felt more at home when she was living with him. As she continued on her stroll, she ran into Sasuke. He was wearing a backpack, and appeared to be leaving somewhere.

"Sasuke?" called TenTen.

The raven turned around and looked at TenTen with a surprised expression.

"TenTen, what are you doing out here so late?" asked Sasuke.

"That's what I should be asking you," said TenTen.

"I'm leaving," said Sasuke.

"Leaving? You can't leave Sasuke!" said TenTen.

"I have to get stronger and it won't happen here," said Sasuke.

The kunoichi approached the raven and grabbed his shoulders.

"What about everyone here who cares about you?" said TenTen angrily. "What about Sakura?"

"I can't stay," repeated Sasuke. "Here."

He then took out a folded piece of paper and gave it to her. She looked down at it to see it was addressed to her. When she looked up, Sasuke was gone. Anger and sadness crashed into TenTen, and she began to walk back to her apartment. She couldn't believe that the Uchiha actually left! After she made it back to her apartment, she sat down on her bed and unfolded the letter.

'_TenTen,_

_If you don't know by now, I have left Konoha. I hope that you won't be too upset with me, but it's something that I have to do. Please read this carefully and get rid of it after you're done. It's something I want to stay between the two of us… nee-chan.'_

TenTen's eyes widened. Sasuke never called her that before. She continued to read.

'_I am going to Orochimaru. Before you get angry and try to tell Hokage-sama, listen to me. Yes, I am doing this of my own free will, but not only for my sake. I'm doing this for the village. Orochimaru is a threat to us here in Konoha, and he has to be stopped. I've taken it upon myself to make this an infiltration mission. He wants the power of the Uchiha, and wants me. What better way to get information on him than this? _

_Give me three years to do this. I've learned that he has to wait that long to switch bodies again, which means he'll be at his weakest then. That will be our opportunity to get rid of him once and for all._

_TenTen, I am trusting you to keep this confidential. This has to look as real as possible so Orochimaru won't be suspicious. I will return to Konoha, where my home and new family are._

_See you in three years._

_Sasuke_

_P.S.,_

_Keep an eye on Sakura for me. Make sure she becomes the kunoichi I know she can be.'_

TenTen didn't know what to think. She knew it'd definitely be a dangerous mission for Sasuke. He essentially put his life in her hands, and she wasn't going to let him down. Even though it tore her apart, she decided to keep this information to herself. Using a simple katon jutsu, she burned the paper until nothing but ash remained.

* * *

**Alright, I'm gonna end it right here. As you all can guess, the Sasuke Retrieval Arc will begin next chapter. Please drop a review telling me your thoughts of this chapter. I know it's probably a lot of things crammed into one chapter, but this chapter would've been way too short if I stopped where I wanted to before. Now I have to do the homework I put off to write this chapter. See you all next update!**

**KuroiOokami89**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay I have a lot of explaining to do about the lateness of this chapter. First off, not long after I updated, I found out my great-uncle had cancer. It was definitely hard to deal with, especially with his health fading fast. He passed away on Feb. 7 and his funeral was the 11****th****. I wasn't able to see him before he died or attend his funeral, and it really hurt. Just when I thought I'd be okay, I found out a guy that I went to high school with was killed on Wednesday. We weren't really good friends, but we talked to each other. He was such a sweetheart. His funeral was today, and I couldn't make it to that either. I hate not being able to say last goodbyes. I hope they're both in a better place now. Anyway, I've kept you all waiting long enough. Here's Chapter 15. Enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer:**__Naruto and all related characters are the property of Kishimoto Masashi-sama. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made from this fic._

* * *

Neji couldn't believe the situation he was brought into. There he was in the village, minding his own business, when he was approached by Shikamaru who needed him for a mission. He should've known that the day was going to go wrong if he was able to have a civilized conversation with Lee of all people at a normal volume. He was glad that his friend was going to be okay though. He didn't express his sentiment with those exact words, but he figured Lee would know what he meant.

Now he was jumping through trees in the forest at a high speed with Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, and Naruto. From what he was told by the Chuunin, Uchiha Sasuke had left the village, and was most likely heading to Orochimaru. Shikamaru was tasked with creating a team to bring Sasuke back before he crossed Fire Country's borders. The Hyuuga prodigy couldn't believe the audacity the Uchiha had to just leave the village and all of his friends behind. What really got his blood boiling was how upset TenTen was. Neji was not going to let someone get away with hurting his best friend, especially Sasuke.

TenTen cursed her luck for the umpteenth time today. First, Sasuke leaves and entrusts her with vital information, then Neji gets dragged into a suicidal mission to bring said Uchiha back before he crossed Fire Country's borders. What did she do to deserve such rotten luck in such a short amount of time? The brunette walked aimlessly through the village as what she read the night before raced through her mind.

'_I'm going to Orochimaru.'_

Her fists clenched at her sides.

'_It's something I want to stay between the two of us… nee-chan.'_

TenTen officially decided that Uchiha Sasuke was either insane, or dropped on his head too many times as a baby. Maybe a combination of the two, who knew?

The weapons handler walked to her usual training grounds and lied on the grass. Looking up at the sky, she recalled one of the conversations she had with Sasuke before he left.

"_Are you really the last of your clan?" asked TenTen out of the blue. She'd heard about the Uchiha massacre, but didn't know the whole story behind it._

"_Yeah," replied Sasuke as his fists clenched. "I'll never forgive that bastard for what he's done."_

"_What happened?" asked TenTen. She knew exactly how he felt._

"_Orochimaru," said Sasuke. "He killed my entire clan."_

_Sasuke sat down on the grass in front of TenTen and began his story._

"_I was with my older brother Itachi when it happened. Nii-san finally had time to train with me, and I remember being so happy because he'd always say 'Sorry Sasuke, maybe some other time' and flick my forehead. I always hated when he did that."_

_TenTen's heart began to break as she saw the small bittersweet smile on the raven's face._

"_We trained until really late in the day, and when we got back to the Uchiha Compound, it was eerily quiet," said Sasuke. "Itachi and I knew something was wrong. He told me to hide, so I ran to my favorite hiding place; no one could ever find me except for Itachi. I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but my brother hadn't come back yet. So I decided to see what was taking him so long. What I saw as I walked through the compound will forever be ingrained into my mind. The bodies of my clan, my family, lied lifeless on the ground. When I got to my house, blood was everywhere. I ran to my parents' room, and saw their bodies lying face down on the floor. I shook them, hoping they would wake up, but they didn't move. That's when I saw him._

"_Orochimaru stood there, smirking at me. His face showed no remorse for what he'd done. I remember yelling at him, asking him why he'd done it. He never answered. I started calling for my brother, but he never responded. Orochimaru's smirk widened, and I fell to my knees, crying for my family. All of them were gone; I was the only one left. 'I will have the power of the Uchiha,' he said, 'and you will be the one to give it to me.' Then he disappeared, leaving me sitting in a pool of my parents' blood, crying."_

"_I'm so sorry Sasuke," said TenTen as she cried for his loss._

"_What he did won't go unpunished," said Sasuke. "I will avenge my clan."_

The brunette remembered hugging Sasuke after that. Being alone hurt, and both were glad to have found someone who could understand their pain. TenTen was still mad that the Uchiha left, but she would've done the same thing if she was in his shoes. Keeping her gaze skyward, she hoped Sasuke and the shinobi involved in bringing him back would be okay. It was all she could do.

Neji was really starting to get pissed. Just when he and the rest of the team had caught up to the group that Sasuke was supposed to be with, they were encased in a mud dome that began to suck their chakra. When they finally escaped the trap, the group of five saw that only the tall fat one named Jiroubou was there. Apparently, the rest of the Oto group went ahead of him. Chouji volunteered to fight him, and told the other four to leave without him to catch up with Sasuke. After a small argument between he and Shikamaru, the Chuunin decided it'd be best if the four of them left ahead. Neji wasn't sure if it was the best idea, but he had no choice but to have faith in his comrade.

It appeared that their luck was finally beginning to turn around when they caught up to the group once again. Shikamaru transformed himself into Jiroubou in an attempt to get the container Sasuke was held in, but the remaining members of the Sound Four saw through it. The second member of the Oto group, Kidoumaru, stayed behind while the others left with Sasuke. Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba tried to get past the six-armed shinobi, but Kidoumaru used a weird spider web-like substance to keep them from leaving.

So, here Neji was, encased in a cocoon of the stuff, trying to calm down and figure out a way to escape to help the rest of his comrades. Entering a meditative state, the Hyuuga prodigy finally managed to clear his head to think about the situation rationally. He activated his Byakugan, and he noticed that the substance Kidoumaru used had a network of chakra in it. Neji closed his eyes and concentrated his chakra. Once he felt that he had enough stored, he expelled it from his fingertips. As he thought, he was able to break free of the cocoon. Now knowing what had to be done, Neji sprung into action.

"Go ahead without me," said Neji after finally freeing his comrades from Kidoumaru's web.

"Not you too," said Shikamaru, ready to argue about the benefits of sticking together even though he knew something like this would happen.

"I'm the only one who'll be able to defeat him," said Neji. "The rest of you will just be in the way. Besides, the longer you guys stay, the closer to Fire Country's borders the Sound get with Sasuke."

Shikamaru hung his head in defeat. Heaving a heavy sigh, he ordered Naruto and Kiba to follow him.

"You better catch up with us Neji!" yelled Naruto as he left.

"You're not getting away!" exclaimed Kidoumaru.

He then spit a big wad of the web into his hand, and threw it at Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru. As it passed Neji, it entangled him. The Hyuuga prodigy gathered chakra into his hands and began to break the web apart. Luckily, he was able to destroy it before the three weapons at the end of the web impaled his comrades. This gave the three enough time to escape and go after Sasuke.

"It's useless," said Neji as he destroyed another of Kidoumaru's webs.

"Fine," said Kidoumaru. "It looks like you're the strongest out of the group. You make me want to play more. Games are a waste unless you play little by little."

Neji got into his Jyuuken stance, his Byakugan blazing.

"So I'll play with you for three minutes before I kill you," said Kidoumaru with a smirk.

The Oto shinobi began to spit a barrage of webs at Neji. The Hyuuga prodigy dodged and destroyed the webs coming his way. However, the projectiles were quicker than Neji thought, and one pinned him to a tree by his torso. His arms then got pinned as well.

"I caught you," said Kidoumaru triumphantly. "You're very talented in the use of chakra. You also have sharp eyes to be able to emit a sharp, needle-like chakra to cut my web. But as long as I don't let you use your annoying hands, you can't cut the web!"

Kidoumaru began to approach Neji while feeling victorious. He didn't notice the smirk on the brunet's face. The Hyuuga prodigy began to struggle to let Kidoumaru continue to think he was trapped.

"When you have a guide book for a game, it becomes boring," said Kidoumaru with a sigh. "It's only been a minute, but I'm tired of you already."

Neji stopped pulling his arms against the strong chakra infused web, and closed his eyes as he'd done in the cocoon.

"Die!" exclaimed Kidoumaru as he spit a sharp golden colored web from his mouth.

Once he gathered the chakra he needed, Neji expelled it from his body and freed himself of the binds right before he was stabbed. The weapon impaled the tree Neji was bound to instead, and Neji used it to run at a high speed to his opponent.

"How?" asked Kidoumaru in surprise.

"I can emit chakra from anywhere in my body," said Neji as he got into a different stance. "This is game over. Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!"

Neji's barrage of hits knocked Kidoumaru through the trunk of a tree and to the ground. Neji landed in front of his opponent, and thought the fight was finally over. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case at Kidoumaru began to get up.

'_What's going on?_' thought Neji.

When the smoke cleared, Kidoumaru stood before Neji with a golden colored armor covering his body. Upon closer inspection, Neji discovered it was made from the same material Kidoumaru formed in his mouth.

"That was dangerous," said Kidoumaru with a smirk. "It was a very close call."

"Are you a monster?" asked Neji. "Looks like it's not only from your mouth."

"My kumo nenkin is a metal that instantly hardens with it comes out," said Kidoumaru. "It also doesn't let any chakra pass through."

Neji kept an eye on Kidoumaru as he tried to think of an attack plan. Suddenly, Kidoumaru disappeared from sight, leaving Neji alone in the thick forest. Keeping his Byakugan activated, Neji looked around for his opponent and also kept his ears open in case Kidoumaru gave himself away. A kunai with an explosive tag landed behind the brunet. Neji quickly moved out of the way, but then realized it was a fake when no explosion came. It was then that he noticed a barrage of kumo nenkin in the form of kunai was hurtling toward him from the left.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!"

The chakra shield then began to deflect all of the kumo nenkin. Once the barrage stopped, Neji stopped his defense. Neji noticed Kidoumaru hiding in the trees behind him, so he threw a kunai at him. The Oto nin barely dodged it.

"I know you're there," said Neji. "Come out!"

The Hyuuga prodigy's enemy appeared, hanging upside down on one of the trees, his web ensuring he didn't fall. Neji's eyes widened slightly at the weird pattern that appeared on Kidoumaru's body. Another cursed seal.

"I will admit that this is a high level game," said Kidoumaru with a smirk. "I will be serious."

Neji's eyes hardened, and he took a look at Kidoumaru's chakra system again. The Oto nin's chakra activity appeared to be greater than before.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Neji heard Kidoumaru say.

Suddenly, there was a huge spider in the middle of the forest. It was black with twin orange stripes going down it's back and red eyes. Kidoumaru stood on its back looking extremely victorious.

"I will study your ability thoroughly and find your weak points," said Kidoumaru with glee.

The spider then hatched the biggest egg Neji had ever seen. Kidoumaru used his kumo nenkin to make another kunai. He jumped off of the spider's back and cut the egg open.

"Come out!" Kidoumaru exclaimed as the slice he made opened wider.

Hundreds, maybe thousands, of smaller spiders began to come out of the egg and go after Neji. The brunet was trying to quickly figure out what would work against the spiders.

"Kaiten!"

Neji began to spin around once again. The spiders seem to be deflected by the chakra shield, but Neji realized that their web began to slow him down.

"Die!" yelled Kidoumaru.

It was then that Neji noticed with his Byakugan that another kumo nenkin kunai was thrown. Before it could hit the Hyuuga prodigy, he deflected it with some of his chakra. Knowing that Kaiten wouldn't work, he quickly broke free of the chakra threads that the spiders surrounded him with. Kidoumaru disappeared from view again, and barrages of kumo nenkin kunai were thrown at Neji. He managed to deflect them, then he noticed more spiders coming down from the egg. Using Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou, the Hyuuga prodigy started attacking the spiders. However, there were too many of them for him to hit with that attack. Calming himself down, Neji got back into his Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou stance. He then switched his stance so that his arms were no longer making a straight line with his body.

"Hakke Hyaku Ni Ju Hashou!"

Through Neji's eyes, it appeared that everything around him slowed down. In reality, Neji's movements were a blur of speed, easily taking out the spiders coming toward him. In spite of this, even more spiders fell from the egg, and the brunet knew there were too many of them for him to get rid of. Attempting to use Kaiten once again, his eyes widened when he realized he couldn't do it at all because of the chakra threads that stuck to him. Neji saw kunai coming toward him again with his Byakugan, and he broke free of the threads to dodge it. Unfortunately, one still managed to slice his upper right arm.

After trying to shake off the pain of the wound, Neji got back in to his Rokujuu Yonshou stance. Before he could attack the spiders, a kunai embedded itself just below his shoulder blade. More chakra threads began to cover him as he tried to gather himself together again. Suddenly, more kunai began to fly at him, and he began dodging them as well as attacking the spiders. Neji was barely dodging the kunai; one managed to cut the tie at the end of his hair, freeing the chestnut colored locks. Two more kunai made contact with his back, sending the Hyuuga prodigy to the ground.

"For your information, I've figured it out," rang Kidoumaru's voice through the clearing in the forest. "Your defensive technique looks like it has some weaknesses. That means that your doujutsu isn't complete!"

Neji had some difficulty making it back on his feet, but he managed to do it. Once again, Kidoumaru's taunting voice could be heard.

"What intelligence," he said. "The game's conclusion is clear now!"

Neji was panting for breath as he tried to search for Kidoumaru. The Oto nin's voice was getting on his nerves.

"The weak character in an easy game has the fate of dying first," rang out Kidoumaru's voice. "You will not be able to beat me!"

Another kunai hit Neji, and the Hyuuga prodigy thought back to his earlier time as a Genin.

_Neji had just knocked Lee back again. The bushy-browed boy fell to the ground with a dull thud._

"_Not yet… not yet," said Lee as he struggled to get up. "Even without talent, I will make sure I will surpass a genius with hard work!"_

"_It's no use Lee," said Neji as he looked down at his teammate. "No matter how hard you try, you will not be able to defeat me. This is something that has been decided."_

His memories also took him back to the Chuunin Exams.

"_Hinata-sama," said Neji. "Your actions are too naïve. People are not able to change!"_

_Hinata stared at her cousin fearfully as his words began to make her resolve crumble._

His fight with Naruto was probably the most prevalent in his mind.

"_This game… Your fate… When you challenged me, it had already been decided!" Neji yelled at the blond._

"_This kind of thing… Without trying, how would I know the result?" asked Naruto angrily._

Neji just stood in the middle of the clearing, his defenses completely down. He stared at the ground, wondering what his next move should be. He saw a shadow looming over him and as he looked up, he noticed the giant spider coming down toward him. The Hyuuga prodigy just looked upward and stared at the thing. It landed directly on top of him, appearing to have crushed him. Kidoumaru looked on victoriously, but it was turned to surprise when he realized the spider's distress.

"Jyuuken!" yelled Neji as he sent a glowing palm into the middle of the spider.

The spider began to grow bigger and bigger until it exploded into a thick mass of chakra threads. The next time Neji looked, more kumo nenkin kunai were being thrown at him. He was hit by a few more of the kunai, and he fell to the ground face first. Kidoumaru thought that the fight was over, and began to leave from his hiding spot. Before he could get far, Neji began to stand up once again.

Breathing heavily, Neji tried to detect Kidoumaru with his Byakugan, but realized that his opponent moved out of range. Suddenly, he was pierced with an arrow. The kumo nenkin arrow made a small crater in the ground.

'_That was close_,' thought Neji as he continued breathing heavily. '_It would have been lethal, but I was able to divert it slightly.'_

Neji stared at the arrow that was meant to take his life. His eyes hardened.

'_It's true_,' thought Neji. '_He too has discovered the secret of Byakugan._'

Neji clutched at the wound 15 centimeters above his heart, then collapsed to the ground. As he struggled to get up, he discovered that Kidoumaru was using the attacks to gather information. Despite the situation, the Hyuuga prodigy was impressed that his enemy was able to find out the shortcomings of the Hyuuga's Kekkei Genkai.

'_Out of all the enemies I have fought, he is the strongest!_' thought Neji.

He began to run through the forest, removing the kunai lodged in his back during the process. Neji hoped his constant movement would keep Kidoumaru from using the Byakugan's weakness to his advantage. The pain in his body was becoming unbearable, so Neji leaned against a tree to support him.

"_The weak character in an easy game has the fate of dying first," _rang Kidoumaru's voice through the brunet's head.

Neji began to run again, knowing he didn't have much time before he would be attacked again. Running further into the forest, Neji quickly sidestepped and went behind one of the many trees. The arrow went through the tree and landed a few meters in front of Neji. Blood could be seen on the chakra thread attached to the arrow. The Hyuuga prodigy's hitai-ate was in front of the crater, blood staining the steel of the headband. Blood ran down Neji's left cheek as he panted heavily.

'_I see, by using this string…_'

Neji fell to his hands and knees before he could finish his thought. He wondered how much longer he would last before the fight was over. He struggled more than before to get back on his feet, but he managed to do it.

'_Strong_,' thought Neji. '_He's far stronger than me. I don't have much chakra left; I probably won't be able to completely dodge the next attack. Is this it?_'

Neji's thoughts wandered to Naruto, and how determined the blond was to beat him at the Chuunin Exams.

'_What would you do in this situation Naruto?_' thought Neji as he walked toward his hitai-ate with a sort of melancholy smile on his face. '_It's okay, it's not like I can dodge it anyway._'

The brunet awaited the next attack. He heard something akin to an explosion, and turned toward the noise. The arrow came quickly, and pierced to the right of Neji's abdomen. Blood splattered onto the ground, and Neji was pinned to a tree from the force of the arrow. Though the pain was completely unbearable now, Neji smirked. Grabbing the chakra thread that was connected to the arrow that just hit him, the Hyuuga prodigy summoned up the remainder of his chakra to his right hand.

"Jyuuken!" exclaimed Neji.

The chakra in his hand began running through the chakra thread quickly without Kidoumaru noticing. Since the thread was coming from Kidoumaru's mouth and was still connected to him, Neji's chakra attacked the Oto nin's internal organs. Pain wracked through Neji's body, and his mind began to present him with more memories.

"_You loser," Neji said disdainfully._

"_I told you," said Naruto. "I told you I was bad at giving up."_

_Neji gave the blond a condescending look. "Why do you keep fighting your fate?"_

"_It's because you called me a loser!" exclaimed Naruto._

His fight with Naruto played through his head again.

"_Unlike me, you're not a loser," said Naruto._

With determination alone, Neji activated his Byakugan. Cutting himself loose from the chakra thread still embedded in him, Neji ran toward where Kidoumaru was.

'_I won't let myself lose_,' thought Neji. '_Even if the enemy is stronger than me! Even if my body should perish! I won't lose!_'

Neji clutched his newest injury and winced in pain. Ignoring it the best he could, he kept on running.

'_There is a reason why I can't lose!_' he thought with determination.

The Hyuuga prodigy found Kidoumaru hanging upside down from more chakra strings. Jumping up to where his enemy was, Neji could see the surprise on the Sound Four member's face.

"You play around too much," said Neji.

He began to deliver swift blows to Kidoumaru while they were still suspended in the air. Spinning around quickly, Neji hit him with one final blow, causing the chakra string to snap. Kidoumaru rolled like a ball across the ground before stopping, his body no longer moving. Neji spun gracefully to a stop despite his injuries.

"Why? It was meant to instantly kill," said Kidoumaru with surprise. "Why is he still alive?"

"I wouldn't have been able to dodge it anyway, so I was determined to take it on," said Neji with his back to Kidoumaru. "I also knew about my own weak point before you did. There's a blind spot in this Byakugan, but if I know that your attacks only come from there, I can release chakra only to the blind spot and deflect the attack. Moving a few centimeters to dodge the attack isn't that hard. I will be heavily injured, but I can avoid instant death."

"So you deliberately took the attack?" asked Kidoumaru with a chuckle. "When you are going to die anyway, why would you go that far?"

"You have been one of the strongest enemies I have fought," said Neji, casting a side glance at his immobile opponent. "But I have a reason that I cannot lose. I have always been called a genius. So I can't lose, for the sake of those that believe that I'm a genius."

Neji fell to one knee, his injuries finally taking its toll. Kidoumaru was coughing violently, blood staining his lips.

"You said that a weak character's fate is to die first, right?" said Neji. "Look at this situation. Fate is not something people decide on!"

Neji fell to this hands and knees, trying to stay strong for everyone who depended on him. Kidoumaru chuckled.

"We'll see about that," said the Oto nin with a smirk. "You're about to die too."

Neji saw his hitai-ate right in front of him. Though he struggled a bit, the Hyuuga prodigy managed to grab it. He immediately thought of his father.

"_Neji, you must live," said Hizashi as he put a hand on Neji's head. "You are the one that is graced the most by the talent of the Hyuuga Clan."_

"I can't die that easily," said Neji with a smirk of his own.

"Even if you resist, you can't change the flow of time," said Kidoumaru. "Sasuke-sama ran off with the Sound Four of his own will."

Neji's breathing was becoming more labored, and his Byakugan finally deactivated.

"No," said Neji, causing Kidoumaru to look at him in surprise. "There is someone who can find Sasuke in the darkness and save him."

"Sasuke-sama is Orochimaru-sama's possession," said Kidoumaru. "No matter who, he won't be sa-"

"He will be saved!" exclaimed Neji, cutting Kidoumaru off.

Pain surged through Neji once again, causing him to double over.

"Talking nonsense until the end," said Kidoumaru smugly until pain wracked him as well.

Blood passed from Kidoumaru's lips again as he lied back on the ground. Neji was still on his knees, his hitai-ate clutched tightly in his left hand. The pain finally proved to be too much, and he fell to the ground, his body shaking every so often. He thought about his life and how it was spent. His younger self trying hard to please his father, the Caged Bird Seal being branded onto him, his father's death, the Academy and his arguments with TenTen, becoming a Genin and ending up having said kunoichi as a teammate, becoming best friends with her, going on missions, the Chuunin Exams, Sandaime's death. Everything flashed through his mind.

'_Everyone, I leave the rest to you…_' thought Neji as his current mission went through his mind.

As he began to welcome the darkness that began claiming him before he even collapsed, Neji's final thought was of TenTen.

* * *

**Okay, I'll end it here. I hope you all liked it. Please drop a review telling me your thoughts. For those who don't know, **_**Hakke Hyaku Ni Ju Hashou **_**is Eight Trigrams 128 Palms. Also, Sasuke isn't nice to everyone, just TenTen (but even that is in private). He's still the broody emo bastard everyone knows. It's just that their friendship grew strong in a short amount of time, and he feels he could trust her wholeheartedly. Anyhoo I'll try to update again soon, but I won't make any promises since I have finals this week. See you all next update.**

**KuroiOokami89**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys and gals… I know I didn't say it last chapter, but I really have to thank all of you who review for getting this story to over 100 reviews. I also have to thank everyone who fav, alert, and even those who take the time to just read the story in general. I appreciate all of you taking the time out to read this fic. Also, thanks to those who sent their condolences. Anyhoo, here's Chapter 16. Enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto and all related characters are the property of Kishimoto Masashi-sama. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made from this fic._

* * *

TenTen was in Tsunade's office speaking to her. The kunoichi was surprised that the Hokage actually took time out of her busy schedule to talk to her. Shizune said it was because Tsunade didn't want to do the paperwork that was mounting on the desk. The Hokage vehemently denied such a thing. It all was really funny to the brunette.

"We really need more kunoichi in the shinobi ranks," commented TenTen.

"It's true that we're severely outnumbered by our male counterparts, but we as kunoichi have to make our mark in this shinobi world," said Tsunade.

"Being one of the most renowned medic nin in the world and the first female Hokage in Konoha history? You've definitely made your mark Tsunade-sama," said TenTen with a smirk.

Tsunade smiled at the girl in front of her; she definitely like her spunk.

"Tsunade-sama!" exclaimed Shizune as she threw open the door.

"What is it Shizune?" asked Tsunade while rubbing one of her temples.

"Shikamaru-kun's team is back! We need you at the hospital stat!" yelled Shizune.

Tsunade quickly rose from her seat. "What happened?"

"Two of the members are severely wounded, and one is unconscious for chakra exhaustion," said Shizune. "Shikamaru-kun seems to be the only one relatively unharmed and no word on Uzumaki Naruto yet."

TenTen's heart stopped at that news. She began hyperventilating as Tsunade quickly rushed past her to get to the hospital. '_Damn you Sasuke!_' thought TenTen bitterly. Because of the Uchiha, her friends' lives were in grave danger. She prayed to every deity she knew of that her friends would pull through. Getting up from her seat, TenTen made her way to Konoha Hospital.

"Stop being nervous," was the first thing TenTen heard when she reached the floor that Neji and Chouji were being operated on. When she looked, she saw Temari, Shikamaru, and a man who looked like an older version of Shikamaru except with scars on his face. TenTen figured that must've been the Chuunin's father.

"Sacrifices are a given when it comes to missions," said Temari.

"Temari? What are you doing here?" asked TenTen as she took a seat beside the Suna kunoichi.

"Gaara, Kankurou, and I were sent as backup for this mission," said Temari. "I got to the crybaby before anything serious could happen to him. Kankurou made it to Kiba in time to help him out, and Gaara helped Lee."

"Lee? You mean Lee left the village too! What the hell was he thinking? He just had surgery!" said TenTen angrily. How could her friend be so reckless?

"Lee's fine," said Temari. "He didn't have any injuries at all."

While TenTen was relieved to hear that, she was still mad at Lee. The boy was too eager for his own good sometimes.

"Any word on the others yet?" asked TenTen.

"Kiba is gonna be alright," said Shikamaru. "His wound wasn't life threatening. Neji has been in surgery for hours, so has Chouji. This mission was my first time appointed as group leader. Now I know I'm just not cut out to be a ninja."

"You're unexpectedly fragile, aren't you?" said Temari. "Even though you're supposed to be a man."

"Even though I was the group leader, the only thing I could do was trust everyone," said Shikamaru. "I was too naïve. I didn't have the strength. It's all my fault everyone's injured."

TenTen looked on at the exchange between the two. She felt bad for Shikamaru, but Temari's face got more serious.

"Are you afraid of getting hurt?" she asked.

Shikamaru just stood up and walked away. TenTen wanted to stop him, but wasn't sure if she could say anything to make the Chuunin feel better.

"Hey Shikamaru," said Shikamaru's dad.

Shikamaru stopped walking.

"You're going to let a girl talk to you like that and just run away?" asked the Chuunin's father.

"It's troublesome," said Shikamaru. "I don't feel like getting into an argument. Besides, I'm not a girl."

"Yeah, but you're not a man either," said Shikamaru's dad. "You're just a coward."

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he looked at his father.

"Even if you quit being a ninja, the missions will go on," he said. "Someone has to do them. Your friends will just get sent off under a new team leader."

Shikamaru turned away from his father, but the man continued his speech. TenTen and Temari looked on with interest as well as pity for the young Chuunin.

"Your friends may die on those missions," said Shikamaru's dad. "However, it's possible that if the leader just happens to be you, your friends may not end up dead. If you reflect on what happened this time and learn from your experience, you may be more able to complete a mission perfectly next time. If your friends are really important to you, before you run away, think about how to become a better shinobi for your friends! That's how true friends should be you coward!"

Shikamaru just stood there silently. TenTen and Temari continued to look at the Chuunin with soft eyes. Then, Tsunade exited the room to their right. Everyone except Shikamaru looked at her expectantly, while the Hokage had a blank look on her face and sighed. She then smirked.

"Chouji will be alright," said Tsunade triumphantly. "I really have to thank you Shikaku. Your clan's secret medicine preparation manual as well as the deer antlers for the medicine really came in handy."

"Anything to help out Tsunade-sama," said the man now known as Shikaku.

TenTen and Temari felt a wave of relief at hearing that. Suddenly, the frantic clicking of heels was heard approaching.

"Tsunade-sama!" It was Shizune.

Tsunade looked at her pupil expectantly. Shizune stopped and huffed a bit from running.

"Hyuuga Neji is out of danger!" she exclaimed with a triumphant smirk.

TenTen felt tears start to form in her eyes.

"Also, Hatake Kakashi has brought Uzumaki Naruto back to the village. He's in serious condition, but it's not life threatening!" said Shizune happily.

A sob of relief escaped TenTen's lips as her tears fell. Everyone was going to be alright! Temari looked worriedly at Shikamaru, who was still standing with his back facing everyone.

"Shikamaru, it looks like the mission was a failure," said Tsunade. "But everyone is alive, and that's the important thing."

TenTen and Temari looked at the Chuunin, and saw him shaking slightly. They then saw drops of water hit the floor.

"Next time," said Shikamaru with a shaky voice, "I will do it perfectly!"

More tears fell from TenTen's eyes. She couldn't fathom what could've been going through the young Chuunin's head. Being given a dangerous first mission and having worried about the lives of his friends must've been stressful. So while she cried in relief, she cried for Shikamaru as well because it must've been a frightening experience. Who knows what kind of grief he would've felt if any of his team members died.

"Is Chouji alright?" asked a large man with red hair. He was running quickly toward the ICU room everyone was gathered at.

"Calm down Chouza," said Tsunade. "Your son will be fine. He's still unconscious, but you'll be able to see him once he wakes."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama," said Chouza. "You've really saved us by coming back."

"Well, I'm going to go check on Neji now," said Tsunade.

"Can I go with you?" said TenTen as she quickly got up.

"No, but I'll send word to you once he's conscious again," said Tsunade.

"Hai…" said TenTen disappointedly.

Tsunade left the way Shizune had arrived. TenTen and Temari left the hospital together while Shikamaru left to a different wing. The two kunoichi passed Sakura and Ino on their way out. They figured the younger kunoichi were there to see their teammates. Once outside, the warm sun and calm breeze hit TenTen. It felt nice, but she was worried about Neji. She was glad to hear he was okay, but wanted to see it for herself.

"Do you like him or something?" asked Temari suddenly.

"What?" asked TenTen confusedly.

"That Hyuuga kid. Do you like him?" asked Temari. "You look so much more worried than when you heard about your other friend Lee."

TenTen blushed prettily. "N-No! Of course not! He's my best friend, so of course I'm worried!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down," said Temari with a chuckle.

"Well what about you Temari?" asked TenTen with a smirk.

"What about me?" asked Temari with a confused look.

"You like Shikamaru don't you?" asked TenTen with a sly look.

This time Temari blushed. "O-Of course not! Why would I like that crybaby?"

"Well, you DID go to help him," said TenTen. "You could've helped Kiba or Lee. Why Shikamaru?"

Temari stuttered a bit while TenTen laughed. For the brunette, it felt good to laugh, even if it was at her friend's expense.

"It's okay," said TenTen. "You don't have to admit it, but I know."

She winked at her blonde friend and began to walk. Temari followed after her adamantly denying she felt anything for the Konoha Chuunin.

Pale, ivory eyes began to open slowly. The first thing they saw was white. '_Am… am I dead?_' thought Neji as he took in the white above him.

"Ah, so you're finally awake," came the voice of a woman.

"W-Where am I?" asked Neji with a raspy voice. He winced at the sound of it.

"In the hospital of course," replied the woman. Turning his head slightly, he saw it was Tsunade, the Godaime.

"I'm not dead?" asked Neji with a hint of surprise.

"No, we were able to save you in time," said Tsunade. "You have Shizune and the other medic nin to thank for that."

"What happened?" asked Neji. "What about the mission? Did Naruto save Sasuke?"

"So the first thing you do when you wake up is ask questions?" replied Tsunade with a sigh. "The mission failed. Naruto made it to Sasuke, they fought, but in the end Sasuke left."

Neji's fists clenched. All of that work… all of that sacrifice for nothing? Next time he saw the Uchiha, he was going to kill him.

"TenTen… where's TenTen?" asked Neji.

"Your girlfriend will be here to see you later," said Tsunade.

"S-She's not my girlfriend!" said Neji with the faintest blush.

"Sure she isn't," said Tsunade with a smirk. "Anyway, get some rest. You definitely need it considering the wounds you had."

With that, the blonde left Neji alone in his room. Staring up at the ceiling once again, Neji let a small smile come to his face. He survived, and that was the most important part. Closing his eyes, Neji let the sleep he fought while talking to Tsunade claim him.

A few hours later, TenTen was on her way to the hospital. She was glad to hear that Neji was conscious. The kunoichi made sure to give Lee an earful as well as a couple of punches to the head for his recklessness. She also hugged him afterward and cried a little because Lee could've came so close to dying, just like Neji. What was she going to do with her teammates?

After TenTen talked to the receptionist, she made her way to Neji's room. She made it up to the second floor, and saw Hinata exiting Neji's room. Smiling, the brunette approached the shy Hyuuga heiress.

"Hey, Hina-chan!" said TenTen happily.

"H-Hello TenTen," said Hinata with a smile. "Going to visit Neji-nii-san?"

"Yeah," said TenTen. "How is he?"

"H-He looks pretty banged up, but he's fine," said Hinata. "H-He's asleep now, but you can go in if you want."

TenTen nodded to her friend, then noticed the flowers in the girl's hands.

"A gift for Naruto?" asked TenTen with a sly smirk.

"U-Uh, yes," said Hinata as she blushed brightly.

"Well, don't keep your boyfriend waiting," said TenTen.

"H-He's n-not my b-boyfriend," said Hinata with a worse stutter than before.

"Oh, you two are so cute!" said TenTen.

Hinata blushed even more and tried to stutter out a response, but failed. TenTen giggled a bit, but then hugged her friend.

"I'm kidding Hinata," said TenTen. "Go on to Naruto."

"O-Okay," said Hinata after calming down. "Ja ne."

"Bye!" said TenTen happily.

Hinata gave a small wave, then disappeared down the hallway. TenTen turned toward the door Neji was behind and took a deep breath. Steeling her resolve, TenTen opened the door. Her eyes widened and she gasped. Neji was covered in bandages. The Hyuuga prodigy had a large bandage covering his left cheek, and his entire torso was wrapped with gauze. TenTen also noticed the bandages around Neji's forehead and noticed there wasn't any blood. She figured they covered his Caged Bird Seal for him. Neji's breathing was even, give or take a few hitches from the pain. TenTen noticed the vase of lavenders on the windowsill and knew Hinata brought those for him. TenTen took a seat in the chair next to Neji's bed and grabbed his hand.

"Oh Neji," said TenTen with a cracked voice. "I'm so sorry."

Tears fell from her chocolate eyes. Her best friend, who always seemed so indestructible to her, looked so broken. She knew she could've prevented this if she had reported to the Hokage as soon as she read Sasuke's letter. If this was what keeping that secret brought her, was it worth even keeping anymore?

"I should've stopped you all from going," sobbed TenTen. "This is all because of me. You and Chouji almost died because of me."

Neji heard sobbing. Was he dreaming again? He felt a warm hand in his and a soft female voice. Focusing his senses more, he heard TenTen. He tried to open his eyes, but they felt so heavy. Why wouldn't his eyelids obey him? He wanted to see TenTen damn it!

"You and Chouji almost died because of me," he heard TenTen say.

Why was she blaming herself for this? She couldn't have known this was going to happen. Neji fought harder against his body. He had to see her face again. He had to tell her everything will be alright. The Hyuuga prodigy's hand twitched, so he decided he'd let her know he was here a different way.

TenTen felt the hand she was holding squeeze her own. Looking up with wide, tearful eyes, The brunette looked at Neji's face. His eyes were still closed, but he looked as if he were fighting against something. The kunoichi squeezed his hand in return.

"I'm here Neji," said TenTen.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. A nurse poked her head into the room.

"I'm sorry Miss, but visiting hours are over," said the nurse. "You can come visit again tomorrow."

"Okay," said TenTen with a sigh. "Can I say goodbye first?"

"Sure," said the nurse with a smile.

TenTen turned back to her best friend.

"Well, I guess I have to go now Neji," she said sadly. "I'll be back to see you again tomorrow."

TenTen rose from her seat. Moving toward the Hyuuga prodigy's face, the kunoichi brushed stray chestnut strands away from his face. She caressed his cheek softly as a sad smile came to her face. TenTen replaced her hand with her lips and gave Neji a light kiss on the cheek.

"See you later Neji," said TenTen. She then left out of the room.

"Ten… Ten…" murmured Neji after the kunoichi left. The faintest smile came to his lips and he sighed.

The weapons handler made her way to the Hokage Mansion with purposeful strides. She knew this secret between her and Sasuke was going to be dangerous to keep. If anyone should know about what's going on, it should be the Hokage. She made it to the mansion in record time, and was escorted to Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade-sama will be with you shortly," said the shinobi after closing the door.

TenTen took in the mountains of paperwork all over the floor and on top of the desk. There was also a bottle of sake on the desk. While she waited for the Hokage, the brunette was thinking about the best way of telling her about the Sasuke situation. Before she could think of something that'd work, Tsunade came into the office.

"TenTen, just the person I wanted to see," said Tsunade as she took a seat at her desk.

"Good evening Hokage-sama," said TenTen respectfully.

"Care to explain to me what this means?" asked Tsunade as she handed TenTen a small scroll.

TenTen carefully took the scroll, and opened it. Her eyes widened more and more with each sentence she read. Her brown eyes looked up and met with Tsunade's sharp honey colored orbs.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama, I…" began TenTen.

"So you knew that Uchiha Sasuke willingly left the village as his own 'infiltration mission'?" asked Tsunade.

"Y-Yes," said TenTen fearfully.

"Well, I guess I can see why he told you," said Tsunade with a sigh. "You seem to be the avenger type too even though you don't look the part."

"You're not mad?" asked TenTen incredulously.

"I can't really be mad," said Tsunade. "That scroll arrived here last night, so I should've read it first."

TenTen let out an inaudible sigh of relief.

"Now I have to make plans to ensure that we make this as real as possible," said Tsunade. "I'm gonna need more sake. Shizune!"

Suddenly, the Godaime's pupil burst through the door with a fresh bottle of sake.

"Thank you," said Tsunade. "Also, summon Nara Shikaku and Nara Shikamaru."

"Hai!" said Shizune, and left out of the room as quickly as she came in.

"You're dismissed TenTen," said Tsunade.

TenTen got up from her seat and left the room. She was glad she wasn't in trouble, and was also glad that Sasuke had enough sense to let the Hokage in on the situation. It definitely lifted some weight from her shoulders, but she knew she had to do something. With her current strength and knowledge, TenTen knew she couldn't do much to protect her friends. As she walked to her apartment, her resolve for the decision she was going to make was getting stronger. Everyone around her was getting stronger as shinobi. Even Sakura had taken an apprenticeship with the Hokage. '_You don't have to worry about me watching over her now Sasuke. She'll definitely become a great kunoichi under Tsunade-sama's tutelage_,' thought TenTen. After her nightly ritual of dinner and a shower, TenTen went to sleep with her decision still on her mind.

She was going to leave Konoha.

* * *

**So, that's the end of the chapter. What do you all think? With the way I've written this, I think next chapter will be the end of Part I. Please drop a review with your thoughts if you have the time. I'll try to update again soon, but with Statistics on my plate now, I don't know if I'll be able to. See you all next update!**

**KuroiOokami89**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone! Welcome to the end of **_**From Rivals, to Friends, to Something More Part I**_**! Not much to say except enjoy the chapter!**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto and all related characters are the property of Kishimoto Masashi-sama. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made from this fic._

* * *

TenTen made her way to the hospital the next day to visit her pseudo-brother Naruto. It was another sunny day in Konoha, and the brunette was enjoying the nice weather while she walked. She wondered how the others and Tsunade would react to her request to leave the village to train. She felt that staying in the village wouldn't help her reach the level she wanted to reach. Hopefully, she wouldn't have too much trouble convincing the Hokage to let her leave…

Then again, she was only a mere Genin. This was going to be a little harder than she thought.

After reaching the hospital and getting Naruto's room number, TenTen walked through the sterile halls of Konoha Hospital. She reached Naruto's room, which was located on the third floor, and saw the door was slightly ajar. When the weapons handler peeked in, she saw Hinata sitting in a chair next to Naruto's bed. The Hyuuga heiress was trying hard not to faint as she and Naruto talked. It made the older kunoichi giggle a little.

"Hi Naruto! Hi Hina-chan!" greeted TenTen as she walked through the door.

"H-Hi TenTen," greeted Hinata.

"TenTen-nee-chan!" said Naruto happily as he waved.

"How are you feeling?" asked TenTen as she stood next to Hinata.

"Much better now!" said Naruto with a smile. "I just wish I could've saved Sasuke."

Naruto's frown made TenTen frown. She knew how close the Uchiha and Naruto were. If there was anyone who should've been told about this whole Sasuke situation, it was the blond. She hoped Tsunade would tell Naruto.

"I-I have to go now," said Hinata. "I'll see you two l-later."

"Bye Hinata!" said Naruto with a huge grin.

"Later Hina-chan," said TenTen warmly.

The Hyuuga heiress left the room after quickly waving to the other two occupants. TenTen then turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, what would you say if I told you I was leaving the village?" asked TenTen.

"Not you too!" said Naruto with a scowl.

"No, it's just to train," said TenTen.

"Oh! Then maybe you can come with me and Ero-sennin!" said Naruto, instantly brightening up. "He's taking me on a journey with him and he's gonna train me for the next three years!"

'_That's perfect!_' thought TenTen. She'd be able to leave if she left with Naruto and Jiraiya!

"Well, if Jiraiya-sama wouldn't mind, then I'd love to," said TenTen.

Right after she said that, a large toad appeared outside of Naruto's window. On top of the toad was a man with long white hair.

"Ero-sennin, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto as he pointed at the Legendary Sannin.

"Stop calling me that you brat!" said Jiraiya indignantly. "And I'm here to check up on you."

"I'm fine Ero-sennin," said Naruto as he crossed his arms.

TenTen laughed at the exchange between the two. Jiraiya heard it and looked at her.

"So, who's this Naruto?" asked Jiraiya with a smirk. "Your girlfriend?"

Both Naruto and TenTen nearly fell over. The two glared at the older man angrily.

"Naruto's like a little brother to me," said TenTen smartly. "I'm TenTen."

"Ah, so you're Konoha's weapons mistress," said Jiraiya. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Don't call me 'weapons mistress'," said TenTen.

"Why not?" asked Naruto curiously.

"I'm not a master of every weapon. I've got a long way to go before I'll be comfortable with that title," said TenTen. "That's another reason why I wanna leave Konoha."

"So you're going to run away like the Uchiha did?" asked Jiraiya.

"Of course not," said TenTen. "I'm gonna get permission to leave the village."

"Tsunade isn't gonna let you leave alone girl," said Jiraiya.

"It's TenTen," said TenTen through gritted teeth. Jiraiya ignored her.

"She can come with us instead, right Ero-sennin?" asked Naruto hopefully.

"I don't know," said Jiraiya as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'm going to be teaching you a lot of advanced stuff and it's top secret."

"That's fine with me," said TenTen. "We can leave the village together, but I can just go my own way. We can meet up every once in a while so Naruto and I can spar. It'll help us find areas we need to improve in. Besides, I wanna come up with my own style anyway."

"Hmm, that does sound like a good idea," said Jiraiya. "Alright, I guess you can come with us. We'll just have to go talk to Tsunade."

"Yes! Thank you Jiraiya-sama!" said TenTen happily.

"Ah, it's no problem," said Jiraiya with a wave of his hand. "We'll be leaving in a week, so make sure you pack what you need and say your goodbyes."

With that, Jiraiya was gone. Naruto and TenTen looked at each other and high-fived. This was going to be fun.

After her visit with Naruto, TenTen went to visit her best friend. She hoped he was awake this time. When she got to the room, she knocked lightly, just in case he was sleeping.

"Enter," came a voice from the other side.

The brunette slowly opened the door, and saw that Hiashi was in the room with Neji. The Hyuuga prodigy was sitting up with the help of a bunch of pillows. The head of the Hyuuga Clan gave TenTen a slight nod and a small smile.

"Hello TenTen," said Hiashi. "It's good to see you again."

"Hello Hiashi-sama," said TenTen with a respectful bow.

"No need to be so formal," said Hiashi.

"TenTen," came Neji's voice.

TenTen's eyes met with Neji's ivory orbs. The two just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Hiashi looked at the exchange with an air of approval. Neji had his blessing if he decided to pursue the weapons handler.

"How are you feeling Neji?" asked TenTen after a while.

"Sore, but much better than before," said Neji.

"That's good," said TenTen distractedly.

How was she going to tell him that she was going to be gone for the next three years? How would he react?

"What is it TenTen?" asked Neji.

'_Damn his perceptiveness_,' thought TenTen. "Um, what if I told you I was leaving Konoha next week for 3 years?"

"What?" asked Neji harshly. Hiashi looked at the girl with surprise.

"W-Well, I'm leaving Konoha next week," said TenTen. "I'm gonna be gone for 3 years. I'll be traveling with Jiraiya-sama and Naruto."

"_The_ Jiraiya-sama? Of the Legendary Sannin?" asked Hiashi.

"Uh, yeah," said TenTen sheepishly.

"What made you decide this?" asked Neji while trying to calm his anger. He couldn't believe his best friend was leaving him!

"You did!" snapped TenTen angrily. "Look at what happened to you during that last mission! I wasn't even strong enough to be considered a member of the team! Do you know how much it hurt just to sit here in the village and wonder what happened to you?"

Angry tears were filling TenTen's eyes. How could she not have been strong enough to help them out?

"I need to go Neji," said TenTen as her voice cracked. "I want to become stronger to protect those who are closest to me."

'_To protect those I love_,' thought TenTen.

Neji looked at his best friend with soft eyes. He could understand her frustration. If she thought leaving to train was best for her, then he'd support her.

"Besides, I think you still have a lot to learn from Hiashi-sama," said TenTen with a smile. "While I'm gone, you'll be able to train with him more and become stronger. You better become stronger you bastard."

Neji smirked at the kunoichi. "You better become strong too TenTen. I'll expect you to spar with me when you get back."

"You bet," said TenTen with a wink.

After leaving the hospital, TenTen began her trek to visit Tsunade. When she reached the Hokage Mansion, she saw Jiraiya standing in front of the door.

"You're here," said Jiraiya. "Well, let's go tell Tsunade you'll be accompanying me as well."

Three bottles of sake, a broken desk, and a chair flying across the village later, Tsunade agreed to let TenTen leave with Jiraiya and Naruto. The brunette thought things would've went much smoother if the Toad Sage didn't try to flirt with the Hokage so much. Now she understood why Naruto dubbed the man 'Pervy Sage'. While she was leaving Hokage Mansion, she saw Kotetsu and Izumo carrying the chair back to the Hokage's office. She also noticed Kotetsu was the unfortunate victim of the flying chair. '_Poor guy_,' she thought.

The next few days flew by for TenTen. Neji was discharged from the hospital 4 days before TenTen's departure, and the two decided to just take it easy. The kunoichi told Gai and Lee about her plans to leave Konoha, and instantly regretted her decision. The two spandex clad shinobi cried and hugged for hours. Then Gai decided that the team needed to spend TenTen's last days in the village together.

This is how TenTen found herself stuck watching another cheesy movie with her teammates at their sensei's house. Gai and Lee bawled loudly and tissues were scattered across the floor. Neji's eye twitched and TenTen was trying to keep a migraine at bay. She had to get out of there before she went insane.

"Well Gai-sensei, this has been fun," said TenTen as she got up and stretched, "but I have to go now."

"What? Why?" asked Gai. "The movie was just getting good!"

"Well, um…" began TenTen, trying to think of a good excuse. "I… have to go pack! Yeah, I have to pack and… Neji's gonna help me! Right Neji?"

TenTen then nudged her best friend frantically. Neji looked at the other two occupants staring at him expecting an answer.

"Yes, she did ask me to help her," said Neji, feeling slightly creeped out by Gai's and Lee's staring. It was definitely the eyebrows.

"Well, okay then," said Gai.

"Bye Gai-sensei, bye Lee!" yelled TenTen over her shoulder as she dragged Neji behind her.

Once the two of them were out of Gai's apartment, TenTen sighed happily.

"I'm so glad to finally be out of there!" said TenTen.

"Me too," said Neji. "TenTen, you can let go of my arm now."

TenTen looked at her left hand and saw she still had hold of Neji's pale arm. She let it go instantly and blushed a little.

"Oh, um… sorry," said TenTen sheepishly. "So what do you wanna do now?"

Neji just shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't train just yet because of Tsunade's orders, so he couldn't think of anything to do to help them pass the time.

"Well, we have to think of something," said TenTen. "I do leave tomorrow after all."

Neji hid his surprise at the kunoichi's statement. How could he have forgotten? Luckily, it was still early in the day, so he had time to think of something the two of them could do that would be memorable.

"We still have time," said TenTen. "I guess we'll figure something out."

"Hn," replied Neji.

"You're a man of many words," said TenTen sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. Neji smirked in return.

The brunets decided to walk through the village for a while. They figured it might give them ideas on what they could do. There was a companionable silence between the two as they were immersed in their own thoughts.

'_I can't believe I'm really leaving tomorrow_,' thought TenTen. '_I'm gonna miss the village… and Neji._'

'_I hope she knows what she's doing_,' thought Neji. '_Jiraiya-sama and Naruto better take good care of her or I'll kill them._'

"NEJI-KUN!"

"Damn it," said Neji.

"You can never catch a break with them can you?" asked TenTen.

"We've got to run," said Neji.

"No! You're still injured and Tsunade-sama said you can't do anything strenuous," said TenTen. "I'll take care of them."

The mob of fangirls were approaching the brunets fast, and TenTen stood protectively in front of Neji.

"Sorry girls, but Neji isn't interested," said TenTen.

"Who's the tomboy?" asked random fangirl 89.

"Is she trying to keep Neji-kun to herself?" asked random fangirl 102.

"Neji-kun wouldn't be interested in _that_," said random fangirl 306.

TenTen's eyebrow twitched. Who were these girls to judge her? Taking out a couple of weapon scrolls she twirled them in her hands.

"What was that?" she asked menacingly.

The fangirls looked back at TenTen and saw the scrolls. Their eyes widened as they remembered who the kunoichi was. However, it was too late.

"You have 3 seconds," said TenTen.

The fangirls began to shove each other as they tried to run away from the weapons handler. TenTen began to throw kunai, which made the fangirls more frantic. Once the area was clear of the fangirls, TenTen turned to her best friend with a smile.

"See? All better now," said TenTen.

"Did you injure any of them?" asked Neji. He really hoped she did.

"Nah, those scrolls had some of my blunt weapons," said TenTen.

"Damn," muttered Neji. TenTen laughed.

"Well, let's continue our journey," said TenTen.

"Journey?" asked Neji.

"To cure our boredom!" said TenTen. "Let's go!"

TenTen grabbed Neji's hand and began walking again. Even though he was being dragged once again, the Hyuuga prodigy couldn't bring himself to say anything. Her hand in his felt really nice, not that he'd admit it. Looking up at the sky, he noticed that the sun was getting ready to set. After scanning their surroundings quickly, Neji found the restaurant that the two of them went to when they were bound together by Sandaime.

"Let's eat," was all Neji said as he dragged his best friend to the restaurant.

"I remember this place!" said TenTen. "We came here for lunch back when we were still rookies. We sat over there!"

TenTen pointed at the unoccupied table by a window. The brunets sat down in the same seats as before.

"Hi, I'm Ak- hey, I remember you guys!" said Akane. "You came here a couple of years ago!"

"Your name is Akane-chan right?" asked TenTen.

"Yes!" said Akane. "Are you two still stuck together because of the Hokage?"

"No, we're here together because we want to be," said TenTen.

"Ooh, so that means you guys are a couple now then?" asked Akane hopefully.

"N-No!" said TenTen with a blush. "We're best friends now."

"Kuso!" said Akane disappointedly. "I still think the two of you would look good together."

TenTen was trying not to blush more, and Neji was concentrating on not blushing at all. This waitress was weird if you asked him.

"Anyway, what'll it be?" asked Akane.

"Do you remember what we ordered before?" asked TenTen to Neji.

"I had fish soba and green tea," said Neji, "and you had the sesame dumplings with green tea."

"Wow, I'm surprised you actually remember," said TenTen. She then turned to Akane. "We'll have what he just said."

"Alright, it'll be out soon!" said Akane and left the table.

TenTen and Neji were stuck in an awkward silence after that. What was with people thinking that they were an item? They were just friends! Neji's mind went back to the kiss TenTen gave him while he was still in the hospital. The Hyuuga prodigy felt his face heat up and cursed his pale complexion. He knew how he felt about TenTen; he just wasn't sure if she reciprocated those feelings. His pride kept him from asking though.

"Here's your food!" said Akane, interrupting their individual thoughts.

"Thanks Akane-chan," said TenTen. Neji nodded his thanks.

"No problem! If you need anything, just ask!" said Akane happily, then left the table once again.

After a quick "Itadakimasu", the two began to eat in silence. '_I wonder if this is what it'd be like if we were on a date_,' thought TenTen. She almost choked on her food and blushed a little. Why was she thinking something like that right now? She was leaving tomorrow to train; she didn't have time to entertain her girly side!

"…TenTen?"

"Huh? What?" asked TenTen as she looked to her friend.

"I asked you how's your food," said Neji.

"Oh! It's really good," said TenTen. "How's yours?"

"It's acceptable," said Neji. TenTen rolled her eyes.

The brunets paid for their meal, then began their walk through the village once again. The full moon was high in the sky and gave everything it touched a pale glow. After a while, Neji and TenTen found themselves at their usual training ground. They walked into the clearing, and TenTen happily lied down on the grass. Neji took a seat next to her.

"It's beautiful out here tonight," said TenTen as she looked at the stars above. "I'm gonna miss Konoha."

"You don't have to go," said Neji.

"Yes I do," said TenTen. "It's the only way I'll become stronger."

Neji looked down at his best friend. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. The moon gave her such a heavenly glow, like she was an untouchable being. Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled down. Now he was lying next to TenTen.

"Look at the stars with me," said TenTen. "It's really beautiful."

Neji looked up at the sky, and his mind wandered. He really didn't want TenTen to leave. The Hyuuga prodigy knew it was selfish to think like that, but he couldn't help it. '_She's mine!_' thought Neji. He let out a small chuckle; he wasn't really surprised that that thought popped into his mind. Even if she didn't know it, TenTen was Hyuuga Neji's and no one else's, and that's final.

A soft warm hand enclosed in Neji's cool pale one. Looking down, he saw that TenTen's hand was entwined with his. He turned and saw the weapons handler looking at him. Neji stared into the warm chocolate orbs and knew that no one else would be able to melt his icy exterior except for this girl.

"I'm really going to miss you Neji," said TenTen with a soft voice.

"I'm going to miss you too," replied Neji as his thumb rubbed small circles on TenTen's hand.

TenTen smiled at him, and Neji couldn't help the smile that crept onto his lips in response. Only she could do those kinds of things to him. TenTen moved closer to the Hyuuga prodigy, and lied her head against his shoulder. Neji lied his head on top of hers and the two of them continued staring at the sky, each with a content smile on their face.

This was definitely a night to remember.

The next day, TenTen was up bright and early. After checking her supplies and doing some last-minute packing, the brunette headed out of her apartment to meet Jiraiya and Naruto at the village gates. Her mind went back to the previous night, and a smile blossomed onto her face. It was definitely enjoyable and memorable. It also tempted her to just stay in the village, but she knew this was something she had to do. She had to protect her friends. She had to protect Neji.

Neji was at the Hyuuga Compound training with Hinata. He was surprised at the Hyuuga heiress's progress. She was definitely much better than she was during the Chuunin Exams. As he dodged another of her attacks, the Hyuuga prodigy remembered something.

"Hinata," said Neji. "Doesn't Naruto leave today?"

"O-Oh! Yes, he does!" exclaimed Hinata. "Isn't TenTen leaving with them?"

The two young Hyuuga stared at each other for a moment then immediately went to Hiashi's office to excuse themselves.

"You are to return as soon as they leave to resume your training," said Hiashi.

"Hai!" replied the Hyuuga cousins and ran out of his office. Hiashi shook his head and chuckled.

At the village gates, TenTen saw that Naruto and Jiraiya were already there. She also saw Sakura, Gai, and Lee. She wondered where Neji and Hinata were.

"TenTen-nee-chan!" called Naruto.

"Hey Naruto!" said TenTen as she approached the blond.

She ruffled his hair playfully, then turned to the other people to greet them. Sakura approached her with uncertainty.

"Take good care of Naruto," said Sakura.

"I'm sure Jiraiya-sama will take good care of him," said TenTen. "I'll be looking out for him too. He is my little brother after all."

Sakura smiled at the older kunoichi.

"Make sure you learn all you can from Tsunade-sama," said TenTen.

"H-Hai!" said Sakura.

"S-Sorry we're late!" came a timid voice.

"Neji! Hinata! You guys are here!" said Naruto.

"H-Hello Naruto-kun," said Hinata with a blush.

Neji and the rest of Team Gai approached TenTen. She looked at them and smiled shakily. They were like her new family, and the weapons handler was going to miss them.

"WE WILL MISS YOU FAIR TENTEN!" yelled Gai.

"SHOW THE WORLD THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!" yelled Lee.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Neji and TenTen ignored the two as usual. The Hyuuga prodigy approached his best friend. He gave her a small smile.

"Well, this is it," said TenTen with a sigh. "Take care of yourself Neji."

"Same to you TenTen," replied Neji.

The weapons handler approached the spandex clad duo and hugged them. Even though she thought she'd be choked to death, TenTen wouldn't have had it any other way. Turning back to Neji, the brunette enveloped him in a hug. The Hyuuga prodigy wrapped his firm arms around her waist and closed his eyes, imprinting this moment into his memory.

"I really am going to miss you Neji," said TenTen.

As they pulled back from the hug, Neji noticed a single tear escape TenTen's eye. He wiped it away with his thumb and tilted her head up.

"I'm going to miss you too TenTen," he said.

TenTen's eyes widened as she felt surprisingly warm lips on her forehead. Pulling away from the kiss, Neji gave her another small smile.

"See you in 3 years," said Neji.

TenTen nodded with a smile on her face. Picking up her pack, she began to walk with Naruto and Jiraiya. Even though she was going to miss Konoha greatly, she knew she was making the right decision. Looking back at the village gates, TenTen smiled.

'_I'll be back in 3 years, and I'll be stronger than ever._'

* * *

**That's the end of Part I! What do you all think? I had fun writing this, and I can't wait to get started on Part II! Thank you all once again for the support you've shown to this story. I can't say it enough. I appreciate all of the views, reviews, alerts, and favs that I've gotten throughout the course of this fic. This story is far from over, so I hope you all will be back to read Part II. The first chapter for that will probably be up by next week. Ja ne!**

**KuroiOokami89**


End file.
